Tormenta de Emoções
by Tilim
Summary: O teatro mente em sua sinceridade. E mentira é fraqueza. Se eu fosse Romeu não seria burro o suficiente para morrer, mas fui burro o suficiente para te abandonar...
1. Trailer

_**Trailer – Breve no site.**_

**Uma missão...**

- "Mas, silêncio! Que luz brilha através daquela janela! É o Oriente e Julieta é o Sol!" – Moriko fecha o livro e olha para a platéia – Quem pode me dizer qual é essa peça?

**...talvez, a pior de todas...**

- Romeu e Julieta, Moriko-sensei.

- Muito bom, Sakura.

**...uma das mais difíceis...**

- Vamos escolher os personagens – Moriko pegou uma lista – Venham quando eu chamar.

**...capaz de colocar seus melhores instintos à prova...**

- Hinata, pare de gaguejar – a sensei estava se zangando.

- D-d-desculpe, Moriko-sensei.

**...a determinação...**

- "Deste modo passou para meus lábios o pecado que os vossos contraíram" – Hinata, extremamente corada, não gaguejará, enfim.

**...a emoção...**

- "Adeus, adeus! Um beijo e descerei."

- Não, Sasuke, não! – Moriko parou a peça, novamente – Com mais emoção!

**...o ciúme...**

- Não beije o Sasuke, Hinata – Sakura estava fora de si – Será melhor pra você.

- Sakura-san...

**...e o amor.**

- "As santas são imóveis mesmo atendendo as orações" – Hinata cora ao vê-lo se aproximar.

- "Então, não vos movais, enquanto recolho o fruto de minhas preces. Assim, mediante vossos lábios, ficam os meus livres do pecado" – E a beija.

-

-

-

**TORMENTA DE EMOÇÕES!**


	2. Capítulo I

**Capítulo I**

Tsunade se encontrava em sua sala, atrás de vários papéis espalhados por sua mesa. Assinava coisas aqui, carimbava acolá. Largou um dos papéis na pilha de assinados quando Shizune entrou com outra pequena pilha.

- Olá, Tsunade-sama – a secretária sorria.

- Shizune, não me diga que tenho que assinar mais tudo isso?

- Oh, não, Hokage – ela tirou um dos papéis de cima da pilha – Somente esse é pra você – entregou à ninja.

A loira passou os olhos pelo papel vagamente, baixando-o logo depois.

- Festival de Primavera? Precisam de ajuda com o Festival?

- Sim, Hokage, parece que está faltando pessoal para um dos eventos.

- Hm...

Tsunade pegou uma das canetas e rabiscou rapidamente no papel, entregando para a secretária logo depois.

- Esses Times estão de folga, pode recrutá-los para essa missão.

- Tudo bem, Tsunade-sama.

Assim que Shizune se retirou, um sorriso matreiro dançou pelos lábios da ninja mais forte de Konoha, a Vila Oculta da Folha.

#-#-#-#-#

Sasuke estava com as mãos nos bolsos do short branco, encostado no mural da ponte, os olhos negros varrendo o local, Sakura a sua frente e Naruto no meio, mais próximo do arco da ponte, com as mãos atrás da cabeça e os olhos cerrados.

- O que será que Kakashi-sensei quer? – perguntou Sakura já incomodada com o silêncio instalado.

- Não sei, mas para nos chamar nos dias de folga deve ser uma missão muito importante, tô certo – Naruto se alegrou abrindo um grande sorriso para a garota de cabelos róseos.

Ficaram lá mais alguns minutos, até que já passavam cinco desde a hora marcada pelo professor. Pelo lado direito da ponte, algumas pessoas se aproximavam.

- Hm? O que está fazendo aqui, garoto-cachorro? – Naruto pergunta imediatamente ao ver Kiba, Hinata e Shino, o Time 8, se aproximando.

- O mesmo que você, idiota – respondeu e Akamaru começou a rosnar baixo.

- Vou te mostrar o idiota – Naruto avança, mas é parado por um soco na cabeça desferido por Sakura.

- Fica quieto, Naruto – olha por Time 8, confusa – Vieram esperar Kakashi-sensei?

- K-kurenai-sensei nos p-p-pediu para esperá-la a-aq-aqui – gaguejou Hinata em resposta, a mão direita cerrada sobre o peito.

- Olá, Testa de Marquise – Sakura e os outros se viraram para a outra extremidade da ponte, vendo Ino, Shikamaru e Chouji se aproximarem.

- Ino Porquinha – respondeu

- Ah! Não tô entendendo mais nada – resmungou o loiro portador da Kyuubi.

Na realidade, ninguém estava. Três Times reunidos num mesmo lugar, sem os professores, era muito anormal.

- Bom dia, companheiros da juventude.

- Sobrancelhudo? – Naruto olhou pra cima de uma árvore a tempo de ver o Time de Neji, Tenten e Lee pularem de lá para a ponte.

- Oi, Sakura – Lee mandou um beijo para a garota, que se desviou do coração rosa que tinha se formado.

- Neji-nii-san – Hinata cumprimentou quando o primo se aproximou sutilmente dela.

- Hinata-sama – respondeu.

Não esperaram muito, Asuma foi o primeiro a chegar se juntando a seu Time.

- Bom dia, juventude primaveril – Gai chegou em sua tartaruga vermelha.

- Gai-sensei – Lee tinha os olhos brilhando ao olhar o professor.

Kurenai apareceu perto do Time 8 e Kakashi, o mais atrasado, sobre o arco vermelho da ponte.

- Desculpe a demora, estava ajudando uma senhora com as compras – disse sorrindo debaixo da máscara.

- METIROSO! – Naruto e Sakura gritaram imediatamente.

- Tudo bem, já estão todos aqui? – olhou ao redor – Certo. Tsunade tem uma missão para todos vocês Genins.

- Todos nós? – Ino se perguntou

Kakashi ficou quieto estrategicamente, mas Gai cortou o seu barato.

- Vão ajudar no Festival de Primavera.

- Festival de Primavera? – Ino, Chouji, Naruto, Sakura, Tenten, Kiba e Lee perguntaram em uníssono.

- Que problemático! – foi à única reação de Shikamaru, o gênio e garoto mais preguiçoso de Konoha.

#-#-#-#-#

Os quatro Times e seus professores chegaram ao local onde estava sendo preparado o Festival da Primavera, para daqui três semanas. Muitas pessoas de Konoha estavam se esforçando para o Festival, era o maior das quatro estações.

Barracas eram construídas, placas e faixas sendo pintadas, flores sendo escolhidas. Uma verdadeira festa.

Os ninjas se dirigiram ao único prédio do local, era de uma arquitetura em arco, branca. Entraram e se depararam com um amplo teatro, muitas cadeiras estofadas de veludo preto espalhadas, alguns camarotes acima e o palco, o assoalho encerado reluzia as luzes do teto, as cortinas estavam abertas, eram vermelhas de veludo, revelando os fundos negros onde ficavam todos os cenários.

Algumas exclamações foram ouvidas. Todos se dirigiram a frente e pararam perto do palco.

Tudo estava silenciosamente sinistro, aquele teatro era de arrepiar, mas foi enquanto pensavam isso que uma voz irrompeu de um dos lados do palco e todos olharam pra lá, uma mulher alta e com cabelos castanhos recitava versos de um livro que trazia nas mãos:

- "Mas, silêncio! Que luz brilha através daquela janela! É o Oriente e Julieta é o Sol!".

- Moriko, linda flor dos palcos – Gai-sensei logo se juntou a ela sobre o assoalho.

- Gai, há quanto tempo – ela disse cumprimentando o amigo e logo se virando para o restante – Muito bem, que turma adorável vocês são, Sou Moriko Kuroru, renomada atriz teatral que irá ensaiá-los para o Festival da Primavera.

"Essa mulher fala demais" pensou Sasuke

"U-um teatro?" Hinata estava nervosa e ficava batendo os dedos um no outro.

"Que chatice" Shikamaru bocejava

- Boa sorte pra vocês – Asuma disse e, junto com Kakashi e Kurenai, sumiu. Gai tornou a falar com a atriz.

- Moriko, os deixo nas suas adoráveis mãos – e também sumiu.

Ela sorriu gentilmente para os shinobis.

- Quem pode me dizer que peça foi essa que recitei?

A garota de madeixas róseas prontamente levantou a mão e Moriko assentiu com a cabeça para ela prosseguir.

- Romeu e Julieta, Moriko-sensei.

- Muito bom, er...

- Sakura – sorriu – Sakura Haruno.

- Muito bom, Sakura, agora – ela ficou séria, aproximou-se da beirada do palco olhando diretamente para os Genins – Eu espero não ter que ensaiar nenhum retardado, pois essa peça contará como uma missão oficial Rank C.

Alguns arregalaram os olhos, outros levaram à mão a boca, outros apenas sorriram debochados e ainda outros não expressaram reação nenhuma. Akamaru deu um pequeno latido.

Moriko sorriu com as reações.

- Agora, subam aqui e daremos início ao fantástico mundo teatral de... – fez um suspense esperando-os subir ao palco pelas escadas laterais e indo ao fundo e puxando uma cordinha e revelando o cartaz da peça com o título em um dourado nobre e a janela de Julieta com Romeu sob ela declamando juras – ROMEU E JULIETA!

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Oie!**

**Desculpe-me a demora, mas em compensação o capítulo II já está pronto.**

**Meus agradecimentos à: **

_Larry A. K. McDowell e Bru-Chan.'-'._

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM!**


	3. Capítulo II

**Capítulo II**

- O teatro é um lindo resplendor de fantasias e magia – dizia a morena para os Shinobis sentados nas primeiras cadeiras, enquanto ela mesma se mantinha em cima do palco – Aqui, nós temos que fazer com que o público acredite que até o maior absurdo é realidade.

Ela fechou os olhos e ficou em silêncio.

- Sakura – sussurrou Naruto para a companheira enquanto fazia movimentos circulares com o dedo indicador perto das têmporas – Essa professora é meio doida, não é?

- Calado, Naruto.

- Muito bem, quero ver a interpretação de vocês para poder escolher os personagens – ela voltou a abrir os olhos – Quando eu chamar, subam ao palco.

Kiba resmungou alguma coisa, Tenten e Lee murmuravam alegremente e Ino e Sakura soltaram pequenos gritinhos de excitação.

"Vou pegar o papel da Julieta" gritava a Sakura interna "Com certeza o Sasuke vai pegar o de Romeu e poderemos nos beijar".

"Não vou perder pra Sakura" Ino pensava "Sasuke será meu".

Naruto estava com uma cara estranha e os braços cruzados.

"Pra que isso servirá como treinamento?" pensava o loiro.

- Isso é tão chato – resmungava Shikamaru para Chouji que estava mais preocupado em pensar no que iria comer ao sair dali.

- Hinata... – Neji estava preocupado com a prima, que provavelmente iria gaguejar e se tornar ainda mais pessimista.

- Vejamos, Sakura, Neji, venham até aqui – os dois se levantaram e subiram no palco, ela os entregou dois livretos – Aqui, essa peça é que irão recitar, não é Romeu e Julieta ainda, mas é do mesmo autor, recitem isto – ela indicou a parte de cada um – Podem começar.

"Ah, mas o Neji é tão sério, não sei se vou conseguir" pensava Sakura enquanto via os olhos perolados do garoto passar rapidamente pelo papel e logo a fitarem.

Imitou seu olhar.

- Quê? Eu não vou bater no Neji.

A "platéia" se mexeu, inquieta.

- Claro que vai, querida, vocês vão contracenar – disse Moriko – 1, 2, 3, atenção, começar.

Sakura – Sendo uma vespa, cuidado com o ferrão.

Neji – Há remédio pra isso: arranco-o logo.

Sakura – Sim, no caso do tolo vir a achá-lo.

Neji – Quem não sabe onde as vespas o têm sempre? No corpinho.

Alguns na platéia soltaram leves risadinhas.

Sakura, ruborizada – Na língua.

Neji – Como! Na língua? Língua de quem?

Sakura – Na vossa, se em corpinho vindes falar-me. Adeus.

Neji, desconfortável – Como! Como minha... Língua em... Vosso corpinho? Não, Quietinha; voltai; sou um cavalheiro.

Sakura – Vou ver isso _(Bate-lhe)_

A bofetada desferida por Sakura ecoou em todo o teatro, Hinata arregalou levemente os olhos.

- Neji, desculpe... – murmurou baixinho.

- Bravo – Moriko batia palmas – Podem se retirar.

Eles desceram as escadas, a face direita, pálida, do gênio Hyuuga levemente avermelhada.

- Agora, Shikamaru, Kiba – eles foram ao palco – Leiam isto.

- Ah, que problemático.

Shikamaru – Sois bem-vindo, senhor, assim como ele, por amor vosso. Quanto a minha filha, Catarina – certeza tenho disso – não diz com vosso gênio o que me pesa.

Kiba – Vejo que não quereis perder a filha, ou que não vos agrada minha aliança.

Shikamaru – Não me compreendas mal; digo o que penso. De onde vindes, senhor? Que nome tendes?

Kiba – Eu? Sou Petrucchio...

- Muito bem, é suficiente – Moriko levantou-se – Agora, ao palco, Ino e Hinata.

Ino logo subiu ao local indicado, Hinata chegou logo depois, muito corada por tantas pessoas olhando-a.

Ino - Acreditai-me, irmã: nos homens vivos jamais notei fisionomia alguma que particularmente me agradasse.

Hinata – Bo-bonequinha, é mentira. N-não é Hortênsio?

Ino - Se gostais dele, mana, aqui prometo nesse sentido lhe falar, contanto que venhais a possuí-lo.

Hinata – A-agora entendo: go-gostais mais de riquezas, preferindo G-grêmio, por isso, para que vos deixe, sem dúvida, mais b-bela.

Ino - Tendes ciúme de mim por causa dele? É brincadeira, vejo-o bem. E ora noto que outra coisa não fizestes senão brincar comigo. Quetinha, por obséquio, as mãos soltai-me.

Hinata – S-se isto é brinquedo, o r-resto também era.

A garota de olhos perolados hesitou.

- O que foi, Hinata? – perguntou Moriko

- N-não posso bater na Ino, Mo-moriko-sensei – ela soltou à loira e levou o dedo indicador aos lábios e manteve os olhos baixos.

- Porque não? Ora, tem que fazer seu papel – Hinata nada respondeu, Ino olhava-a com pena mesclada a desprezo – Voltem e sentem-se.

"Droga, por causa da Hinata não pude me expor totalmente e agradar ao Sasuke" pensava a loira enquanto ia sentar-se.

"Não vou conseguir completar mais uma missão..." Hinata voltou-se a sentar entre Shino e Kiba e Akamaru logo pulou em seu colo.

Os seguintes personagens foram breves e a professora ia fazendo várias anotações em uma caderneta que tinha no colo.

Um tempo depois ela subiu ao palco e estava séria.

- Muito bem, o que vejo aqui é um bando de fedelhos que terão de ensaiar e se esforçar muito se quiserem passar nessa missão – ela disse – Seus papeis foram designados para desenvolver as respectivas capacidades de cada um, amanhã de manhã terá o aviso no quadro de Konoha, dispensados.

Os Shinobis saíram de lá praguejando, calados, tímidos, exaltados, preguiçosos, famintos.

Alguns, ansiosos pelo dia seguinte, outros nem tanto.

"Vou conseguir beijar a Sakura, tô certo" pensava Naruto enquanto seguia com Chouji, Kiba, Shikamaru e Lee até o Ichikaru Ramen. Shino seguiu o caminho para o Clã Aburame.

Sakura saiu discutindo com Ino e Tenten. Sasuke seguia para sua casa quando viu Neji acompanhado de Hinata passar por ele.

A garota sorria para o primo, coisa que Sasuke não entendia, já que ele tentara mata-la há somente dois anos, no Exame Chunin. Agora, eram amigos, companheiros. Ela não queria vingança? Não queria descontar toda a vergonha que ele a fizera passar?

Foi perdido nesses pensamentos que Sasuke foi pego olhando para os primos e, justamente, por um deles. Quando deu por si, estava encarando as íris brancas de Neji Hyuuga.

No dia seguinte, o Uchiha acordou antes de o sol nascer, apesar de já se estar um pouco claro, de um azul arroxeado. Vestiu-se, não iria conseguir voltar a dormir, comeu um bolinho de arroz e tomou um gole de leite. Não queria ficar em casa e alguma coisa dentro dele estava incomodando. Saiu.

As ruas de Konoha, àquela hora da manhã, estavam pouco movimentadas, apenas os comerciantes abriam suas lojas e algumas pessoas iam para o trabalho. Pessoas apressadas que passavam pelo moreno e nem o notavam, coisa que ele muito apreciava.

Chegou ao local do festival, não estava muito organizado ainda, com tábuas e panos saltando de todos os lados, olhou para o teatro e lá estava Moriko-sensei pregando alguma coisa no quadro de avisos fora do prédio. Ela se virou e o viu e, inexplicavelmente, sorrindo pra ele, partiu.

Ficou olhando para o quadro a uma grande distancia, não conseguindo ver o que diziam as pequenas letras da impressão. O sol estava nascendo e o céu já se tornava mais claro. Agora sabia o que era aquele mal-estar dentro de si. Curiosidade. Alguma coisa que subia e descia por seu estômago e fazia seu coração acelerar. Uma intensa curiosidade que o fez aproximar-se do quadro para ver qual papel havia sido-lhe designado. Lentamente, com as mãos nos bolsos se aproximou do local.

Tamanho foi seu susto ao ler as palavras escritas naquele infeliz papel branco. Não poderia fazer isso, não poderia. Talvez fosse a única missão que o vingador Uchiha não poderia, ou melhor, não queria ter que cumprir.

Ainda olhava para o quadro de avisos quando ouviu uma voz conhecida, Sakura e Ino se aproximavam, disputando como sempre. Pulou para cima do telhado do teatro e lá ficou. Viu as garotas se aproximarem do quadro com grandes sorrisos que logo se transformara em gritos histéricos.

No quadro, estava escrito:

_**ROMEU E JULIETA**_

_**Relação de personagens:**_

_**Julieta – Hinata**_

_**Romeu – Sasuke**_

_**Príncipe – Neji**_

_**Montecchio – Shikamaru**_

_**Capuleto – Kabuto**_

_**Frei – Chouji **_

_**Ama – Tenten **_

_**Páris – Naruto**_

_**Mercúcio – Rock Lee**_

_**Benvólio – Shino**_

_**Teobaldo – Kiba**_

_**Senhora Montecchio – Sakura**_

_**Senhora Capuleto – Ino**_

Afinal, nenhuma das duas ganharia o tão sonhado beijo de Sasuke, mas sim uma garota, talvez a única, que não se interessava por ele, de toda a Konoha. E talvez a única que o vingador realmente deseja-se, mas que nem mesmo ele sabia disso, ainda.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Olá!**

**Pessoal, agradeço muito pelas review, são muito importantes, agradeço também a quem leu e não deixou review, também são extremamente importantes! Obrigada!**

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

_Yanagi Yuhiko, Larry A. K. McDowell e Giuli-Hyuga!_

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM!**


	4. Capítulo III

**Capítulo III**

Naquela tarde todos estavam reunidos novamente na primeira fileira de cadeiras de veludo preto do Teatro de Konoha. Cada um já ciente de seu respectivo papel na peça. Hinata estava extremamente corada, coisa que estava acontecendo muito mais frequentemente desde que descobrira seu papel, sentada entre Kiba e Neji, enquanto a algumas cadeiras de distância, Ino e Sakura tratavam de olhá-la com certo ódio.

Moriko-sensei saiu de trás de um dos lados do palco segurando os livretos da peça e entregou um para cada um deles.

- Não espero que todos estejam satisfeitos com os papéis que receberam, mas eu estou – ela começou voltando a subir no palco – Hinata e Sasuke como principais terão de se esforçar muito mais que os outros e esse é exatamente o objetivo da missão, terão que, principalmente, ensaiarem fora dos horários dos ensaios em grupo.

Um muxoxo foi ouvido se levantando da platéia e a atriz sorriu de canto e riu internamente. Seria muito divertido ensaiar aqueles Genins, era sua opinião.

O Uchiha estava sentado na última cadeira da fila, próximo ao escuro reconfortante do canto do teatro, sombrio e silencioso, assim ninguém perceberia o leve rubor que tinha se formado em sua face um pouco antes de entrarem no teatro e sua mente ficava repassando a cena, como um filme, apenas para manter a quentura das suas bochechas.

_Depois de pular prédio por prédio até voltar ao Clã Uchiha, Sasuke não saiu mais de casa e ficava andando pela sala repetindo as escritas naquele papel no quadro negro._

_Quando a hora marcada para se encontrarem para os ensaios chegou, ele não tinha o menor animo para ir até lá, mas era uma missão._

_Reunidos na frente do Teatro já se encontravam todos conversando ou calados. Sasuke se aproximou e ficou perto de sua equipe. Estranhou Sakura não vir correndo perguntar como ele estava, mas pelo jeito a kunoichi estava entretida demais em uma discussão com a loira do Time 10. Neji não parava de lhe lançar olhares tortos e Hinata não o encarava, mantinha a franja cobrindo os olhos perolados, Shino, Kiba e Neji insistiam em ficar em volta da garota._

_- Ah, que sorte, Sasuke – disse Lee se aproximando – Conseguiu o papel principal, eu estava certo que ele seria meu._

_Silêncio._

_- E ainda com a Hinata como Julieta – uma voz atrás deles os fez sobressaltar._

_- Kabuto? – corado, Sasuke se virou – O que faz aqui?_

_- Eu fui convidado pela Moriko – o de cabelos prateados sorria ao falar – Ela é minha tia._

_- Kabuto! – Naruto juntou-se a eles._

_- Oi, Naruto – cumprimentou._

_Naruto não estava muito satisfeito com o desígnio de papéis, mas estava feliz por Sasuke não beijar Sakura, pelo menos._

_- O que faz aqui?_

_- Kabuto irá participar da festa – Rock Lee disse rapidamente._

_- Sasuke, porque você está vermelho? – Naruto olhava o amigo._

_Ele não respondeu, fazendo todos os olhares dos que a pouco conversavam recaírem sobre o moreno Uchiha._

_- É por causa da garota Hyuuga – Kabuto sorria._

- Maldito Kabuto – sussurrou Sasuke para si mesmo – Não tem nada a ver com a Hinata.

- Sasuke! – Uzumaki o chamava – Moriko-sensei está te chamando.

Assim que o moreno despertou com os cutucões do loiro tratou de subir no palco, Hinata já estava lá. Muito corada.

- Bem, vamos começar, tenho que colocar todos para ensaiar em pares – ela disse e depois se dirigiu ao casal – Treinem a primeira cena juntos em que atuam, podem ir para um dos balcões.

Suportou mais um olhar torto por parte de Neji enquanto subia para um dos balcões junto Hinata, o gênio Hyuuga era posto acompanhado de Naruto, para ensaiarem, claro, se o moreno não matasse o Uzumaki antes.

Sasuke andava na frente e sentou-se displicentemente em uma das poltronas do balcão lateral, Hinata chegou logo depois, ainda corada e evitando seus olhos, sentou-se numa das cadeiras mais afastadas.

- Hinata, não podemos ensaiar tão longe um do outro – Sasuke estava ficando impaciente, queria terminar logo com todo aquele rubor em sua face.

- D-d-desc-culpe, Sa-sasuke-s-san – ela estava nervosa, era extremamente papável, aproximou-se de cabeça baixa e sentou-se uma cadeira de distância de Sasuke.

Os dois leram em vozes baixas a primeira parte juntos do Ato I, Cena V.

Coraram ao chegar ao fim e se entreolharam de canto, desviando logo depois.

Sasuke estava incomodado com aquilo, não queria ter que beijar a garota. Não que ela fosse feia ou que ele jogasse em outro time, mas sentia que ela era um precioso bem, apenas para ser visto e que jamais devesse ser tocado.

- A-acho que não... Não precisamos nos beijar antes da peça – disse ele engolindo em seco – Então, ahn... Vamos começar com a cena da varanda, Ato II, Cena II.

Ela concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

- SHIKAMARU, ACORDA! – Sakura gritava a três balcões de distância – NÃO É PRA DORMIR!

- AI, QUE SACO! – respondia o moreno perante as sacudidas da kunoichi de rosas madeixas.

Algumas risadas foram ouvidas ecoarem, principalmente dois escandalosos como Naruto e Kiba, mas trataram logo de se acalmarem com um olhar reprovados da sensei.

- Vou conjurá-lo, sim. Romeu! Capricho! Paixão! Sujeito louco! Enamorado!

- LEE! – Moriko gritou de cima de um dos balcões – Seu entusiasmo é encorajador, querido, mas guarde um pouco para a estréia!

O garoto corou e voltou para o meio do palco, já que na sua explosão tinha acabado debruçando-se sobre a beirada.

Sasuke ficou um tempo olhando a cena de Lee ensaiando com Shino e Kiba, para depois virar-se para Hinata ao seu lado, a Hyuuga lia a peça mais uma vez.

- Vou começar – ele anunciou fazendo-a voltar para a sua parte.

Sasuke - Só ri das cicatrizes quem ferida nunca sofreu no corpo. _(Julieta aparece na janela.) _Mas silêncio! Que luz brilha através daquela janela? É o Oriente e Julieta é o Sol! Surge formoso sol, e mata a lua cheia de inveja, que se mostra pálida e doente de tristeza, por ter visto que, como serva, és mais formosa que ela.

Sasuke recitava como se estivesse lendo um folheto qualquer. Não tinha emoção ou graça, apenas uma leitura morta.

Moriko estava satisfeita enquanto andava de balcão a balcão, não entrava, se mantinha atrás da cortina para ouvi-los se empenhando.

Kabuto - Que barulho é esse? Minha espada comprida! Ide buscá-la!

Ino - Muletas, isso sim: muletas! Por que pedir espada?

Kabuto era um rapaz tranqüilo, Ino não teria dificuldades de ensaiar com ele, mesmo estando de cara virada por não ser Julieta, ele era extremamente paciente.

Tenten - O santo frade, dizei-me, santo frade, onde se encontra o senhor de minha ama? Onde está ele? Romeu, que é dele?

Chouji - Ali, jogado ao solo, embriagado por suas próprias lágrimas.

Moriko colocou a cabeça para dentro do balcão.

- Chouji, evite comer enquanto ensaiam, tudo bem? – ela tinha um sorriso gentil, mas uma veia podia ser vista saltando de sua testa.

O ninja guardou as batatinhas na cadeira atrás de si, encabulado e Tenten lhe dirigia um sorriso amarelo.

Kiba teria um pouco mais de trabalho, porque precisaria memorizar dois papéis, mas contaria isso a ele somente depois de memorizar as falas de Teobaldo, colocou-o, portanto, para ensaiar as lutas com Rock Lee e Shino, ficando no palco.

- Shikamaru, não é pra dormir de verdade – Sakura seria uma parceira perfeita para aquele preguiçoso, ela era muito enérgica quando queria alguma coisa, especialmente por não receber o papel principal.

- Eu não entendo isso aqui, Neji.

- É só uma fala, Uzumaki, você só tem que ler – respondia Neji com a irritação crescendo na voz.

Naruto – Licenciado...

Neji – Ludibriado...

Naruto – Estendido...

Neji – Ofendido...

Naruto – Amarrado..

Neji – Separado...

Naruto – Apanhado...

Neji – Desprezado

Naruto – Confundido...

Neji - Destruído... Naruto recite certo.

Naruto – Eu tô tentando, mas isso é difícil.

"Não sei se fiz certo coloca-los juntos" pensava Moriko passando pelo balcão dos dois "Neji é meio... Digamos... Irritadiço".

Moriko parou atrás da cortina vermelha do balcão em que os principais atuavam, sua paciência se esgotando.

Hinata – Q-quem és tu que, encoberto p-pela noite, entras em meu s-s-segredo?

- Hinata, pare de gaguejar – a sensei estava se zangando, colocou a cabeça pra dentro da cortina, o cenho franzido.

- D-d-desculpe, Moriko-sensei – Hinata abaixou a cabeça, Sasuke olhou de Hinata a Moriko.

A sensei checou o relógio e suspirou, pulou do balcão deles para o palco.

- Todos, podem parar, acabou o tempo de hoje – Lee, Kiba e Shino deram-lhe espaço para ficar no centro – Quero que treinem em casa, amanhã quero pelo menos metade dessas falas decoradas.

Várias exclamações e os shinobis iam saindo do teatro.

- Kiba, espere que tenho que falar com você – Moriko puxou o garoto pro canto, enquanto falavam.

Na saída o céu estava azul alaranjado com o sol posto, mas ainda não totalmente escuro, já se podia ver a primeira estrela da noite, Hinata ia cabisbaixa quando encontrou Neji, Tenten falava com ele, mas ela difícil vê-lo mexer a boca para responder qualquer coisa. Neji terminou a conversa quando viu a prima sair, o Uchiha logo atrás dela. Ficou ainda mais sério e se aproximou.

- Vamos pra casa, Hinata-sama.

- Sim, Neji-nii-san – responde e começaram a andar.

"Não acredito que vou fazer isso" pensou Sasuke seguindo os primos.

- Hinata – ela ouviu e se virou e Neji o fez também – Pode ir até minha casa hoje, pra ensaiarmos?

Abriu a boca para aceitar, mas o garoto Hyuuga foi mais rápido.

- Não – colocou-se na frente da prima, Hinata encarava Sasuke sobre seu ombro, mas baixou a cabeça – Hinata-sama tem que treinar hoje, eu mesmo ensaiarei com ela, Uchiha.

- Você não é o Romeu, Hyuuga – respondeu o vingador – Além disso, foi à própria sensei quem pediu.

Neji não respondeu, virou-se para Hinata e seguiram para o Clã Hyuuga deixando um Sasuke contrariado para trás, que logo depois também seguiu o seu próprio caminho.

- Sasuke! – chamou uma voz irritantemente familiar – Eu vi o que aconteceu, às vezes o Neji é um grosso.

- O que quer, Sakura?

- Ah, eu poderia preparar o jantar pra você, o que acha Sasuke?

- Não, obrigado – seguiu colocando as mãos nos bolsos.

- E que tal um ramen no Ichiraku – passavam em frente do mesmo e Naruto ria com Rock Lee e Chouji – Ah, esquece, o Naruto está lá.

- Não se preocupe comigo. Vou treinar, tchau.

- Sasuke... – a garota suspirou vendo-o se afastar pulando prédio por prédio – Porque você não deixa eu me aproximar?

Cabisbaixa seguiu para a própria casa quando ouvi um chamado e virou-se.

- SAKURA! QUER UM RAMEN? – era Naruto novamente convidando para um ramen.

- TENHO MAIS O QUE FAZER NARUTO – e caminhou a passos largos.

O loiro ficou tristonho, mas logo tratou de se reanimar com os amigos ali com ele.

- Tio, mais um - pediu.

Hinata continuava calada, ainda não perguntara porquê Neji fez aquilo. Sabia que ele iria lhe dizer, tinha uma amizade especial com o primo, entendia o jeito calado e meio frio dele, mas que poderia ser irresistivelmente doce.

- Neji-nii-san, porque disse tudo àquilo para Sasuke-san?

- Porque é a verdade, Hinata-sama.

- V-vai ensaiar comigo, Neji?

- Vou.

- Mas eu terei que ensaiar com Sasuke-san, Neji.

- Mas vamos adiar isso ao máximo, Hinata-sama, não é certo a herdeira do Clã ficar indo até a casa de um garoto sozinha.

Hinata corou furiosamente mais uma vez naquele dia.

- Mas só iremos ensaiar, Neji-nii-san.

O gênio Hyuuga não tornou a responder, sabia que Hinata só queria ensaiar, mas conhecia a mentalidade dos garotos, principalmente dos de quatorze anos, apesar de ser um ano mais velho, mesmo que o Uchiha não estivesse interessado em garotas por ter apenas em mente a vingança para seu próprio Clã, não queria deixar Hinata sozinha com ele.

- Amanhã, quem sabe – foram suas últimas palavras para depois entrarem pelos portões do Clã Hyuuga.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Oie!**

**Gente, agradeço infinitamente por todas as review, são realmente muito importar, obrigada mesmo!**

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

_Giuli-hyuga_ – Muito obrigada pelos elogios! Fico extremamente feliz que esteja gostando e continue acompanhando. Beijos!

_Yanagi Yuhiko – _Ele com curiosidade eu me inspirei no episódio 101 que ele quer ver por baixo da máscara do Kakashi. E eu estou quase certa que ele quer tornar a Hinata uma vingadora Uchiha. Continue acompanhando. Beijos!

_Larry A. K. McDowell – _Bom, Larry, não teve cena de desmaio, mas o que você achou? Hinata corada o suficiente? E eu me diverti muito escrevendo a cena da Sakura estapeando o Neji, estava com instindo assassino para com ele. Até o próximo capítulo. Beijos!

_Isa belle b.a.y.h__ – _Sakura esposa do Shika só num teatro mesmo. Mas o Neji tava bem plausível, já que a professora estava olhando e tudo o mais, mas o Sasuke estava realmente curioso, mas ele vai voltar a ser frio. Quanto a Neji vs. Sasuke? É esperar pra ver. Beijos!

_Carol-sana__ – _Sim, a fic é Sasuke/Hinata, apesar de eu adora-la com os outros casais que você sugeriu. Vou fazer fic dela com o Neji e o Naruto ainda, mas essa ela é do Sasuke. Agora, eu vou criar uns atritos entre ele e o Neji. Continue acompanhando. Beijos!

_Hiei-and-Shino_ – Olá! Que bom que está gostando e muito obrigada pelos elogios, ajudam muito, mesmo. Obrigada. Continue acompanhando, por favor. Beijos!

_Uzumaki Kagome-chan – _É, acho que eu realmente vou fazer um quebra-pau entre o Neji e o Sasuke, mas um pouquinho mais pra frente. Obrigada por estar acompanhando, continue, e pelos elogios. Beijos!

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM!**


	5. Capítulo IV

**Capítulo IV**

Já era o oitavo dia dos ensaios e continuavam da mesma maneira, ensaiando em pares. Era sexta-feira e Moriko-sensei queria que todos viessem no sábado também para ensaios gerais.

Ela estava ajudando Kiba, Lee e Shino no palco, a luta de espadas deveria ser bem trabalhada, assim como o baile e a morte dos principais, já que eram os pontos mais altos da peça.

- Você tem que parar de gaguejar, Hinata – Sasuke estava com os braços cruzados, tanto ele como Hinata já tinham decorado todas as falas.

- S-sim, Sasuke-san – ela não o encarava – Mas eu fico nervosa q-quando você me enc-cara...

Um suspiro por parte do portador do Sharingan, ele se aproximou da Hyuuga, muito, ficando com seu nariz a poucos centímetros do dela. Segurou seu queixo a fazendo encara-lo.

- Hinata, escute – ela não desviava os olhos, mas tremia sob o toque dele – Daqui duas semanas nós vamos ter que nos beijar em público e é muito provável que Moriko-sensei nos faça repetir essa cena muitas vezes antes do espetáculo para que fique perfeito – o seu tom de voz era calmo como se explicando para uma criancinha primária. – Acho que o primeiro passo será parar de se sentir desconfortável perto de mim.

Sasuke se afastou e Hinata concordou com a cabeça ao se recuperar do transe e corar.

"Devo tê-la assustado" pensou o Uchiha, sério.

- AH! EU ODEIO ISSO! – a voz de Naruto pôde ser ouvida por todo o teatro – Essas palavras são muito difíceis! O cara que escreveu isso devia ser um solteirão sem televisão!

- Você é um idiota, Naruto! – Neji se levantou e deu um simples tapa na cabeça do loiro, aparentemente fraco, mas ele foi de cara no chão.

Moriko, do palco, suspirou e consultou o relógio.

- Certo, por hoje é tudo! – exclamou e as pessoas foram saindo.

Ao chegarem à saída, Neji logo veio de encontro a Hinata. Ele ainda não deixara que ela fosse até a casa de Sasuke para ensaiarem.

Moriko se aproximou.

- Hinata, Sasuke – chamou, os Genins se aproximaram e, consequentemente, Neji também, a atriz não tinha uma feição muito alegre – Eu fiquei sabendo que os dois não andam ensaiando juntos, qual o problema?

Hinata estremeceu, Sasuke arregalou levemente os olhos e o que Neji temia, acabava de acontecer.

- Ahn... É que... Nós não... – a jovem garota Hyuuga tentou começar, mas Sasuke completou por ela.

- É que nossos horários estavam incompatíveis, mas hoje mesmo iremos ensaiar.

- Assim é melhor – ela sorriu e se virou – Ensaiem bastante, então, não quero gaguejos e seriedade na minha peça – voltou a se virar para eles com um olhar assassino – E se vocês não ensaiarem juntos, eu vou saber.

Assim, a atriz voltou a entrar no Teatro.

Hinata ficou parada com a mão sobre o peito. Neji estava encarando Sasuke que não desviava o olhar. Uma batalha de titãs.

- Não quero gracinhas pra cima da minha prima, Uchiha – Neji fora direto ao ponto – Hinata-sama me conta qualquer coisa.

- Neji-nii-san...

- Não se preocupe – Sasuke sorria de canto – Só vamos nos beijar, nada de mais.

- Uchiha! – Neji partiu pra cima dele, mas Hinata segurou-lhe o braço.

- Na-não se preocupe Neji-nii-san – ela encarava os olhos do primo com carinho e respeito – Não vamos fazer nada, eu prometo.

Os músculos do gênio Uchiha relaxaram e ele respirou fundo. Em Hinata ele confiava, mas até que ponto ela não iria deixar Sasuke se aproximar? Ele era o garoto mais cobiçado de Konoha, mas talvez fosse exatamente por isso que gostara tanto de Naruto até um tempo atrás, porque ele era rejeitado.

Pelo que ela lhe contara deixara de tentar qualquer coisa com o Uzumaki muito recentemente, então provavelmente ainda estaria muito fragilizada.

- Vou pega-la às 21:00, Hinata-sama – alertou e começou a seguir seu caminho para o Clã Hyuuga, mesmo insatisfeito.

Sasuke olhava para o céu, novamente saíram do ensaio assim que o sol tinha acabo de se pôr. O azul arroxeado com um pouco de vermelho ainda se mantinha pichado sobre suas cabeças.

- Vamos – disse ele e foi seguindo para seu próprio Clã, a Hyuuga em seu encalço.

As luzes de Konoha começavam a se acender no caminho para o Clã Uchiha. Hinata se mantinha alguns passos para trás de Sasuke. Passaram pelo Clã Inuzuka e pelo Ichiraku Ramen onde seus amigos estavam, naquele momento o estômago da garoto roncou baixo, mas o suficiente para Sasuke ouvir.

"Acho que não tenho nada em casa" pensou o vingador "Será que...".

- Hinata – ela rapidamente fitou-lhe a nuca quando ele pronunciou seu nome e vendo-o parar – Quer comer um ramen?

- N-não, Sasuke-san, e-estou bem... – mas seu estômago traidor dizia o contrário.

- Vem, eu pago – novamente ela se encontrava um pouco atrás dele para andar, chegaram ao restaurante onde Rock Lee, Naruto e Chouji estavam comendo.

- Sasuke! Hinata! – alegrou-se o hiper-ativo ao vê-los fazendo Sasuke bufas e Hinata corar.

- Oi, Naruto-kun...

Eles sentaram-se. Os outros continuaram a conversar animadamente, ora ou outra Hinata afirmava alguma coisa ou até falava alguma coisa, mas era raro. Sasuke manteve-se o tempo todo calado, observando.

- Olá! – Ayumi veio atende-los – O que vão querer?

- Um missu-lamen e... – Sasuke olhou Hinata que sorria com alguma coisa que Rock Lee acabara de dizer, sentiu uma fisgada no estômago – Hinata?

Ela se virou para encará-lo e o sorriso murchando até sumir.

- Sim?

- Seu ramen.

- Oh, eu quero um missu-lamen.

"Se ela ia querer a mesma coisa tivesse dito antes" pensou Sasuke aborrecido. Hinata novamente virou-se para os outros e o sorriso voltou-lhe a face "Não sei o que é tão engraçado".

- Como eu odeio carregar as compras – Sakura voltava do mercado, já era noite e tinha ido pegar algumas coisas para a mãe – Ah, olha o Sasuke.

Ele vinha dobrando a esquina que levava para o Clã, Sakura se aproximou.

- Oi, Sasuke-kun – disse simpática e com um grande sorriso na face, Hinata virou a esquina atrás de Sasuke – Hinata?

- Olá, Sakura-chan – a garota Hyuuga estava completamente envergonhada, afinal, Sakura gostava de Sasuke e ela estava indo ensaiar na casa dele. Sozinhos.

- Está acompanhando-a até em casa, Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke iria afirmar, mas Hinata, espantosamente, foi mais rápida.

- S-sim, Sakura-chan – odiava mentir, mas não queria que Sakura pensasse mal dela – O Clã Hyuuga f-fica um pouco para trás do Clã U-uchiha e Neji-nii-san t-t-teve que ir embora mais cedo e-e...

- Tudo bem, Hinata, eu já entendi – ela estava séria, mas sorriu – Você aproveitou pra ir na cola do Sasuke, porque ele é demais!

O portador do Sharingan revirou os olhos, mas Hinata consentiu.

- Sim, Sakura-chan, f-foi isso.

Sakura sorriu mais um pouco.

- Ah, Sasuke, quer me ajudar com as compras? – a esperança dela ela era engraçada, para Hinata, sabia agora porque Naruto gostava tanto dela.

- Não, estou com pressa, Sakura – ele fora rápido e frio como uma estaca de gelo. Hinata foi tomada por um súbito sentimento de pena pela de madeixas rosadas.

O Uchiha voltou a andar em direção ao seu Clã.

- Ahn, sinto muito, Sakura-chan, também tenho que ir – se curvou.

- Tudo bem, Hinata.

A de olhos perolado foi correndo e Sakura ficou olhando ainda por um tempo as costas de Sasuke com o símbolo do Clã em sua camisa preta. Lágrimas embaçaram seus olhos, mas nenhuma iria cair. Ela prometera a si mesma que nenhuma palavra fria ou rude de Sasuke a faria desistir.

"Ele ainda será meu" repetiu mais uma vez o pensamento possessivo, mas que a fazia ficar cada vez mais forte.

Hinata estava brava inconscientemente com o moreno a sua frente. Ele tinha magoado Sakura. Sabia que ela tinha ficado chateada, era uma garota, elas ficavam magoadas por esse tipo de tratamento. Ele fora, definitivamente, rude, sem coração, grosseiro e mal. Deveria ao menos tê-la ajudado com as compras. Que mal faria?

- Chegamos – ele abriu a porta corrediça e ela entrou, tirando os sapatos na porta e esperando.

Sasuke também retirou seus sapatos e entrou.

A casa era extremamente silenciosa. Grande e um pouco empoeirada, mas limpa e ajeitada o suficiente para um adolescente que morava sozinho.

"Deve ser tão solitário" pensou, mas o sentimento de raiva ainda predominava nela "Não importam o quanto digam que sim, ninguém gosta de ficar sozinho".

Ele não seria diferente em nenhum sentido. Deveria ser por isso que ele tolerava tanto Naruto.

Foram pra sala que continha apenas uma mesa se centro de madeira sobre o tatame. Sentaram-se um de frente para o outro e ficaram em silêncio.

- Então... – Sasuke queria parar de enrolar – Tem que parar de gaguejar, Hinata.

- S-sim, Sasuke-san...

- Exatamente, tem que parar com isso, é irritante – ela abaixou a cabeça e ele suspirou – Imagine... Imagine que eu sou Neji.

Ela o encarou surpresa. O quê ele estava lhe pedindo?

- Você parece não gaguejar perto dele – ele se aproximou, dando a volta na mesa e sentando-se ao lado dela – Então, imagine que eu sou Neji.

A jovem Hyuuga olhou profundamente para o garoto a sua frente, se esforçando para imagina-lo como Neji.

Estavam os dois, um de frente para o outro e Neji se aproximava. Iria beijá-la, mas os lábios que tocaram os seus não eram os do primo, mas o próprio Uchiha.

Corou e balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro para afastar tais pensamentos.

- O que foi?

- Não consigo imaginá-lo como Neji-nii-san.

Ela tinha os olhos fechados, mas quando os abriu se viu encarando um meio sorriso nos lábio do Uchiha, lábios que se pegara imaginando beijar. Corou mais.

- Porque está sorrindo, Sasuke-san?

- Você não gaguejou.

- Ahn?

Realmente, não tinha gaguejado. Imaginar-se o beijando deveria fazê-la gaguejar mais, mas foi o reverso. Definitivamente desistira de entender a si mesma.

- Vamos ensaiar logo, daqui a pouco Neji vai chegar.

Abriram os livretos na cena da sacada. Estavam trabalhando duro nela para Moriko-sensei não reclamar e para cumprirem com êxito a missão, cada um deles por seus próprios propósitos.

- Hinata-sama...

Neji estava inquieto e fora assim que passara todo o jantar. Hiashi não reparava que a filha primogênita não estava presente e se Hanabi percebeu qualquer coisa, não demonstrou.

Estava sentando na varanda, preocupado. O relógio estava quase chegando no horário, faltavam apenas quinze minutos. Não queria chegar adiantado, mostraria apenas que ele não confiava na palavra de Hinata. Mas aquela espera estava sendo torturante, ainda mais com a sua mente fantasiando possibilidades de acontecimentos entre sua prima e o shinobi.

Rangeu os dentes. Mais dez minutos.

- Já chega, Hinata – Sasuke jogou o livreto sobre a mesinha, levantou-se e sentou-se na janela – Neji vai chegar daqui a pouco.

- Certo – ela se levantou e guardou o seu livreto na bolsa que trazia o tiracolo.

De novo silêncio.

Tímidos e inexpressivos não deveriam ser mantidos no mesmo lugar, era a opinião da garota. Nenhum nunca falava nada por seus respectivos motivos e isso começava a dar os característicos sinais de incômodo, como impaciência, se mexer muito, gestos, abrir a boca para falar, mas jamais começar.

- Porque não quis ajudar Sakura-chan, hoje mais cedo, Sasuke-san?

- Porque ela é irritante.

Não deu tempo de Hinata dizer nada em prol da amiga, a campainha tocou no mesmo instante.

Eles foram juntos para a porta, Neji os esperava do lado de fora. A garota se virou e curvou-se para o Uchiha.

- Obrigada por ensaiar comigo – seu tom era sério demais para a kunoichi que era famosa por não ter inimigos e pensar sempre nos outro primeiro, antes de si mesma, mas era exatamente o que ela estava fazendo – E, Sasuke-san...

Ele esperou pacientemente ela continuar. Neji ao seu lado igualmente curioso, havia percebido que a prima não estava gaguejando perto dele.

- Eu também... – virou-se de costas, se o encara-se nos olhos ele iria saber que estava mentindo, mas era uma mentira necessária, mais uma - ...Te acho... Irritante.

E sem mais nem menos seguiu para seu próprio Clã. Neji a seguiu logo depois de lançar um olhar confuso para o Uchiha que permanecia parado na porta.

"Hinata..." pensava. Ela tinha sido a primeira garota em toda a Konoha que o tinha rejeitado. Tinha sido a primeira a ter a ousadia de chamá-lo de irritante e isso o assustou, o excitou, o deixou confuso, o iludiu e desiludiu "Essa é a sensação que a Sakura sentiu? Que o Naruto sente sempre que a Sakura o chama de irritante?".

Passaram todo o caminho em silêncio, mas nas portas do Clã Neji perguntou:

- O que foi aquilo, Hinata-sama?

- Acho que o papel de principal, Neji-nii-san – ela explicou com meias palavras – Subiu a cabeça de Sasuke-san.

Assim, foi para seu quarto sem nem mais uma palavra.

-

-

-

**Olá!**

**Quero me desculpar pela demora, mas aqui está fazendo um frio e meus dedos congelaram! **

**Certo, essa foi uma desculpa muito estilo Kakashi, mas tudo bem.**

¹Ayume: Não tenho certeza se é assim que se escreve ou se esse é realmente o nome dela. Desculpem-me se estiver errado.

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

**Larry A. K. McDowell: **_Hey, Larry, vai ter bastante Kabuto nessa história ainda, apesar dele ser mal! Obrigada por estar lendo e gostando! E sim, vai ter um leve quebra-pau, mas muito leve! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo confio no seu julgamento. Beijos! E MELHOR AUTORA É VOCÊ!_

**Hiei-and-Shino: **_Obrigada por ler! Tudo bem, já que você está gostando tanto eu posso fazer o Shino ser um pouco protetor, mas eu não sei quanto a um quebra-pau, o Shino é um cara tranqüilo. Obrigada por ler e pela review! Beijos!_

**Inoroxxx: **_Ah! Obrigada por ler minha fic! morre Inoroxxx lendo minha fic. Obrigada mesmo, nem precisava de review, você tá lendo e gostando! Meu Deus, que emoção. É o Neji tá muito superprotetor, mas é o dever dele. Obrigada mais uma vez e espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo. Beijos!_

**Uzumaki Kagome-chan: **_Depois desse seu gentil pedido, claro que eu iria continuar! Hehe... Mas além de serem ninjas que conseguem fazer jutsus super legais e tals, eles são adolescentes, não é? Precisam desses impulsos pra sobreviver. Obrigada por ler e pela review! Continue me ameaçando, acho que isso realmente ajuda! Beijos!_

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM!**


	6. Capítulo V

**Capítulo V**

Na manhã seguinte o sol estava um pouco mais forte, a primavera estava chegando rápido, o céu azul límpido e magnífico, ambos os personagens principais acordaram no mesmo instante, mas nas suas devidas casas.

Hinata sentiu um tremendo alívio dentro de si por aquelas palavras, tão verdadeiras, ditas ao moreno Uchiha. Já estava na hora de ele aprender que também podia ser irritante com aquele jeito frio e face séria.

Sasuke já se sentia completamente diferente, era como se uma mão imaginária apertasse seu estômago casa vez que repassava a frase da garota em sua mente. _Eu também... Te acho irritante. Eu também te acho irritante. Te acho irritante. Irritante. Irritante._

- Estou ficando paranóico – disse se levantando e passando a mão pelos cabelos arrepiados.

Hinata desce as escadas sorrindo, passa por uma das empregas que carregava uma bandeja de prata com uma xícara fumegante em cima.

"Deve ser para papai" pensou a garota, ainda sorrindo "Ele não vai tomar café conosco, então".

Entrou na cozinha e viu Neji terminado seu café e Hanabi monologando com o primo enquanto tomava o seu próprio café as manhã.

- Bom dia – disse se sentando e puxando uma tigela de arroz.

- Bom dia, Hinata-sama.

- Onee-san – Hanabi ainda era muito pequena, mas já sabia tagarelar demais.

- Olá, Hanabi.

Começou a tomar o café da manhã em silêncio, apenas sorrindo às vezes com algum comentário da pequena irmã e logo depois partiu com Neji para o Teatro de Konoha.

Sasuke não conseguiu comer nada, sabia que se tentasse a comida não pararia no seu estômago. Partiu, então, para o Teatro. Sério, com as mãos nos bolsos. Olhava distraído para o céu, ainda pensando no que seus amigos sentiam quando ele os chamava de irritantes. Será que era aquele mal estar?

Chegando ao Teatro algumas pessoas já se encontravam lá, como Sakura, Shino, Lee, Tenten, Kabuto e Chouji. Ficou junto deles, mas sem dizer nada, mesmo com Sakura fazendo mil e uma perguntas sobre tudo e qualquer coisa somente para puxar algum assunto que o tirasse dos devaneios e o fizesse responder. Ino chegou e se pendurou no pescoço dele, com Sakura gritando para solta-lo. Rock Lee atrás de Sakura com lágrimas nos olhos e Tenten revirando os seus.

Logo Shikamaru também chegou e ficou olhando as poucas nuvens daquele dia e reclamando que Sakura e Ino brigando eram muito problemáticas. Shino ficava observando um louva-deus pulando por ali e logo Kiba se aproximou sorrindo com Akamaru que soltou um latido animado. Naruto chegou pouco depois sorrindo e passando a mão na barriga.

- Nada melhor que café da manhã no Ichiraku – dizia.

Neji e Hinata foram os últimos. Viraram a esquina e Hinata sorria olhando para o primo, que não estava com o rosto sério, mas neutro e sem as sobrancelhas franzidas. Parecia que a garota não sentia nenhum remorso com o que dissera.

O estômago de Sasuke deu um solavanco. _Irritante. _

Ele bem lhe mostraria o quando podia ser irritante.

Quando se aproximaram a garota Hyuuga sussurrou um tímido bom dia e depois Moriko-sensei os chamava para entrar.

Já iam se dissipando para seus respectivos balcões quando ela aumentou a voz:

- Hoje vamos fazer diferente – subiu no palco – Todos ensaiaremos aqui e juntos, porque já estão bastante familiarizados com seus parceiros.

Os genins ficaram um tempo parados no mesmo lugar sem conseguir compreender o que aquelas palavras realmente queriam dizer, mas a professora tratou de apressa-los.

- Vamos, vamos – dizia batendo palmas para desperta-los – Não fiquem parados aí, temos uma peça a ensaiar.

Todos sobem ao palco e ficam atrás das coxias dos dois lados do palco.

- Neji, começará a peça pela fala do Príncipe, então você é o primeiro, seguido por Shikamaru, Shino e Sakura – estava séria e segurava o livreto da peça – Vamos começar um, dois, três.

Enquanto os shinobis entravam no palco e, sob o olhar vigilante da sensei, os restantes ficavam esperando atrás da cortina, ora treinando suas próprias falas, ora conversando sobre as últimas _notícias_ de Konoha.

Sasuke estava encostado a uma parede, ouvindo o recital dos que estavam no palco, os olhos fechados e pensativo. Naruto se aproxima do parceiro e fala:

- Que aconteceu, Sasuke?

- Nada.

- Mas você está estranho...

- Não aconteceu nada, Naruto.

- Hum - o loiro cruzou os braços, mas não parecia convencido - Ensaiou com a Hinata-chan ontem à noite?

Essas palavras fizeram o moreno abrir os olhos e cravar as duas pedras ônix no palco, do outro lado do salão por onde os personagens da peça circulavam.

- Sim, ensaie, por quê?

- É que eu ouvi Moriko-sensei repreendendo vocês - lançou um imenso sorriso ao Uchiha - O perfeito Sasuke deixou de cumprir ordens, suas fãs vão se decepcionar.

- Não foi por escolha minha, imbecil - respondeu seco - Neji não queria deixar Hinata ir até minha casa.

Uma lâmpada se acendeu dentro da cabeça do shinobi.

- Espera, vocês foram ensaiar na sua casa? - sua voz subindo gradativamente.

- É.

- Sozinhos? NA SUA CASA? - aquela altura que o hiper-ativo gritou todos os olhavam e Sasuke ficou intensamente vermelho, mas o soco que queria desferir em Naruto veio de outra direção.

- QUIETO UZUMAKI! - Moriko-sensei se encontrava junto com os dois - Isso é um teatro, não um mercado de peixes, eu quero silêncio.

Naruto não respondeu e Moriko voltou para a peça, dizendo para Neji, Shino, Shikamaru e Sakura recomeçarem tudo.

- Moriko-sensei é tão forte quanto Tsunade-obaa-san - o garoto da raposa se levantou com as mãos no nariz fazendo-o dar dois estalos altos antes de soltar.

- Bem feito.

Hinata, do outro lado do salão, estava inquieta. Sasuke tinha acabado de contar para Naruto, isso ela sabia distinguir certamente pela conversa que o loiro fez questão que todos ali presentes escutassem, sobre a ida dela para ensaiar com o Uchiha na noite passada. Só ficou um pouco mais aliviada por saber que Sakura estava no palco ensaiando com seu primo e os outros.

Kiba estava ao seu lado, repassando as falas baixinho com Akamaru. A Hyuuga olhava para Sasuke com esperanças de que ele lhe olhasse de volta e entendesse que era para ele ficar quieto, já que tinham mentido para Sakura noite passada.

- Naruto - o portador do Sharingan começou - Não conte para Sakura.

- Não contar para Sakura? Por quê? - ingenuamente, Naruto coçou a cabeça.

O moreno fechou os olhos e deu alguns passos para mais fundo no salão, atrás de algumas araras de roupas de circo perdidas por ali e cheias de poeira.

- Quando estávamos indo para minha casa, encontramos Sakura - suspirou - E Hinata disse a ela que eu a estava acompanhando, mas na verdade estávamos indo para minha casa.

- Hum... - ele pareceu pensativo por uns instantes - Porque Hinata mentiu?

- Eu não sei.

- Garotas são mesmo problemáticas.

"Nem precisa me dizer" foi o pensamento de Sasuke ao sair de trás da arara e ver Neji, Shikamaru, Shino e Sakura entrando, para logo depois Moriko os seguir com uma lista nas mãos.

- Shino, é você de novo e... Uchiha - disse olhando a lista que trazia - Vamos lá!

Sasuke passou com as mãos nos bolsos pelo salão, sem livreto. Ao passar por Shino sentiu uma onda elétrica, mas não foi uma coisa boa. Foi cortante como ventos frios de inverno na pele crua. Balançou um pouco a cabeça para afastar a sensação.

- Quero emoção, ouviu, Uchiha? - ela voltou para a platéia, da primeira fileira - Comecem.

Assim a manhã passou, com apenas os atos iniciais ensaiados, até a chegada do Romeu ao Baile, mas ainda sem se encontrar com sua amada Julieta.

Moriko-sensei, como todos os dias, liberou-os para lanchar. Cada um trazia sua própria comida, sempre, ou alguém dos respectivos Times preparava para os outros, as meninas, pra variar.

- Isso está uma delícia, Hinata-chan - Kiba comia rapidamente e feliz o seu arroz com sushi de camarão, Akamaru também comia, com uma pequena tigela, ao seu lado.

- Au!

- Tem razão, Akamaru, Hinata é a melhor cozinheira.

- O-obrigada, Kiba-kun - disse timidamente sorrindo para os dois, enquanto comiam. Shino era mais educado, não falando de boca cheia ou comendo como aqueles dois, mastigou, esperou um pouco e então se virou para agradecer.

- Obrigada, Hinata-chan - disse e completou, sussurrando - Tenha cuidado.

Ela ficou alguns momentos sem entender.

Ainda no mesmo tom, completou.

- Ensaiar com o Uchiha fora de horário pode ser, no mínimo, perigoso.

A cara de espanto que a pequena Hyuuga fez a delatou por completo. Como Shino poderia saber?

- S-shino-kun, e-eu...

- Um grilinho me contou.

Ela corou furiosamente, mas não por sentir-se envergonhada, mas por Sasuke. Agora Shino também sabia que ela o tinha humilhado chamando-o de irritante, ao menos para ela aquilo que fizera fora uma humilhação e na presença de Neji. Somente o primo ter o conhecimento da situação era o bastante, mas agora Shino também sabia.

E suas expressões a delataram de novo.

- Não vou contar nada a ninguém, Hinata-chan - voltou a comer mais um sushi de camarão, engolir e falar - Só não quero que se machuque.

- O-obrigada por se p-preocupar, Shino-kun - mesmo não entendo o motivo da última frase do companheiro, aqueles sentimentos que ele nutria por ela eram muito encantadores e apreciava sua preocupação.

Para seus companheiros de Time, Hinata era uma boneca. Uma delicada boneca de cristal e a missão dele era impedir que ela se quebrasse, mesmo que eles tivessem sido descuidados algumas vezes, os riscos e as pequenas partes quebradas os ensinaram, e a ela também, a serem mais cuidadosos, mesmo que esses infortúnios pudessem ser concertados.

- Já descansaram o bastante, vamos à cena do Baile - Moriko-sensei apareceu do nada anunciando o retorno dos ensaios.

Eles se apressaram em voltar para as coxias.

- Hinata, Sasuke, Kiba e Tenten - disse Moriko e os quatro se aproximaram - Desde a última fala de Teobaldo. Comecem!

Kiba - A paciência imposta, em união a minha cólera tenaz, fazem tremer minhas carnes em seus choques contrários. Retirar-me-ei, mas esta intrusão que agora parece doce, ainda se tornará fel amargo. _(Kiba volta a coxia)_

Sasuke _(A Hinata)_ - Se profano com minha mão por demais indigna esse santo relicário, a gentil expiração é esta: meus lábios, dois ruborizados peregrinos, estão prontos a suavizar com um beijo tão rude contato.

Nas coxias, Neji estava um pouco à frente, junto com Sakura e Ino que se mantinham, ou melhor, eram mantidas ali por Naruto e Chouji, ou era capaz de Moriko-sensei as matar por interromper a cena dos principais. As duas kunoichis ardiam em ciúmes.

Sasuke - Não têm lábios às santas e lábios também os peregrinos?

A cada fala Neji dava um passo à frente, quase aparecendo pela coxia.

Hinata - S-sim, peregrino, lábios que deve usar na o-oração.

Sasuke - Oh! Então, santa adorada, deixai que os lábios façam o que as mãos fazem...

No próximo passo, Shino segurou seu braço. Mais que nunca Naruto tinha que segurar Sakura, mas conforme o momento do beijo se aproximava, mais ela se acalmava e sua face ficava contraída.

Shino encarava Neji por sob os óculos escuros, mas mesmo sem o Byakugan, Neji sabia o que ele queria dizer. _Confie nela. _E Neji confiou, relaxando e voltando alguns passos.

Sasuke - ...livres do pecado!

O moreno se aproxima da Hyuuga, enlaça a cintura dela e olha nos olhos perolados com um intenso magnetismo para que ela também não desvie o olhar. Queria provocá-la, queria que ela se rendesse ao encanto que o fizera ter o fã clube que tem hoje, mas parecia que não estava dando certo. O beijo não veio e ela a soltou, mas ainda insistia na provocação sutil.

Hinata - Deste modo passou para meus lábios o pecado que os vossos contraíram.

E Hinata não gaguejara, enfim, perto de Sasuke. Ele fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, pelo jeito Moriko-sensei não era uma atriz tão inútil quanto pensara que ela fosse ao sugerir aqueles treinos em casa. Ela tinha perdido parte da vergonha ao se encontrar com ele. Ao encará-lo nos olhos. Naruto, Sakura, até mesmo Itachi, depois de um tempo a imensidão negra ficava tão intensa que eles eram obrigados a desviar o olhar. Menos Hinata.

"O que essa garota tem?" pensava.

- Uchiha, a próxima fala - a voz estridente de Moriko ecoando pelo teatro vazio ecoou em sua mente e o tirou dos devaneios.

Mesmo Hinata não percebendo as intenções do Uchiha para provocá-la, elas estavam presentes e outro Hyuuga percebeu. E naquela noite Neji não a deixou ir a casa de Sasuke para ensaiarem.

- Segundas, quartas e sextas-feiras, Uchiha, são os dias que Hinata irá a sua casa - impôs na saída do Teatro - E irei buscá-la todos os dias, às nove.

- Inclua o sábado - o moreno sharingan não se intimidou.

- Sábado?

- Eu não faço nada aos sábados e acredito que Hinata também não, inclua próximo o sábado de tarde - cruzou os braços.

- Não.

Hinata se aproximou naquela hora, tinha ouvido a conversa ao longe e não estava satisfeita. Ela parecia um objeto que Neji e Sasuke, parecendo duas crianças, selecionavam os dias para cada um brincar com ela.

- Neji-nii-san...

- Sim, Hinata-sama? - parou imediatamente a discussão.

- P-pode incluir o s-sábado.

o gênio não pareceu muito satisfeito, mas Hinata era da família Principal e seu dever primordial era respeitá-la e protegê-la.

- Tudo bem, sábado.

- Ótimo.

Virou-se e começou o caminho para a Mansão, logo Hinata fez um pequena reverência para o shinobi e seguiu o primo.

- Até amanhã, Hinata-chan - disse ele razoavelmente alto para que ela o escutasse, fazendo-a parar uns instantes, mas não se virar e depois continuar seguindo seu caminho.

Sasuke, por sua vez, seguiu para seu próprio Clã. E uma menina que assistia a cena de longe não pôde evitar uma lágrima escorrer por sua bochecha.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Olá! o/**

**Espero que me perdoem a demora com a atualização, eu confesso que foi inteiramente da minha preguiça, não vou alegar falha no computador ou coisa do tipo, então, culpem minha preguiça de volta às aulas!**

**Mas espero muito que tenham gostado desse capítulo, apesar de ser curtinho. E me desculpem se tiver mais erros que o normal, mas eu tive que usar o Word Pad... Maldito seja o Microsoft Word com problema de digitação!**

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

_Hiei-and-Shino:_Shino e Temari? Bem incomum, mas se eu não gostasse de coisas incomuns eu não escreveria Sasuke/Hinata! O que achou? Aos poucos eu vou incorporar um Shino mais irritado! Beijos!

_Larry A. K. McDowell:_ Nesse o Kabuto nem apareceu muito, né, Larry? Desculpe, mas fiquei revoltada, pois você, a MELHOR FICWRITER do disse que sou eu, mas na verdade é você! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo. Ah! O Sasuke pensa que todos caem aos seus pés, mas a Hinata já gostava do Naruto, porque é uma pessoinha difícil! Beijos!

_Inoroxxx:_ Hehe... Desculpe a demora, ok? Fico muito contente que a Hinata tenha realizado seu sonho, como eu disse pra Larry, ele não vai ganhar a Hinata tão facilmente. Vai ter que suar pra isso depois que perceber que gosta dela. Obrigada pelos elogios! Beijos!

_Nandinha da Vinci:_ Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic, Nanda, obrigada por acompanhar e me perdoe a demora com a atualização! Beijos!

_Uzumaki Kagome-chan:_ Desculpe a demora, Kagome-chan, mas eu me lembrei da sua ameaça. Bem, o Neji tem um grande instinto protetor, quanto a isso pode ter certeza, mas além disso... Hum... Vejamos o que minha mente pode fazer! Obrigada por ler! Beijos!

_Wuahana:_ Oieee. Desculpe a demora, sei que queria uma atualização rápida, desculpe. Fico muito feliz que esteja acompanhando a fic e gostando. Com certeza é um fora inédito. Obrigada pela review! Beijos!

_ViVizinha123:_ Desculpe, eu não costumo escrever Naruto/Hinata, Vivi, mas quem sabe eu não faço uma especialmente para o seu gosto. Obrigada por ler a minha fic mesmo não sendo um casal do seu agrado. Obrigada também pela review! Beijos!

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM!**


	7. Capítulo VI

**Capítulo V**

Alegando que precisava comprar os ingredientes para o almoço do seu Time, no dia seguinte, Hinata se separara de Neji e seguia para o supermercado.

O local se encontrava praticamente vazio, tirando a atendente exausta debruçada no balcão esperando o fim de seu expediente e um senhor na sessão de frios, pelo que podia ver.

Seguiu por algumas prateleiras após se apossar de um castinha de metal perdida por ali e começou a pegar os ingredientes que iria precisar.

- Ah, mas que droga! – uma voz familiar atingiu seus ouvidos e ela passou por mais uma prateleira, encontrando Naruto segurando mais potes de ramen do que conseguiria carregar.

Alguns dos potes lhe escapavam por baixo dos braços e o deixavam mais irritado ainda.

A morena Hyuuga rapidamente colocou sua cesta no chão e foi ajudar o loiro, se aproximando e pegando na última hora um pote que iria cair, assim como alguns espalhados pelo chão.

- E-eu ajudo você, N-naruto-kun – disse se levantando e fazendo presente.

- Hinata-chan – ele parecia animado – Obrigada, estou mesmo enrolado aqui.

- Q-quer que eu encontre uma c-certinha para você?

- Seria ótimo.

- Um mom-momento – ainda segurando alguns potes do macarrão instantâneo, saiu por entre algumas prateleiras encontrando uma pilha de cestinhas de metal idênticas a sua, jogou os potes lá e voltou para onde Naruto estava – Aqui, N-naruto-kun.

- Obrigada, Hinata-chan – ele sorria muito.

- D-de nada – ela virou-se e recolheu sua cestinha do chão.

- Está comprando muita coisa, Hinata-chan – ele observava as coisas na cesta dela.

Ela somente assentiu com a cabeça, não precisava ficar explicando que aquele era o almoço do seu Time. Naruto era meio lerdo, mas nem tanto.

- Eu queria provar sua comida um dia – essa frase a fez corar, ele segurava a sua cesta com uma mão enquanto a outra estava atrás da cabeça – Shino, o garoto-cachorro e Akamaru parecem gostar – se dirigiam ao caixa com a atendente quase dormindo, nessa parte o loiro passou a sussurrar – E Sakura-chan não cozinha nada bem.

- Ah! C-claro, Naruto-kun – ela sorriu levemente, ele a deixou passar na frente – Fa-farei seu almoço qu-quando quiser – a moça passou as compras rapidamente, já que eram os últimos clientes, queria logo sair dali – E t-tenho certeza que S-sakura-san não co-cozinha tão mal.

Naruto esperou seus potes de ramen serem passados pelo contador e pagou, saindo do estabelecimento com Hinata.

- A comida dela tem gosto de... – pensou por um instante - ...nada.

Isso fez a garota rir.

Andaram juntos pelas ruas pouco movimentadas de Konoha naquela terça-feira, as pessoas que passavam nem sequer os notava, estava querendo mesmo era voltarem para suas casas e para suas família.

Para Naruto qualquer companhia amiga era bem vinda e para Hinata, quanto mais demorasse a chegar ao Clã Hyuuga, sua prisão, melhor seria, mesmo que Neji fosse mandado para buscá-la de ficasse muito tarde.

- Hinata-chan – Naruto parou de repente – Minha casa é virando aqui.

- S-sim, Naruto-kun.

- Você quer que eu acompanhe você? – ele não largava o sorriso.

- N-não p-precisa, Naruto-kun – ela fez uma pequena pausa – Acho que N-neji-nii-san já está v-vindo atrás de mim.

- Tá. E, Hinata?

- S-sim? – ela ficou apreensiva.

- Se Sasuke fizer qualquer coisa – essas meras palavras a fizeram corar furiosamente – Pode me dizer.

- S-s-sim, N-n-naru-naruto-kun – ela engoliu seco – M-m-mas sei que... Que S-sasuke-san é um p-perfeito cava-cavalheiro.

- Tudo bem – ele começou a se afastar abanando-lhe a mão – Até amanhã, Hinata.

- A-até.

Ficou admirando enquanto Naruto sumia a distância, no conglomerado de corpos voltando para casa.

Suspirou e prosseguiu seu próprio caminho.

- Sasuke-san...

Não, tinha certeza que Sasuke nunca chegaria a esses extremos.

Sabia que ele estava bravo com ela pelo que tinha dito-lhe, mas ele mereceu, não deveria tratar as pessoas de uma maneira que não quer ser tratado.

Cerrou as sobrancelhas e continuou a passos firmes.

Ele não seria capaz. Aquela pequena demonstração hoje fora só provocação tola.

Só que aquela provocação tola tivera seqüelas, agora não conseguia mais tirar os orbes negros da cabeça. Sempre fora apaixonada pelos expressivos olhos de Naruto, se um azul sereno transmitindo-lhe confiança.

Mas os olhos negros do Uchiha eram diferentes, logicamente. Transmitiam enigmas, charadas que queria desvendar. E mais, revelavam desejo.

Uma ardência gostosa se apossou do interior da Hyuuga.

E sabia que aquele desejo também fora mostrado de seus olhos e que o moreno compreendera.

- Desejo – murmurou e logo balançou a cabeça para afastar tais pensamentos. Aproximava-se do Clã.

Não podia se permitir pensar naquelas profanações, mesmo que elas fossem ficar mantidas em sua mente.

* * *

- Então, Shino, porque me trouxe até aqui? – Kiba aproximou-se do companheiro com Akamaru em seus calcanhares.

- Hinata.

O outro não fez nenhuma menção. Nem de ir embora nem de responder ao motivo. A simples palavra já era forte suficiente.

Os dois estavam parados em um beco qualquer de Konoha. Sem saída, com algumas latas de lixo. Solitário e triste.

- O que sugere que façamos? Foi Moriko quem a colocou com o Uchiha.

- Você também não percebeu – Shino virou-se para ele, os olhos sempre por trás das lentes escuras.

- Perceber o quê?

- Que toda essa palhaçada de Teatro não é só uma missão estúpida para ajudar no Festival da Primavera.

- O... O quê? – o Inuzuka estava confuso, ainda não conseguira processar todas as palavras do Aburame.

- Exato – deu alguns passos a frente – É também uma missão para nos ensinar a interpretar na frente de um inimigo que precisemos enganar.

Mais silêncio.

Entendendo a seriedade do momento, Akamaru não latia ou se pronunciava, só ficava no encalço do dono quando ele dava alguns passos para um lado ou para o outro.

- E o que Hinata tem há ver com essa história?

- Ela é a maior beneficiada e prejudicada, Kiba.

- Como assim?

- Ela é tímida e discreta, mas quando for passar por uma situação assim, usando um Jutsu de Transformação, por exemplo, terá que se interar completamente na personalidade da pessoa.

- Eu sei disso – ele cerrou os punhos e o cenho – Quero saber por que dela sair prejudicada?

Shino demorou um pouco para responder.

A brisa primaveril noturna, entre o frio e o morno, passou acariciando-lhe a face e trazendo o doce aroma para o olfato de Kiba.

- Uchiha é apaixonável demais. Então, assim como Neji, temos que cuidar para que nossa companheira de Time não se machuque.

* * *

- Hinata – ela virou-se imediatamente, dando as costas aos portões do Clã Hyuuga que se estendia atrás dela.

- Sa-sakura-chan? – ela estava surpresa.

A rosada dificilmente falava com ela e, quando fazia, com certeza não se dava ao trabalho de ir até a casa da morena.

- É, eu sei que é um pouco estranho – ela sorria, mas a Hyuuga percebia que era um sorriso falso e seu tom era gravemente sério – Mas eu preciso falar com você.

A kunoichi mirou a casa atrás de si podendo avistas as janelas superiores da Mansão Principal. Com certeza Neji estaria em uma delas, observando, esperando pela prima, pela carga que tinha que proteger.

- Juro que não vou tomar muito seu tempo – Sakura de novo se pronunciou ao notar a relutância da garota enquanto olhava para a casa.

- T-tudo bem – concordou e foi puxada para um pouco mais longe dos portões da casa.

Elas andaram um pouco pela rua ladeada de árvores perto do Clã Hyuuga. Sakura estava um pouco mais a frente quando parou, fazendo Hinata parar também.

A Haruno virou-se para ela, com um sorriso que beirava o cruel.

- Você gosta dele, não é, Hinata?

- O-o quê? – a Hyuuga ficou confusa.

"E-ela não pode estar falando de Naruto-kun" pensava olhando para a face da rósea.

- Não se faça de boba, Hinata – ela cruzou os braços – Estou falando do meu Sasuke-kun.

- E-e-eu... Gos-gostar do... S-sasuke-san? – a Hyuuga não entendia o que ela estava querendo dizer.

"Será que é por causa do Teatro?".

- Exatamente. Sei que você gostava do Naruto, mas como ele é burro demais para perceber qualquer coisa, agora você quer o Sasuke.

- S-sakura-chan, e-eu não sei...

- Pare de encenar, Hinata – ela elevava muito o tom de voz – Escute, você não vai conseguir, entendeu? Não vai.

Os olhos perolados da kunoichi já estavam completamente carregados de lágrimas.

Nunca pensou que Sakura a trataria daquela maneira.

Sabia que Sakura sempre deixou extremamente claro o seu amor incondicional pelo Uchiha, assim como Ino, apesar de acreditar que essa última apenas quisesse irritar a rósea com essa disputa.

Agora a garota esta ali, na sua frente, acusando-a cara a cara de gostar do Sasuke dela? Era um verdadeiro absurdo.

- Sei que ele é incrível e apaixonante – continuou – Mas serei eu quem irá roubar o seu coração.

Sorriu vitoriosamente.

- S-s-sakura-chan... – as bochechas pálidas de Hinata já estavam manchadas pelas lágrimas. Aquela acusação era completamente sem fundamento e, assim, humilhante.

Ainda mais ela que tentara protegê-la dias atrás.

- Não me chame assim, não tem mais esse direito.

Ela lhe deu as costas, tremia de raiva ao completar a última frase:

- Não beije o Sasuke, Hinata – Sakura estava fora de si – Será melhor pra você.

- Sakura-san – sua voz não passou de um sussurro rouco que foi diminuindo e sumiu.

* * *

Neji observava tudo por uma das amplas janelas superiores do Clã, Byakugan ativado para ver melhor. Viu quando Sakura se afastou e quando sua prima entrou correndo, chorando, ainda segurando firmemente a sacola de compras.

Foi até o corredor para esperá-la, sabia que estava machucada e, como não tinha podido impedir esse fato, deveria ao menos amenizá-lo.

Quando a garota virou o corredor para chegar a seu quarto já se encontrava sem as sacolas, mas ainda chorava. Ele desencostou-se da porta.

- Hinata-sama – diferente das outras vezes, a voz de Neji, aos ouvidos da garota, não soara como o habitual, fria e cortante, mas terna.

Ela olhou para frente, mas sem deixar de correr.

Ao se aproximar mais do primo atirou os braços em volta de seu pescoço, enterrando seu rosto no peito dele e molhando-lhe a camisa.

O gênio Hyuuga, que sempre estava preparado para qualquer coisa, não esperava aquela reação da prima, estava muito fragilizada.

"Primeiro a decisão quanto a Naruto" pensou o moreno "Agora Sakura".

As pernas da pequena Hyuuga já não agüentavam sustenta-la e se não fosse por Neji que agora a amparava de volta, já teria ido ao chão e não faria esforço algum para levantar-se novamente.

Neji era um porto-seguro naquele mar de desgostos e confusão por onde navegavam sua mente e coração.

- Venha, Hinata-sama – Neji a pegou no colo e, com um pé, empurrou a porta do quarto da garota – Você precisa descansar.

Colocou-a na cama, delicadamente.

Imediatamente ela virou-se de lado, olhando para a lua através da janela, ainda chorando, abraçou o travesseiro e encolheu as pernas, ficando na posição fetal.

- Vou te preparar um chá – ela não respondeu. A luz do corredor levemente iluminou a cama no momento me que Neji passou por ela.

Ao chegar as escadas, encontrou Hanabi que vinha subindo.

- O que aconteceu com a nee-chan, Neji? – perguntou a mais nova, preocupada – Ela passou correndo por mim.

- Não é nada de mais, Hanabi – ele passou por ela.

- Mas ela estava chorando.

- Ela vai ficar bem, Hinata-sama é muito forte.

Mesmo que as palavras do rapaz fossem reconfortantes, a moreninha não estava muito convencida. Não gostava de ver sua irmã triste.

"O problema de Hinata-sama é que não foi um único acontecimento que a machucou e deixou naquele estado" Neji colocava a água contida no bule para ferver "Foi uma junção deles".

No seu quarto, Hinata sentou-se na cama contemplando a lua através da janela, em seu estado minguante.

As lágrimas secas na face.

"Se não fosse por Neji-nii-san eu já teria definhado no sofrimento" pensava "Mas eu tenho que ser forte, eu sou a herdeira, não posso me deixar abater".

* * *

- Sasuke-kun – em sua casa, Sakura também chorava.

Encostada na parede do seu quarto, sobre a cama, abraçada as próprias pernas.

"Será que fui muito dura com a Hinata?" o remorso era o terror que a afligia.

- Mas, Sasuke-kun... Eu não posso perdê-lo – abaixou a cabeça.

Mesmo sabendo que a Hyuuga seria incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa para prejudicar alguém daquelas maneiras baixas, não pôde evitar ir até lá alerta-la. Fora um surto de ciúmes e proteção, como uma leoa protegendo suas crias.

* * *

Um pouco mais a frente do Clã Hyuuga, num Clã importante de outrora, Sasuke jantava qualquer coisa perto da janela, sendo iluminado pela mesma lua que a garota Hyuuga.

E sentiu mais uma fisgada no estômago ao pensar novamente nas palavras dela, mas na única palavra que o atingia mais profundamente.

Irritante.

- Ah! Como eu adoro ramen – Naruto sorria para si mesmo, com uma pilha de pelo menos sete potinhos de macarrão instantâneo ao sue lado, alheio as acontecimentos da Vila.

Ele é que era realmente feliz por não saber.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Olá! o/**

**Pessoal, me desculpem a demora com mais esse capítulo e também por ele ser tão curtinho, mas é que essa cena é uma parte essencial da fic, ok.**

**Espero que tenham gostado.**

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

Larry A. K. McDowell: Como você é teimosa! Mas obrigada pelos elogios e por estar acompanhando, Larry! O quase beijo ainda se tornará um beijo! O que achou desse cap? Beijos!

Patty Uchiha: O Shino é mesmo de meter medo, mas acho que você está segura. E a Hinata é muito corajosa mesmo, a primeira vez que eu vi o Sasuke fiquei babando. Obrigada pela review! Beijos!

Diny: Valeu, Diny! Obrigado por ler e pela review! Beijos!

Wuahana: Incrível que seja bem a Hinata a mostrar essa versão dos fatos pra ele, heim? Mas ele merece, é muito chato às vezes. Obrigada por ler e pela review! E o beijo, bem, vamos ver quando sai. Beijos!

Marih-chann: Isso mesmo. Dá-lhe, Hinata! Ele merece. É, a Hinata cresceu um pouquinho, ela não pode ficar songa pra sempre. Obrigada por ler, por estar acompanhando e pela review! Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando. Beijos!

Hiei-and-Shino: Claro, vamos ver o que eu faço com o Shino. E o meu PC também é ruim. Aceito sua proposta, logo, logo sai sua fic Temari/Shino, mas não precisa fazer fic pra mim, não. Conheço a Pândega, sim, e vou ler sua fic assim que der. Obrigada pela review e por estar acompanhando. Beijos!

Monique: Literalmente ela não atacou, mas acho que já machucou bastante a Hinata, não é? Sim, a Sakura é possessiva. Obrigada pela review, desculpe a demora. Beijos!

Giuli Hyuga: Obrigada pelos elogios e pela review, Giuli! Fico feliz que esteja gostando, obrigada por estar acompanhando. Beijos!

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM.**

**Desculpem-me erros de português.**


	8. Capítulo VII

**Capítulo VII**

Ao sentir os fracos raios de sol entrar por sua cortina cerrada, penetrando no escuro do quarto como um intruso silêncioso que viera tirá-la do fantástico mundo de sonhos em que se encontrava, Hinata abriu os olhos e com certo esforço se sentou na cama.

Esfregou os olhos com as costas das mãos para despertar definitivamente e perder os últimos vestígios do lugar em sua mente que não existia aquela realidade maçante que a sufocava.

Estranha e deliciosamente só existam ela e Sasuke Uchiha.

Não agüentava mais, durante a noite acordara diversas vezes com sonhos diferentes, mas todos recheados de Sasuke.

Levantou-se e seguiu para o banheiro, olhou-se no espelho e jogou uma água fria sobre seu rosto cansado para afastar tais pensamentos.

"Não posso estar apaixonada pelo Sasuke-san" pensava enquanto vestia-se "Ou posso? NÃO! Eu não estou apaixonada por ele".

Amarrou a bandana no pescoço e desceu para o café da manhã, mais cedo que o habitual, pois teria que preparar o lanche de Naruto naquele dia.

- Naruto-kun – seu sussurro foi apenas um movimentar de lábios – Eu não tenho direito... Não tenho o direito de te esquecer tão rápido.

Ao começar a preparar as coisas não parava de pensar naqueles acontecimentos do dia anterior. Estava certa de que não iriam sair tão rápido de sua mente, mesmo que sua tristeza se dissipasse, mas não era isso que incomodava.

"Eu não gosto do Sasuke-san" repetia isso para si mesma centenas, milhões e milhares de vezes.

- Todas gostam dele, isso o fez se tornar... – disse ao se enfezar e rapidamente decepar a cabeça do peixe com um cutelo que segurava - ...convencido.

- Hinata-sama? – perguntou Neji surgindo convenientemente pela porta – Está tudo bem?

- N-neji-nii-san, s-sim, está tudo bem – a garota corou e, sem olhá-lo, terminou de preparar os almoços enquanto o primo tomava o seu café da manhã.

Certas vezes podia sentir os olhos seguros e calculistas de seu primo em suas costas, mas a sensação logo passava.

Quando ele terminou o café, Hinata arrumou suas coisas para saírem. Em uma bolsa preta levava o almoço habitual para seus colegas, embrulhado em um pano laranja com espirais azuis estava outro lanche que ela levava nas mãos.

Neji estranhou aquele ato, certamente não seria para ele, Tenten era a encarregada pelos lanches aquele dia, então para quem seria?

* * *

- Sakura-chan!

- Naruto! Você precisa gritar sempre?

- Desculpe – disse se aproximando sorridente da kunoichi, já dentro do Teatro.

A impressão que a Haruno passava era não estar nem um pouco abalada pelas coisas que dissera a Hinata, mas algumas dúvidas rondavam a sua cabeça e a pior delas aflorou assim que o moreno Uchiha entrou na coxia esquerda.

E se Hinata resolvesse contar para Sasuke sobre o que ela tinha dito!?

"Não, Hinata nunca faria isso" pensou sorrindo por dentro.

* * *

- Sasuke, posso falar com você? – chamou Ino, estava séria, muito fora do seu comum.

- O que foi?

- É um assunto sério, vem comigo – ela começou a andar para o fundo da coxia, mesmo lugar em que ele conversara com Naruto alguns dias atrás, perto da arara de roupas.

- Diga logo.

Ela verificou por sobre os ombros a movimentação da coxia, estava bem vazia, Naruto repassava as falas e Sakura o auxiliava com alguns socos na cabeça. Shino estava sentado em um canto, Moriko-sensei treinava espadas com Kiba e Lee.

- Estou preocupada com essa peça – disse por fim – Eu não sou muito amiga da Hinata, mas não sou cega, Sasuke, Sakura pode ficar muito irritada.

- O que você quer dizer? – ele perguntou arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Quero dizer que sei que Hinata anda indo até o Clã Uchiha para ensaiarem e que vi Sakura indo até o Clã Hyuuga, ontem à noite.

Sasuke não respondeu nada, mas ficou apreensivo.

Moriko-sensei entrou na coxia, logo depois Neji, Hinata, Tenten e os outros genins entraram também para começarem o ensaio.

- Escutem todos com muita atenção – começou a sensei – Amanhã será o dia da escolha dos figurinos, duas costureiras especializadas em roupas teatrais virão aqui, então não faltem.

Um murmurinho de excitação pode ser rapidamente ouvido, mas logo a professora voltou a falar.

Hinata não prestava atenção, apenas procurava Naruto com os olhos e, com aqueles cabelos loiros inconfundíveis, logo foi encontrado, ao lado de Sasuke.

O loiro não percebeu os olhos de Hinata sobre si, mas o moreno sim, virando-se logo para fitá-la. A Hyuuga corou e quis desviar o olhar, mas não o fez. Depois de alguns míseros segundos, que mais pareceram milênios, encarando o Uchiha o contado visual foi quebrado por Kiba que se colocou na frente de Hinata.

"Maldito Inuzuka" amaldiçoou Kiba sem nem ao menos perceber.

No decorrer da manhã todos os ninjas estavam ensaiando, um grande ensaio geral.

Sakura não ousara se dirigir a Hinata em nenhum momento, nem para lhe descarregar mais agressões verbais, nem desculpas e nem se quer um simples olhar. Seria medo? Ou ela, simplesmente, teria enxergado uma verdade?

Terminada a cena do Baile, um dos auges da peça, em que Hinata evitara a todo custo olhar para o moreno Romeu, a próxima cena dela seria a mais importante da peça, a cena que testa todas as Julietas. A sacada.

Só havia um porém. Hinata representara sem paixão e envolvimento, como se fosse apenas uma leitura sem sentimento. Apenas uma leitura. Como se ela fosse uma pessoa sem alma.

Ela perdera todo o propósito pela qual Moriko a tinha escolhido para fazer o papel de Julieta.

- Hinata, quero falar com você – Moriko a chamou num canto depois de terminada a cena, ela a seguiu cabisbaixa – O que aconteceu? Você não costuma interpretar assim, você usa uma emoção vista em poucas atrizes amadoras.

A Hyuuga não respondeu, mantendo a cabeça baixa.

- Escute, viver um outro personagem é uma coisa muito fácil, você só precisa se entender com a personalidade dele, mas o que realmente é difícil é entender a si próprio.

Um pequeno sobressalto fez a kunoichi levantar os olhos para a mulher a sua frente.

- Sei que muitos dos genins aqui sofrem um pouco com esse trauma de personalidade, mas esse não é o seu caso – sorriu carinhosamente – Sei que existe em você muito mais do que aparenta, não se deixe abater por palavras ásperas e nem queira fazer sua mente esquecer o que está gravado em seu coração.

Com as palavras da morena, Hinata se sentiu um pouco mais encorajada. Voltou para dentro da coxia esperando pela sua próxima cena.

- Hinata-sama – chamou Neji, se aproximando dela, encolhida em um canto – Está se sentindo bem?

- S-sim, Neji-nii-san – respondeu – Eu e-estou... Estou bem, não precisa s-se preocupar.

Mas mesmo com essas palavras, Neji não saiu do seu lado, assim como Kiba e Shino. Akamaru ficou deitado em seu colo, enquanto ela lhe acariciava as orelhas.

* * *

Moriko-sensei apareceu na coxia anunciando o horário do almoço e de súbito Hinata se levantou, segurando Akamaru, o dono do cãozinho também o fez.

- O que aconteceu, Hinata-chan? – perguntou preocupado.

- E-eu me lembrei – disse aleatoriamente ainda deixando o Inuzuka confuso.

Foi até perto de sua bolsa e pegou o embrulho com o lenço laranja. Girou nos calcanhares e observou cada Time com seus parceiros reunidos. Naruto, como de costume, estava ao lado de Sakura e Sasuke.

Apertando um pouco mais o embrulho, seguiu até ele.

- N-naruto-kun – chamou fazendo-o levantar os olhos, sorridente, para encará-la – E-eu preparei... O almoço p-pra você.

Um pouco envergonhada estendia o embrulho para o loiro que prontamente o pegou. Sakura não a encarou, mas Sasuke não tirou os olhos dela, para o desgosto da Haruno. Hinata só olhava Naruto.

- Você se lembrou, Hinata-chan – disse ele alegremente – Muito obrigado, não precisava.

- N-não foi nada – sorriu miudamente e voltou para junto de seu Time depois de uma pequena reverência.

Naruto abriu a caixa para descobrir uma porção de arroz de um dos lados e do outro vários sushis de vários tipos.

- Bom apetite – anunciou para os colegas separando seus hashis e começando a comer generosamente – Isso está muito bom, Hinata-chan é muito boa cozinheira.

- Ah, é? – Sakura resmungou, mas Naruto nem a ouviu.

Sasuke estava quieto. Acompanhara os passos da Hyuuga de volta para junto de seu Time e a refeição.

Neji também era um observador naquela história. Ele e Shino eram duas pessoas que zelavam muito pela pequena Hinata e, enquanto Kiba a divertia, Shino era como seu irmão mais velho superprotetor.

- Sasuke! – exclamou o Uzumaki quando o Uchiha pegou um dos seus sushis e colocou na boca – A Sakura fez o seu lanche.

- Cala a boca – disse somente.

Depois do almoço todos liberaram a coxia direita, restando nela apenas o casal mais conveniente, Hinata e Sasuke.

Enquanto ele estava radiante por poder ficar um tempo sozinho com ela para perguntar sobre o que Ino lhe dissera, ela estava gritando por dentro, apesar de por fora aparentar serenidade.

Batendo os indicadores, esperava ser chamada por Moriko-sensei que, nesse exato momento, mostrava as posições que ficariam Tenten, Rock Lee e Shino.

"Vamos, Moriko-sensei, se apresse" pensava.

Sasuke não entendia. Enquanto a maioria das garotas da Vila parecia correr atrás dele, esperando apenas por um "Oi" ou um olhar, Hinata parecia fugir das suas mais fortes investidas para falar com ela.

"Qual o problema dela?" pensou ao se aproximar e tocando-lhe o ombro. Sentiu que ela estremeceu sob seu toque, era bom saber que podia exercer alguma influência naquela herdeira tão escorregadia.

- Hinata, eu preciso falar com você – assim que ele pronunciou essas palavras, a voz de Moriko-sensei reverberou pelo Teatro chamando pelo nome da Hyuuga.

Um suspiro de alívio saiu de sua boca quando escapuliu por entre os dedos de Sasuke e foi para perto de Shino. O moreno, pelo contrário, ficou contrariado.

Na sena da sacada, tempos depois, Hinata representou como sempre deveria fazê-lo. O fulgor voltando-lhe a acender a personagem e declamou suas falas perfeitamente bem, gaguejando cada vez menos.

* * *

E mais uma vez o céu era pintado pelo vermelho e o azul, transformando-lhe numa mescla de roxo quando saíram do local.

- Hinata-sama, acho melhor você não ir até a casa do Uchiha esta noite – disse Neji colocando-se entre a prima e os olhos negros e inexpressivos de Sasuke.

- Não, Neji-nii-san – Hinata esforçou-se em esboçar um pequeno sorriso encorajando o primo – E-está tudo bem, e-eu juro.

O gênio Hyuuga relaxou um pouco os ombros e fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, depois olhou para a prima e para Sasuke por cima do ombro.

- Estarei lá às 21:00, Hinata-sama – e sem mais nenhuma palavra seguiu o caminho para o Clã Hyuuga, sozinho e desconfiado.

"Mas que droga" pensava o Uchiha no caminho para o Clã, Hinata as suas costas mantinha-se quieta como sempre "Porque é tão difícil iniciar uma conversa com ela?".

- HINATA-CHAN! – os dois pararam ao ouvir o grito.

Da frente do Ichiraku Ramen, Naruto acenava sorridente. A kunoichi levantou a mão um pouco e acenou de volta, corando. Ele então pulou do banquinho e correu até eles do outro lado da rua.

- Não querem comer um ramen comigo? – perguntou o hiper-ativo.

- Não podemos, Naruto – Hinata estava pronta para responder, mas Sasuke foi mais rápido – Temos que ensaiar muito.

- Mas é só um jantar – ele franziu o cenho.

- Eu vou cozinhar alguma coisa pra gente – encerrou a conversar pegando na mão de Hinata e voltando a andar.

- Ahn... T-tchau, Naruto-kun, o-outro dia jantamos, des-desculpe.

- Tudo bem, Hinata-chan – ele tentou sorrir e voltou a barraca, cabisbaixo, para comer o seu ramen.

Hinata estava confusa enquanto passavam pelas ruas silenciosas do Clã Uchiha. Sasuke não largara sua mão em nenhum segundo, parecia que queria ela perto dele, o tempo todo, uma atitude extremamente possessiva.

Porque ele a tinha tirado tão bruscamente de perto de Naruto alegando preparar algo na própria casa? Se tivessem ficado para jantar no Ichiraku teriam economizado muito mais tempo que preparar um jantar em casa.

E Sakura?

Certamente estava magoada pelas palavras da ninja, mas não adiantaria de nada guardar rancor dela. Entendia completamente aquele sentimento, sentira coisa parecida uma vez, com Naruto. Como uma fã que não quer dividir o ídolo com as outras fãs. Resolvera, portanto, esquecer as palavras ásperas de Sakura como a sensei tinha lhe dito e não ficar tão junto de Sasuke a ponto de fazer a rósea pensar que gostava dele.

Só que o próprio Uchiha era quem não estava colaborando muito.

* * *

- Sakura – chamou Ino, a rósea estava sentada num balanço qualquer do parquinho perto de sua casa.

- Ino? O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou surpresa levantando a cabeça.

A loira não respondeu, somente sentou-se no balanço ao lado dela, passando as mãos nas correntes que o prendiam. Ficou encarando o céu que escurecia aos poucos e depois falou:

- As coisas mudam.

Sakura a olhou confusa, piscando os olhos algumas vezes. A Yamanaka continuou a olhar para o céu tingido de um azul mais escuro. Algumas luzes da rua já acesas.

- E quando elas mudam, não podemos impedir... Não devemos impedir – continuou batendo os pés no chão levemente para pegar impulso.

- Do que você está falando, Ino?

- Escuta, Sakura – começou definitivamente, parando e encarando os olhos claros da outra – Você não deve brigar com a Hinata por Sasuke se apaixonar por ela, são os sentimentos dele.

- Você a está defendendo? – Sakura se levantou e ficou de frente para a loira.

Ino suspirou, levantou-se e novamente a encarou.

- Eu não estou defendendo ninguém só estou dizendo para você abrir seus olhos para quem está exatamente do seu lado e nunca escondeu seus sentimentos – deu-lhe as costas – Eu abri os meus Sakura, e então, como vai ser?

Sakura ficou parada, sem saber o que responder observando a loira se afastar com os cabelos balançando. Os últimos postes de acenderam em algum lugar da cidade, assim como as luzes de algumas janelas em alguns prédios e o sol sumiu atrás de uma colina.

* * *

- Sa-sasuke-san, t-tem certeza... Que não precisa de ajuda? – Hinata entrou na cozinha, estava esperando na sala já fazia mais de meia hora.

Como precisavam ensaiar e Neji logo a viria buscar, decidiu ver como o moreno se saia na cozinha. E o que encontrou não foi uma das cenas mais normais do mundo.

O Uchiha estava com um avental branco sobre a roupa azul, o cabelo tingido de branco por uma camada de farinha, alguns ovos quebrados no chão. A geladeira aberta, a mesa desarrumada e um molho vermelho, mais parecido com sangue de rato, que borbulhava em um caldeirão e escorria pelas bordas sobre o fogão.

Assim que mais um ovo deslizou pela pia e se espatifou no chão, Hinata foi até o moreno, passando por ele e desligando o fogo. Com apenas um olhar os dois concordaram silenciosamente e passaram a arrumar a cozinha, ao mesmo tempo. Enquanto Hinata molhava um pano para passar no chão, Sasuke pegava as coisas sujas de cima de mesa e colocava na pilha de louça que deixaria para amanhã. O sangue de rato foi para o ralo sem questionamentos.

Não demoraram tanto quanto esperavam para deixar a cozinha habitável novamente em tempo de poderem jantar e ensaiar por uma hora.

- Deixe que e-eu... Preparo alguma coisa p-para nós, Sasuke-san – disse a garota, sorrindo levemente com o estado em que o ninja se encontrava e ele, mesmo contrariado com suas incapacidades culinárias, concordou – Tome um banho, enqua-quanto isso.

- Tudo bem – disse subindo as escadas, o cabelo ainda cheio de farinha.

* * *

- Que saudade do Gai-sensei – lamuriava-se Lee enquanto treinava numa das clareiras.

Sozinho, para não perder nunca para seu eterno rival, Neji, Rock Lee treinava horas e horas noite adentro para não sair de forma. Como qualquer um dos genins, sabia dos árduos treinamentos a que eram submetidos os membros do Clã Hyuuga, apesar de desconhecer suas técnicas legendárias.

Então, depois do Festival de Primavera, quando tudo acabasse e eles voltassem para os treinamentos e as missões, ele estaria condicionado, assim como sabia que o seu parceiro também estaria.

Com esses pensamentos Lee passou dos 500 chutes para as 1000 flexões.

- Lee! – Tenten o chamou aparecendo por entre as árvores – Lee, treinando até tão tarde?

- Sim – ele não parava nem para olhá-la – Os gênios do esforço não abaixam a cabeça perante a dor e o cansaço.

Tenten suspirou e tentou outra abordagem, apesar de aquela idéia ser a sua principal.

- Eu vim te convidar para jantar comigo, mas parece que você está muito ocupado – suspirou teatralmente – Vou falar com o Neji, já que vi Hinata andando com o Uchiha, ele deve estar entediado.

- Hinata com o Uchiha? Juntos? – Lee levantou-se, perguntando aquilo para si mesmo – Tudo bem, Tenten, eu janto com você.

Ela sorriu e virou-se novamente para ele.

- Curry da Vida!

* * *

Assim que a morena colocou os pratos na mesa para servir a macarronada que tinha preparado de improviso, Sasuke atirou a toalha que secava os cabelos negros na cadeira. Ela levantou a cabeça e corou ao ver o peito desnudo e repleto dos pequenos músculos bem definidos do ninja vestindo apenas um short cinzento.

Após passar os olhos por todo ele, sem nem perceber sua expressão abobalhada, fitou os lábios finos curvados no sorriso sarcástico e se voltou para a pia, apertando suas bordas com força, até os nós de seus dedos ficarem brancos.

Ouviu a cadeira ser arrastada e então, ainda corada, virou-se sem encará-lo, colocou a panela no centro, serviu-o e depois de servir a si, sentou-se.

Começaram a comer em silêncio e foi isso que se prolongou por todo o jantar. Além do murmúrio do vento a soprar, já que os sons da cidade estavam demasiado afastados da Mansão Principal do Clã Uchiha para se ouvir qualquer coisa, o som dos hashis nos pratos eram os únicos perturbadores da paz.

Ao terminar, Hinata o esperou terminar também, como fora ensinada, para recolher-lhe o prato e levar a pia. Cemoçou a esfregá-lo como se fizesse um carinho e ouviu a cadeira ranger de novo e Sasuke ficar ao seu lado com um pano nas mãos, pronto para enxugar a louça.

- Hinata – ele chamou pegando o prato que ela lhe estendia – Eu sou muito... Irritante?

Ela parou de esfregar o segundo prato, voltando a fazê-lo segundos depois, começando lentamente para depois intensificar a velocidade. Ato que não passou despercebido por ele.

- N-não deve chamar as pessoas, S-sasuke-san, de co-coisas que... Não quer ser c-chamado.

- Está dizendo isso por causa de Sakura? – perguntou colocando o prato de lado.

Hinata não respondeu.

- Ino me disse que a viu indo para o Clã Hyuuga ontem – o sangue da garota pareceu parar em suas veias – O que ela disse a você?

Novamente o silêncio por parte dela.

Achando que estava louco e sendo controlado por ações incomuns que vinham de algum lugar até então desconhecido para o Uchiha, Sasuke precipitou-se para cima da Hyuuga.

Sem esperar pelo ato, o corpo de Hinata foi girado e um peso agradável desceu sobre ele, a prendendo na pia. A mãos geladas devido a água foram parar no peito de Sasuke provocando-lhe um arrepio que a pequena Hyuuga também sentiu.

Os lábios finos que tanto admirara passaram a sussurrar em seu ouvido:

- Hinata... O que Sakura lhe disse? – sua voz estava um pouco rouca, mas controlada. Fixou seus olhos nos dela após isso.

Hinata amaldiçoava mentalmente tudo o que podia se lembrar naquela hora. O cheiro de sabonete que exalava do corpo dele, o cheiro de shampoo de maça verde dos seus cabelos negros. O peso e a quentura gostosa do seu corpo colado ao seu, suas pernas que se encaixavam tão bem as suas. Mas o que mais lhe causava aflição eram os olhos negros com seus mistérios por desvendar que a impediam de conseguir mentir.

A ardência de sua face alcançara o apogeu.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Olá! o/**

**Desculpem a demora, espero que o tamanho desse capítulo posso compensar, apesar de eu saber que terão algumas pessoas querendo me matar por causa desse final.**

**Só peço, de joelhos, rastejando, que não o façam, prometo que o próximo capítulo sairá logo e será bem legal.**

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

_Larry. __A. K. McDowell, MayaraOtaku, Marih-chann, Isa Belle b.a.y.h, Max u.u Mayara, Monique, Wuahana, Hiei-and-Shino, Tamy-chan²!_

**Desculpe a ausência dos agradecimentos individuais, mas eu estou meio sem tempo esses dia.**

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM!**


	9. Capítulo VIII

**Capítulo VIII**

Sasuke acordou assolado por uma inimaginável dor de cabeça. Esfregou os olhos e bagunçou os cabelos negros deixando-os ainda mais arrepiados.

Ao entrar no banheiro se fitou no espelho. Agradeceu por estar sem olheiras e ligou o chuveiro, precisaria da ajuda de um bom banho gelado para despertar, depois de ficar rolando horas na cama, somente de madrugada conseguira cair num sono pesado e sem sonhos. Despiu-se e entrou sob o chuveiro sentindo a água varrer com ela o sono e a dor de cabeça. A noite anterior tinha deixado marcas mais penosas do que o doce aroma emanado do corpo de Hinata.

"Maldito Neji!" pensou lembrando-se da noite anterior.

_Hinata estava onde ele queria, presa entre seu corpo e a pia. Não tinha escapatória e poderia lhe dar todas as respostas que queria desde que Ino fora lhe informar sobre Sakura e sua inusitada visita ao Clã Hyuuga._

_Não entendia bem aquele sentimento, mas estava receoso com o que sua companheira de Time pudesse ter dito a Hinata. Queria as respostas, mas temia tanto a machucar durante aquele processo brusco que evitara ao máximo utilizar._

_"Se ela a magoou, vai pagar caro" pensava sentindo a garota estremecer e ruborizar._

_Os olhos negros fixaram-se nos perolados. Podia ver todos os sentimentos dela, assim como tinha certeza que ela estava vendo os seus, e nunca se sentira melhor. Ela não demonstrava medo ou repulsa, só revelavam ternura._

_Esqueceu-se naquele momento que havia sido naquela casa que todo o seu Clã fora mutilado pelo irmão, irmão que agora era seu objetivo para ficar forte, caçá-lo e, enfim, mandá-lo para o inferno onde era o seu lugar. Esqueceu-se que era um vingador, esqueceu-se que era um ninja. Lembrava-se apenas de ser um adolescente aos quatorze anos e que nunca tivera, de fato, dado uns amassos na vida._

_Baixou seus olhos para a boca de Hinata, seus lábios carmesins convidativos, sempre curvados em um sorriso terno, tremiam._

_- Hinata - estranhou a rouquidão de sua voz, mas gostou do efeito que causou, então curvou sua cabeça para perto do ouvido dela, roçando seus lábios no lóbulo - O que Sakura lhe disse?_

_Afastou-se e viu os lábios dela tremerem mais a ponto de quererem dizer alguma coisa, mas a sua voz estava entalada na garganta. Rapidamente lágrimas se formaram nos olhos da pequena Hyuuga e o Uchiha sentiu o coração apertar._

_Ele a colocara a beira de lágrimas?_

_- S-s-sakura-san s-só quer... S-só quer o se-seu bem... Sa-sasuke-s-san - as palavras saíram balbuciadas, quase sem som._

_A campainha tocou, fazendo Sasuke se afastar de Hinata antes que pudesse fazê-la dizer o motivo real, sabia que ela queria proteger Sakura. Amaldiçoou aquela campainha e quem a estivesse tocando com todas as suas forças._

_Hinata, por outro lado, parecia aliviada, por dois motivos: Por ele ter se afastado dela, aquela aproximação estava se tornando perigosamente agradável e por não ter que contar o motivo de Sakura ter ido até sua casa, apesar de saber que o Uchiha não era burro e conseguiria juntar as peças do quebra-cabeça que lhe entregara com suas poucas palavras. _

_Abraçou o próprio corpo, evitando as lágrimas que queriam cair, mas do contrário do que Sasuke podia pensar, eram lágrimas por lembrar das palavras rudes de Sakura e olhou para o relógio sobre a porta da cozinha. Nove horas em ponto, provavelmente era Neji._

_- A-acho que é N-neji-nii-san - disse pegando sua bolsa preta que prendera nas costas da cadeira. Sasuke se encontrava entre ela e a porta._

_- Escute, Hinata - ela, que mantinha a cabeça baixa, levantou-a - Não pode ficar tentando proteger Sakura para sempre, eu sei que ela pode dizer coisas bem desagradáveis._

_Ela não entendia o porquê daquilo e onde ele estaria tentando chegar, mas pensou ter lido em sublinhas: "estou preocupado com você" e sentiu o coração disparar._

_- Não fique sempre pensando nos outros em primeiro lugar a ponto de se esquecer de você._

_A kunoichi voltou a baixar a cabeça. A sinceridade que vinha dos olhos do moreno a assustavam. Eles jamais foram amigos, sequer trocavam muitas palavras e veja agora, quase tinham se beijado, estavam jantando juntos e trocando conselhos. Tudo o que um dia esperara ter feito com Naruto, estava fazendo com alguém completamente oposto ao loiro, com Sasuke Uchiha._

_Ela, ainda de cabeça baixa, passou por Sasuke e rumou para a porta da frente, ouviu os passos dele logo atrás de si. A campainha soou duas vezes. Neji estava ficando irritado por ter que esperar._

_Ao abrir a porta, Hinata foi para junto do primo, o Uchiha se manteve dentro da casa. Ao vê-lo, o gênio Hyuuga franziu as sobrancelhas._

_- O que faz nesses trajes, Uchiha?_

_- Descobri que, infelizmente, sou um fracasso na cozinha - o tom de voz de Sasuke não era divertido ou sarcástico, era apenas vazio._

_Sem ter o que responder, Neji virou as costas começando a andar em direção ao Clã Hyuuga. Hinata desejou uma "Boa noite" ao moreno, fez uma rápida mesura e seguiu junto com o primo. Sasuke fechou a porta e escorregou por ela._

_"O que essa garota tem que me faz ficar nesse estado?" pensou esfregando a testa. Uma dor de cabeça começou a se formar._

* * *

Ino levantou-se cantarolando naquela manhã. Sentia-se muito leve e feliz com tudo e com todos. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, não sonhara com Sasuke e parecia que aquilo lhe fazia muito bem. Do contrário do que pensou não se sentia vazia. 

No dia anterior, ao falar com Sakura, tinha feito o que achava certo. Ela estava com a consciência limpa, agora tudo dependia da Haruno.

Tomou seu café da manhã e saiu em direção ao Teatro de Konoha. Àquela altura tinham muitos cartazes distribuídos pelas paredes e pelos estabelecimentos sobre a peça que apresentariam dali poucos dias. Sorria para todas as pessoas que passavam e lhes desejava um gostoso "Bom dia".

Virou uma esquina e viu alguém conhecido, quase caindo pelas ruas de tanto sono, andando para a mesma direção que ela. Correu até o amigo, sorrindo.

- Bom dia, Shika-kun - cumprimentou ao se aproximar.

- Ino? - ele perguntou sonolento - O que eu fiz pra merecer te ver tão cedo? Não deveria estar correndo atrás do Uchiha?

- Ah, Shikamaru, deixe de ser tão chato! Vamos, está um dia lindo!

Shikamaru estranhou as reações da garota, achando que talvez ela tivesse inalado algum aroma de uma flor shinobi que mudasse a personalidade da pessoa, apesar de não estar reclamando de ter aquela Ino um pouco mais simpática por perto.

- O que acha de eu, você e Chouji irmos comer um churrasco no almoço?

- Aposto que Chouji não vai recusar.

- Ótimo!

E foram seguindo o resto do caminho, mesmo em silêncio, o clima não estava ruim junto daquela nova Ino.

* * *

- Sasuke! - Naruto vinha correndo em sua direção. 

A dor de cabeça havia passado, mas sentiu que poderia recomeçar a qualquer instante, especialmente depois do loiro tê-lo alcançado.

- Porque não me esperou quando eu chamei?

- Você iria me alcançar de qualquer jeito.

- Ha! Isso é verdade, tô certo! - o Uzumaki cerrou os olhos e colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça, sorrindo.

Caminharam em silêncio um pouco, até avistarem Hinata e Neji caminhando mais a frente. Naruto fez menção de chamá-los, mas um olhar de Sasuke foi o bastante para silenciá-lo.

- Como foi o ensaio de você e Hinata-chan noite passada? - Naruto inocentemente perguntou.

- Não ensaiamos direito - Sasuke não queria contar, mas se continuasse guardando aquilo para si acabaria enlouquecendo. Sabia que podia confiar em Naruto, era seu melhor amigo.

- Como assim?

Suspirou e prosseguiu.

- Ino me disse que viu Sakura indo até o Clã Hyuuga.

- Ah! - Naruto ficou sério - E o que tem de mais?

- Como Sakura não esconde de ninguém que gosta de mim, pode ter ficado enciumada com o papel que eu e Hinata ganhamos na peça.

- E daí? Você é o Romeu e a Hinata-chan a Julieta.

- Você leu o livreto, por acaso, idiota? - Sasuke deu um tapa atrás da cabeça de Naruto - O Romeu e a Julieta se beijam, duas vezes.

Naruto ficou momentaneamente bravo com o tapa de Sasuke, mas depois sua face se amenizou a medida que seu cérebro processava as palavras do amigo.

- É capaz de Sakura-chan pular em cima de Hinata-chan quando isso acontecer, tô certo!

Um longo silêncio se estabeleceu. Quando estavam chegando perto do Teatro e já podiam ver muitos dos seus colegas lá na frente, Naruto parou de andar. Sua expressão era de alguém que tinha feito uma descoberta fenomenal.

- Mas o que tudo isso tem haver com vocês não ensaiarem direito?

- Eu tentei pressionar a Hinata...

- VOCÊ TENTOU O QUÊ?

- Fica quieto! - Sasuke lhe deu outro tapa.

- Mas você a prensou!

- Eu a pressionei, não prensei, seu estúpido!

- Ah, então você não a colocou entre você e a parede? - Naruto erguera as sobrancelhas.

- Não, foi entre mim e a pia.

- O QUÊ?

- Eu já mandei ficar quieto!

Naruto cerrou os punhos, mas não pôde deixar de corar com as palavras do amigo.

- Sasuke, se eu souber que você fez algum tipo de perversão com a Hinata-chan, eu...

- Não é nada disso, idiota - Sasuke corou sem perceber - Eu a pressionei para não poder fugir e ser obrigada a me responder, mas eu meio que perdi o controle da situação um instante e eu quase...

Uma pausa. O moreno não sabia como continuar, havia falado demais, desviando os olhos negros dos expressivos azuis do Uzumaki.

- Quase o quê, Sasuke?

- Quase a beijei.

- E depois eu é quem sou o idiota!

- Não aconteceu nada, o Neji chegou naquele momento e nem consegui saber o que Sakura disse a ela! - Sasuke colocou as mãos nos bolsos, não voltara a encarar o amigo, não sabia, também, porque estava se justificando.

- Porque você não pergunta para a Sakura-chan, então?

- É o que vou fazer.

Naruto iria dizer qualquer outra coisa, mas não teve oportunidade. Sakura se aproximou deles com um sorriso enorme na face. Eles se calaram e começaram a andar novamente, para dentro do Teatro onde os outros genins também já entravam.

Sussurrando, Naruto perguntou-lhe, num raro momento de aguçada inteligência:

- Se Neji não tivesse chegado, você teria beijado Hinata, Sasuke?

Mesmo que quisesse, o Uchiha não sabia o que responder. Uma parte de si que tinha deixado soterrada pelo sentimento vingativo e agora aflorava queria com todas as forças aquele beijo, mas o sentimento que a soterrava, junto com seu bom senso, diziam que não era certo. Agora estava confuso demais, não sabia se deveria ouvir mente ou coração!

* * *

Dentro do Teatro já se encontravam Moriko-sensei e duas mulheres desconhecidas sobre o palco. As mulheres traziam sob seus braços alguns rolos de panos e maletas de costura. Alguns banquinhos estavam espalhados sobre o palco, assim como duas mesas grandes. 

No fundo, sobre a parede negra em que ficavam os cenários, uma cortina preta impedia-lhes a visão.

- Muito bem – disse a sensei assim que os jovens se aproximaram – Nós vamos começar com as medidas das meninas por serem em menor número e terem as vestes mais complicadas.

- Beleza! Enquanto isso vamos ficar descansando – disse Kiba se jogando em um dos assentos. Akamaru deu-lhe um latido de aprovação.

Um sorriso sádico se estampou nos lábios da sensei, como se uma nuvem negra tivesse descido sobre ela, fazendo Akamaru esconder-se no casaco do dono.

- Isso é o que você pensa, Inuzuka – ela continuou com o sorriso.

Os únicos que se mantiveram inabaláveis foram Neji, como era de se esperar, Sasuke, Shino que estava mais preocupado em não olhar para a morena sobre o palco e Shikamaru, mas somente pelo fato deste último estar dormindo.

Sakura e Ino se abraçaram, com medo, mas soltaram-se bruscamente ao perceberem o ato. Lee escondeu-se atrás de Tenten, enquanto Naruto fazia o mesmo com Sasuke.

- Sai daí, idiota – disse o moreno ao loiro.

Chouji pareceu perder a fome, pois guardou o pacote de batatinhas imediatamente. Kabuto deu um leve sorriso enviesado.

- N-neji-nii-san – Hinata resmungara escondendo-se um pouco atrás do primo e puxando-lhe a manga do casaco.

"O Kiba ainda nos mata com essa boca grande" pensou Naruto olhando para o shinobi.

- Vocês, garotos, vão ajudar com um trabalho muito importante.

A sensei entrara em uma das coxias, saindo logo depois com várias latas, colocando-as no chão, perto da cortina preta e dando um puxão. A cortina caiu revelando grandes partes de um cenário inacabado.

- Ela só pode estar brincando – Shikamaru acabara de acordar e via a cena da cortina sendo puxada.

- Enquanto as meninas de vestem, vocês irão pintar os cenários.

O Nara suspirou cansado. Estava na cara que aquele trabalho o entediava, preferiria mil vezes estar lá fora apreciando as nuvens daquele dia tão bonito.

Sem demorar muito para começar, as meninas subiram ao palco, cada uma em um banquinho. Sakura estava animada, com as mãos fechadas perto do peito, Ino fazia poses de modelo. Tenten apenas cruzou as mãos nas costas e manteve-se normal, enquanto Hinata corava por estar numa posição tão chamativa.

- O que vocês ainda estão fazendo aí parados? – Moriko-sensei urrou para os meninos que não se demoraram a subir no palco.

Começaram seu trabalho pegando as latas de tinta e aproximando-se das paisagens.

Enquanto Naruto, Sasuke e Chouji pintavam um arbusto, Neji, Shino, Kiba e até Akamaru se ocupavam com uma parte do salão onde ocorreria o encontro entre os personagens principais. Shikamaru dormia debruçado sobre uma lata de tinta.

- Querida, eu não posso tirar suas medidas enquanto estiver usando esse casaco! – todos puderam ouvir enquanto a costureira falava sobre o grosso casaco que Hinata sempre usava, fazendo a menina corar com a idéia de tirá-lo naquele meio – Vamos, tire!

Naquele momento, os meninos pararam de pintar, discretamente, já que estavam sob uma dura vigilância de Moriko, mas como a sensei também tinha se virado para observar a cena de como sua Julieta reagiria, eles arriscaram.

Neji não tirava os olhos da prima com as sobrancelhas franzidas e arriscou um leve olhar de canto para Sasuke, que permanecia sério, mas vidrado na morena Hyuuga.

Ela retirou devagar o casaco bege, entregando a costureira que se virou e colocou-o sobre a mesa. Hinata estava só com uma blusa de treino dos Hyuuga, deixando seus braços a mostra, assim como uma parte de sua barriga. Corou violentamente.

"Que injustiça" pensou Sakura colocando as mãos sobre seus próprios peitos "Uns com tanto e outros com tão pouco".

- Pois é, Sakura – zombou Ino desviando os olhos da Hyuuga para pousar sobre a rósea – Hinata é bem mais encorpada que você.

- Cale a boca, Ino-porca – Sakura respondeu desviando seus olhos para os meninos que ainda mantinham seus olhares nas meninas.

Shino, mesmo não querendo, não pôde evitar corar ao ver os trajes da companheira de Time, tratando de ser o primeiro a voltar para a sua tarefa. Se Akamaru sentiu algum cheiro diferente, não ousou emitir nenhum ruído após o olhar sob os óculos escuros do Aburame.

- Uau! – Kiba exclamou baixinho para não chegar aos ouvidos de Neji.

Sasuke estava num dilema. Ao mesmo tempo em que queria exclamar como ela era linda, tentava manter sua mandíbula junta. Certamente que já vira muitas mulheres, feias, bonitas, atraentes, enjoativas, principalmente em alguma revista pervertida na casa do Uzumaki e bem por isso não entendia sua reação ao ver Hinata trajando aquela simples peça.

- Que diferença, Hinata-chan! - Naruto nunca se preocupava muito com a discrição. Sasuke santiu vontade de socá-lo, mas o olhar matador que Neji lançou ao loiro foi suficiente.

Ela estava encantadora usando aquela blusa preta com a pele alva servindo de plano de fundo e corada ficava ainda mais linda.

Pegou-se imaginando se, na noite passada, Neji não tivesse chegado e a morena tivesse cedido a seus beijos depois de lhe contar a verdade e poder confortá-la em seus braços, retirando-lhe o casaco e descobrindo antes o que existia por baixo dele e até por baixo daquela blusa.

- Uchiha! – urrou uma voz fora do seu quarto na Mansão Principal do Clã Uchiha, uma voz que não se parecia com nada os sussurros de Hinata por seu nome – Volte ao trabalho, imediatamente.

Ao despertar do devaneio, pegou-se ainda olhando para Hinata, corada sobre o banquinho. Neji próximo a ele olhando-o, também, mas este tinha um cenho malignamente franzido.

Sem nenhuma palavra ou dirigir o olhar negro a ninguém, o portador do Sharingan voltou a pintar o arbusto, sentindo algo querendo sair de dentro de si. Quando finalmente percebeu o que era, escondeu o rosto atrás do arbusto e tapou o nariz, mas uma fina linha de sangue conseguiu burlar suas defesas fazendo-o correr para dentro da coxia esquerda e refugiar-se no banheiro.

"Sasuke-san" Hinata o viu correr para dentro de uma coxia e o pensamento preocupado foi inevitável, mas com o movimento a costureira espetou-lhe a perna.

- Tem que ficar quieta, querida – explicou amavelmente.

- Sasuke-kun! – Sakura ainda estava livre, sendo que uma costureira se mantinha na Hyuuga e a outra em Ino, então pode sair de seu banquinho e correr para junto do moreno atrás da coxia.

A pequena Hyuuga sentiu-se angustiada por não poder ser ela quem iria ajudar o moreno, mas, da maneira como era tímida, não conseguiria nem se aproximar, então a Haruno seria uma melhor opção de escolha.

Encontrou-o no único banheiro do local, o som da água escorrendo pela torneira e com a porta entreaberta. Seguiu silenciosamente até lá e conseguiu fitar o espelho no momento de ver Sasuke levantando a cabeça com o rosto molhado e um último filete de sangue sair-lhe do nariz.

Levou a mão a boca, até a porta se escancarar e um vingador com cara de poucos amigos sair de lá de dentro.

- O que você quer, Sakura?

- E-eu... Vim ver como você estava, Sasuke-kun.

- Estou ótimo – as gotas de água escorrendo-lhe pela face. Ele pensou que aquele seria o momento perfeito para colocar as coisas em pratos limpos com a companheira de Time – Sakura, o que você foi fazer no Clã Hyuuga duas noites atrás?

* * *

- Ai! 

- Se você não ficar quieta, querida, eu não vou mais conseguir evitar te espetar! – a costureira já estava ficando extremamente irritada com Hinata, ela não consegui parar quieta, sempre olhando por cima do ombro para dentro da coxia onde estavam Sakura e Sasuke.

- M-me... Desculpe! – Hinata lhe pediu pela centésima vez, mas a costureira somente terminou de alfinetar uma saia e passou para Tenten.

A pequena Hyuuga olhou para os presentes ali, especialmente para seu primo que estava de costas para ela, pintando sob a supervisão de Moriko-sensei.

Não pensou duas vezes, saltou do banquinho segurando o modelo de vestido sem alças e vermelho de vestia e correu para dentro daquela coxia. Não importava o que estava acontecendo lá dentro, não podia deixar Sasuke dizer palavras rudes a Sakura por sua causa.

Ao entrar, pôde ver Sasuke com a mão levantada em direção ao rosto de Sakura, de olhos fechados. Seria um golpe certeiro. A Haruno também permanecia com os olhos fechados, esperando o impacto que nunca veio.

O tapa que ecoou pela coxia, mas que não foi ouvido pelos demais não foi desferido no rosto de Sakura, o Uchiha percebeu isso. Não era a pele de Sakura sob seus dedos, mas uma que lhe causava tremores a um contato tão ríspido e calafrios com um contato mais carinhoso.

- Hinata... – Sakura balbuciou, caída no chão desde que Hinata a empurrara.

Sua voz ficou presa na garganta, mas não mentia. Lá estava a garota, com o rosto inclinado, de costa para a rósea. Ela tinha recebido o ardido tapa do Uchiha em seu lugar. Seus olhos verdes não se despregavam das costas da morena, observando-lhe a próxima reação. Com certeza iria se debulhar em lágrimas e correr dali.

Mas do contrário do que sua mente dizia Hinata não se moveu, apenas olhou para o Uchiha que tinha os olhos vidrados e a mão ainda suspensa.

- S-sasuke-san... N-não tem... Direito de b-bater em Sakura-san... – a morena não demonstrava medo ou raiva pelo moreno, nem que queria sair dali – Ela s-só estava lutando p-por seu sonho... E-ela só n-não queria p-p-perder... Você.

O moreno não respondeu, com a mão ainda erguida, olhava para a face vermelha da Hyuuga, mesmo ela não demonstrando dor, sabia que havia doído. Aquele tapa estava carregado com as emoções reservadas a descarregar em Sakura, mas Hinata não se importou de recebê-lo por aquela que tinha dito-lhe coisas tão ruins.

Os olhos da Haruno se encheram de lágrimas.

A mão do garoto tremia, mas ele a colocou sobre a marca vermelha fazendo com que a Hyuuga se sobressaltasse com o toque quente. No segundo seguinte sentiu os dedos dele acariciarem de leve sua pele e, um segundo depois, os braços de Sasuke a apertavam contra o corpo dele, em volta de sua cintura. Os cabelos negros e arrepiados roçando-lhe a face e a bochecha esquerda do garoto sobre a sua direita avermelhada agindo como um curativo.

- Me desculpe! – o sussurro de Sasuke só foi ouvido pela menina que tinha a orelha muito perto de sua boca, mas Sakura conseguiu fazer a leitura labial necessária.

Hinata perdera o total controle sobre o corpo, só conseguiu fechar os olhos e corresponder ao momento único por qual estava passando. Se na noite anterior achou que Sasuke tinha se aproximado demais, naquele momento, com o corpo do rapaz colado completamente ao seu, ainda sentia-o um pouco afastado. Sem conseguir evitar, pousou as mãos sobre os ombros dele, assim que ele afundou o rosto na curva do seu pescoço, fechando os olhos com força.

- Me desculpe, Hinata... – ele não parava de repetir, roçando os lábios na pele clara dela.

- T-t-tu-tudo b-bem – era a única coisa que podia dizer. Conhecia aquele sentimento. Sasuke sentia-se como uma pobre criança, uma pobre criança que não recebia carinho havia muito tempo.

Sakura levantou-se cautelosamente para não fazer barulho. Agora estava tudo perfeitamente claro em sua mente, como sempre esteve, mas que não queria ver. Só demoraria um pouco para se acostumar àquela tormenta de emoções que estava se fazendo dentro de si naquele momento, assim como sabia estar acontecendo com aquele casal abraçado na coxia que deixara para trás.

"Sasuke-kun realmente gosta da Hinata" pensou subindo no banquinho, às únicas que notaram sua volta foram Ino, Tenten e as costureiras que correram arrumá-la "Espero que ele possa perceber isso logo!".

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Olá! o/**

**Pessoal, desculpa a demora, mas eu estou confiante de que o tamanho do capítulos e as emoções dele alegraram muita gente, certo? Espero que sim... Hehehe...

* * *

**

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

Hiei-and-Shino: Olá! E aí, se gostou tanto do outro, o que achou desse? Espero que tenha gostado tanto quanto do anterior! Beijos!

Wuahana: Nada de beijo por enquanto, eu sou muito má! Mas sim, os outros supostos casais são Naruto/Sakura e Tenten/Lee, mas nada de yuri. E, sim, shampoo de maçã-verde é o que há! Beijos!

Isa belle b.a.y.h: Nossa, nem pensei que fosse virar um sanduíche Uchiha/Hyuuga! Boa idéia pra uma fic... Mas, eu tenho uma coisa pra falar: Eu adorei o novo capítulo da sua fic-com-nome-comprido-que-eu-não-lembro-e-em-inglês, só me desculpa não ter deixado review. Mas eu adoro ela! Obrigada por ler! Beijos!

Max u.u Mayara: Sasuke de galã realmente ficaria um luxo, não é? Mas vamos ver como ele se sai somente como Romeu por enquanto! Obrigada por ler e fico muito feliz por estar gostando tanto da fic. Beijos!

Larry A. K. McDowell: Eu sei, adoro terminar capítulos com cenas que as pessoas queiram me matar depois, é muito legal deixar o povo curioso! Obrigada, Larry, mas eu ainda acho que você escreve melhor. Claro que eles parecem um casal, eles _deveria de fato _ser um casal, Masashi que me aguarde! Beijos!

Tamy-chan: Desculpa, eu não queria te causar uma taque cardíaco, Tamy-chan, espero que esse capítulo tenha compensado! Beijos!

Inoroxxxx: Hey, valeu, que bom que gostou e... Er... Pretendia mesmo me matar!? medo VOCÊ É A YUME DO HAMSTER DA CUPIDS FROM HELL! Eu adoro aquele lunática daquela fic doida! Meus parabéns! Beijos!

Luh Ferrari: Ah, que isso, Luh, eu é quem agradeço por vocês estarem lendo minha fic e ainda por cima, por gostarem dela. Obrigada mesmo! Beijos!

Tamyuzumaki: Claro, a Hinata cozinha muito, ela sabe até cortar cenoura daqueles jeitos bem rapidinhos, muito legal! Obrigada por ler, Tamy, pela review também, que bom que está gostando. Beijos!

Ida-chan: Hey, uma das melhores é exagero. Tá razoável, vamos! Também adorei a sua fic Neji/Hinata, lindíssima! Obrigada pela review, Ida. Beijos!

Ciane: O resto está aí, Ciane, o que achou? Mas acho que ela ainda vai demorar alguns capítulos de tortura para o Sasuke e para as leitoras com minhas demoras em atualizações, o que acha? Beijos!

Himeko-chan: Tá aí a atualização que você tanto queria, Himeko-chan, espero que tenha agradado o suficiente n.n. Beijos!

Marcy Black: Eu acho muito improvável que a Sakura seja socada, mas aposto que você está me amaldiçoando por esse tapa não tê-la acertado, não é? Eu sei, eu te conheço. Beijos!

* * *

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM!**


	10. Capítulo IX

**Capítulo XIX**

Hinata não sabia mais o que fazer, estava completamente neutra por fora, sem expressar nada enquanto a costureira voltava a arrematar a saia do seu vestido. Apenas estava fazendo o que ela pedia quando pedia. Mas sentia seu interior gritando para que ela fosse correndo atrás do Uchiha imediatamente para ajudá-lo. Esse sentimento de sempre querer ajudar os outros antes de si a mesma era um dos seus maiores pontos fortes e o pior dos pontos fracos.

Os garotos continuavam a pintar os cenários entretidos com seus trabalhos, às vezes reclamando um do outro ou alguém pedindo para passar a lata contendo tal cor de tinta ou ainda alguém sujando outro alguém.

Sakura não falara com Hinata, mas a morena tinha certeza que logo ela o faria. Os olhos da Haruno não paravam de pousar sobre a pequena Hyuuga.

Sasuke era o único integrante daquele grupo de "genins-artistas" que não estava presente.

"Sasuke-san..." Hinata podia aparentar seriedade, mas não era isso que estava acontecendo dentro de si. No coração da kunoichi acontecia uma guerra, uma confusão sem tamanho dos seus sentimentos se misturando que faziam o estômago da garota se revirar e desvirar cada vez mais.

Era uma sensação estranha que não sabia definir direito, nunca a sentira antes. Quando o Uchiha a abraçou dentro daquela coxia pode sentir aquela sensação milhares de vezes maior, como se seu estômago quisesse dar um nó em si mesmo e parecia que algo apertava seu coração enquanto ele só queria bater mais e mais rápido.

Ver o Uchiha tão abalado por um simples ato a comoveu. Jamais teria imaginado que aquele rapaz insensível que era Sasuke poderia ficar tão desesperado ao errar seu alvo, ainda mais que a culpa fora somente de Hinata e de mais ninguém.

Sakura percebeu a mesma coisa, mas de um ângulo diferente. Sasuke nunca gostara dela e deixara isso bem claro sempre, assim como ela sempre deixou claro o oposto, que gostava do Uchiha de todas as formas. No momento em que a face de Hinata foi atingida, ele imediatamente abriu os olhos sabendo que aquela não era a pele da rósea, mas de uma pessoa que o arrepiava com o mais leve toque ou o mais singelo sorriso.

Hinata fizera Sasuke mudar tanto.

Hinata fizera Sasuke mudar de uma forma que Sakura jamais conseguiria fazê-lo.

* * *

_- S-s-sas... Sasuke... _

_- Isso não era pra você - ele mantinha seus braços firmemente presos em volta da cintura fina da morena como se ela pudesse de desfazer em fumaça e ele quisesse impedir o ato - Não era pra você._

_- T-tu-tudo... Bem... - Hinata queria sair daquele abraço logo. Não que estivesse ruim, jamais sentiu uma sensação tão confortável do que estar entre os braços daquele garoto, mas as sensações do seu interior estavam se tornando intensas de mais que aquilo a estava deixando temerosa._

_"Eu nunca vou me perdoar" pensava o moreno soltando a Hyuuga aos poucos. Mesmo ela dizendo que estava tudo bem, não estava._

_Sasuke se dirigiu para a entrada da coxia com uma expressão séria, mas ele era suficientemente sensato para não ir lá e falar com Sakura na frente de todos pelo que acontecera ali. Ele não seria capaz de fazê-la passar por tamanha humilhação._

_Sem nenhuma palavra, ele apareceu no palco, a Hyuuga pôde vê-lo da entrada da coxia de onde não saiu até ele descer do palco e começar a andar em direção a entrada do Teatro._

_- UCHIHA! - Moriko-sensei não era burra e nem poderia deixar seu Romeu ir embora sem nenhuma explicação._

_- Mo-moriko-sensei... S-sasuke-san n-não está... Se sentindo m-muito bem._

_- Não me importa, ele tem que fazer as provas!_

_- Moriko-sensei, Kiba é do mesmo tamanho que o Sasuke, acho que ele pode fazer as provas pelo Sasuke-kun - a voz de Ino foi uma surpresa a todos, especialmente aos ouvidos do Uchiha._

_Sakura sorriu internamente com a atitude da loira. Sempre admirara Ino, ela era muito esperta como kunoichi e sabia analisar as situações, tanto que conseguiu abrir seus olhos._

_Moriko pareceu ponderar a situação por alguns instantes. Os garotos, atrás dela, voltaram-se para Sasuke que estava parado e de costas para todos perto da entrada do Teatro. Ela voltou-se para os garotos e ordenou em altos brandos:_

_- QUEM DISSE QUE PODIA PARAR?_

_Eles, imediatamente, voltaram a pintar._

_- Vá logo, Uchiha. Quero você bem aqui amanhã. _

_Como sinal de que ouvira a professora, ele voltou a andar e o último sinal que Hinata teve do moreno naquele dia foi a sua silhueta saindo pela porta do Teatro._

* * *

  
- Churrasco? - Chouji parecia estar pensando na proposta estranha que Ino acabava de lhe fazer.

- É, Chouji, churrasco, carne no espetinho, assada, que você adora - ela dizia como se ele fosse alguma espécie de retardado.

- Eu sei o que é um churrasco, Ino. Eu só estranhei você ter nos convidado pra ir comer um churrasco. - ele olhou desconfiadamente para a loira - Você só vai com a gente quando é o Asuma-sensei quem paga.

Uma sombra de tristeza passou por um segundo sobre os olhos azuis da loira, mas não permaneceu ali. Ela somente alargou o sorriso. Segurou a mão de Shikamaru ao seu lado direito que parecia extremamente entediado e pegou na mão esquerda de Chouji, começando a caminhar.

- Olha, eu estou realmente querendo ir comer um churrasco com vocês, é melhor irem se acostumando - os dois shinobis de entreolharam enquanto eram arrastados pela Yamanaka - E temos que ir logo antes que lote.

* * *

- Sakura-chan! 

A Haruno fechou os olhos levemente ao parar para esperar o colega de Time assim que ouviu seu nome ser berrado para toda Konoha dos lábios dele, mas quando se virou seus lábios esboçaram um contente sorriso involuntariamente para o loiro.

- Oi, Naruto.

Ele parou imediatamente. Sakura estranhou o ato, o Uzumaki tinha sua face retorcida em uma expressão preocupada:

- Quem é você e o que fez com a Sakura-chan?

Imediatamente um soco acertou o garoto que caiu no chão.

- Tudo bem, você é a Sakura-chan, tô certo! - ele disse ao se levantar com certa dificuldade, mas se recuperando perfeitamente ao perguntar - Quer ir comer um ramen comigo, Sakura-chan?

Sem pensar duas vezes e nem ter receio algum, Sakura apenas acenou a cabeça em concordância.

Naruto ficou ainda mais chocado, estático no lugar seus olhos seguiram os cabelos cor-de-rosa muito chamativos indo em direção ao Ichiraku Ramen.

Ele sorriu e seguiu a companheira.

* * *

- Neji! - Lee chamou o companheiro que, deixando a prima esperando perto da saída do Teatro, foi até os companheiros de Time saber o que eles queriam.

"Parece que é a noite se sair com os amigos." pensou Hinata sorrindo vendo Ino arrastar Shikamaru e Chouji e Naruto correr para perto de Sakura.

Estava perdida nesses pensamentos calorosos para com seus amigos só percebeu que seu primo voltara quando já estava ao seu lado.

- O que Tenten-chan qu-queria, Neji-nii-san?

- Que eu fosse com eles comer curry.

Hinata ficou tristonha pelo primo, sabia que ele só não tinha aceitado porque ela voltaria sozinha pra casa e Hiashi-sama se zangaria.

- N-neji-nii-san, eu s-sei me cuidar... Posso ir pra casa... Sozinha.

- Eu tenho ordens, Hinata-sama.

"Ordens injustas que te fazem perder momentos bons por minha causa" ela nunca conseguia evitar esses pensamentos de que era um fardo para o primo, sempre seria assim.

Parou bruscamente assim que ele terminou a frase, fazendo-o parar também dois passos à frente e olhar os olhos perolados e determinados dela. Parecia uma retrospectiva do Exame Chunin, mas dessa vez quem perdia era ele.

- A gente a leva pra casa! - Hinata ficou feliz ao ouvir aquela voz, assim como o latido animado que a seguiu.

O gênio Hyuuga encarou as costas de Hinata, de trás delas vinham Kiba, Shino e Akamaru, andando calmamente.

- Vai logo Neji, Lee e Tenten ainda estão te esperando - continuou o Inuzuka apontando para trás com o polegar. E lá estava Tenten com as mãos cruzadas nas costas e Lee acenando com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

- N-neji-nii-san... - voltou sua atenção para a prima - E-eu ficarei bem... Kiba-kun, Shino-kun e Akamaru p-podem me levar.

- É, relaxa um pouco.

- Hinata-sama...

- Vá, Neji-nii-san - sorria a menina carinhosamente para o primo. Ele já fizera tanto por ela que seria difícil conseguir retribuir tudo algum dia, mas ela se esforçava para deixar a vida dele um pouco mais feliz, mesmo ele sendo um cubo de gelo bem difícil de derreter.

Neji continuou olhando para a pequena kunoichi por um tempo e depois para Shino e Kiba. Akamaru deu mais um latino animado.

Enquanto andava em direção a Lee e Tenten, o gênio lembrou-se de comentar:

- Eu não voltarei tarde, Hinata-sama.

- Eu sei.

Não demorou para o shinobi se juntar ao seu Time e então o Time de Hinata também partir em direção ao Clã Hyuuga.

- Hinata-chan, você não quer comer alguma coisa antes? - Kiba sorria para ela.

- Temos que levá-la diretamente para casa, Kiba - Shino se pronunciou pela primeira vez.

- Mas é só um lanche rápido.

- Au! Au!

O Aburame não precisou dizer mais nada, o garoto cachorro fez uma careta e Hinata sorriu.

* * *

O som a areia caindo de mais um saco estourado era o único som que podia ser ouvido na sala de treino do Clã Uchiha, assim como a respiração acelerada do rapaz moreno sentado e escorado na parede de madeira.

Fora daquela maneira que Sasuke passara todo o resto da manhã e a tarde. Agora, já começo de noite, aquele fora o terceiro saco de areia que tinha de partido e despejava o conteúdo no tatame. Não importava o quanto tentasse se controlar era só vir à imagem de Hinata a sua mente que ele descarregava todo a sua força nos golpes.

Aquele sentimento era um incomodo. Nunca gostara dele, o deixava vulnerável. Aquele sentimento, nunca o sentira antes, mas sabia o que era e não estava gostando nem um pouco.

- Maldição! - resmungou levantando-se e deixando a sala de treino para um banho extremamente demorado.

Ao mergulhar na banheira submergiu completamente levantando alguns segundos depois, mesmo que quisesse se afogar era humanamente impossível e seu principal propósito na vida não o deixavam. Precisava de força para matar seu irmão, mas precisava de mais força para poder soterrar novamente aquele sentimento que deixou escapar.

"Esse sentimento tem que sumir!" voltou a submergir como se nesse pequeno espaço de tempo, os seus problemas pudessem ficar na superfície, como se embaixo d'água fosse um mundo completamente diferente onde aqueles problemas todos não existiam e a Hinata podia ser sua.

Voltou para a superfície ainda mais irritado pelo seu pensamento. Não podia se apaixonar, aquilo só tornaria tudo mais difícil para ambas as partes. Ele já decidira que não podia mais ficar, tinha que ir embora logo e arranjar um jeito de melhorar seu Sharingan sem precisar matar ninguém.

O amor só o faria se distrair. Hinata o distrai.

- O que essa garota tem?

Não era a primeira que Sasuke se fazia àquela pergunta, deveria ser a milionésima. Todo tipo de possibilidade já passara por sua cabeça, desde um genjutsu, até uma poção ou algum tipo de técnica secreta dos Hyuuga. Ele só tinha se convencido que estava apaixonado na noite passada, ficando tão perto da morena como tinha ficado.

Não conseguia parar de pensar nela.

"Esquecer, é isso que eu tenho que fazer" pensou "É isso que eu vou fazer!".

Mas ninguém jamais o ensinara que não se pode esquecer um amor, ele sempre estará presente, mesmo involuntariamente, o amor não some, especialmente um primeiro amor como esse.

"Antes de isso tudo começar eu não era assim" saiu da banheira e após secar-se e vestir-se, Sasuke ficou encarando seu reflexo no espelho "Eu tenho que trazer aquilo de volta, se Hinata se apaixonar também a situação não ficará nada fácil de controlar."

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, Sasuke não se demorou a colocar o seu plano em ação. Tinha se preparado mentalmente durante toda a noite para realmente conseguir fazer aquilo.

Estavam quase todos na frente do Teatro quando ele chegou, ela já estava lá. Naruto se aproximou, assim como Sakura, mesmo essa última manter a cabeça baixa e não falar com o moreno. Quando Naruto o cumprimentou, ele não respondeu.

Hinata logo se aproximou deles, entregando para Naruto uma caixa com um lanche, assim com uma para Sakura. O Uchiha podia ver a última caixa na mão dela, enrolada com um pano branco com flores azuis, ela aproximou-se de Sasuke e perguntou:

- E-está me-melhor... Sasuke-san?

- Isso não é da sua conta - Hinata não entendeu a rispidez de Sasuke, mas suas mãos começaram há tremer um pouco. Naruto e Sakura se entreolharam também sem entender nada.

No dia anterior, quando foram comer ramen no Ichiraku, Naruto perguntou a Sakura o que tinha acontecido dentro da coxia e, como o loiro é o melhor amigo de Sasuke, a Haruno contou-lhe.

O que Sasuke estaria tentando fazer?

"Parece que ele quer magoá-la" pensou Sakura com as sobrancelhas franzidas. E ela estava irremediavelmente certa.

- Ahn... E-eu trouxe... - a pequena Hyuuga estendeu a caixa enrolada no lenço branco - ...T-trouxe o lanche... P-pra você, S-sa-suke-san.

Os olhos negros passaram da face da Hyuuga para o que suas mãos seguravam estendidas. Os colegas de Time do Uchiha não tiravam os olhos deles, também, analíticos.

O moreno apenas franziu as sobrancelhas, olhou para a face entristecida da morena, fechou os olhos, colocou as mãos nos bolsos do short e se afastou, dizendo:

- Eu não quero isso.

Naruto cerrou os dentes e os punhos.

"O que esse idiota tem na cabeça!?" pensou exasperado com a menção de segui-lo para pedir uma explicação, mas não o fez.

Sakura se aproximou, preocupada.

- Hinata...

- N-não se... Preocupe, Sakura-san... - a Hyuuga trouxe para junto do corpo a caixa com o lanche, tentou esboçar um pequeno sorriso para a rósea, mas não foi muito convincente - Está... T-tudo bem.

E voltou para perto do primo, ficando de cabeça baixa junto dele. Sasuke, do outro lado, sentiu o peso dos seus atos. Agora parecia que a vingança do seu Clã não era mais um motivo plausível para fazer o que tinha planejado, mas era orgulhoso demais para deixar um plano pela metade.

Naquele momento sentiu que deveria ser condenado a cem anos das piores torturas, pois nem a morte seria castigo suficiente pelo que tinha feito.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Olá! o/**

**Demorinha básica pra postar o capítulo, mas tudo bem, espero que as todos entendam!**

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

Diny: Pode deixar, Diny, você sempre chega aqui em casa quando eu tô revisando o capítulo, sua conveniente! Mas... Hum... Tadinho do Neji, eu não quero escrever yaoi! Eu não gosto disso!

Loii-Purple-chan: Nossa, isso é do mal! Mas eu fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado, eu também achei super coisa de filme de romance ou de época, ficou muito legal! Beijos!

Wuahana: É, a Hinata, às vezes, pode até ser muito irritante com essa mania de "Ela não merece isso". Claro que a Sakura merecia o tapa, mas eu sou má! Vamos ver o que eu posso fazer agora, mas garanto que será agonizante! Beijos!

Marcy Black: É, eu bem que desconfiei que você tava querendo enfiar facas em mim via MSN! Mas tá aí o capítulo e tenho uma péssima notícia para todos. Sasuke e Hinata distância! Beijos!

Tamy-chan²: Desculpa o capítulo tão relax, mas esse é essencial para a fic, agora que o Sasuke vai tentar fazer o impossível. Obrigada por não me matar! Beijos!

Hiei-and-Shino: Calminha garota, eu ainda espero reservar muitas coisas bombásticas para o Shino fazer, calminha. São bastantes personagens para se trabalhar aqui. E tem os casais e tudo o mais. Mas obrigada por ler e por estar gostando tanto, Helen. Beijos!

The Uchiha Girl: Acho que vou ser má, já que as pessoas querem tanto esse beijo, vou deixar ele só pro último capítulo, que tal? Brincadeirinha! É, eu também acho que deveria ter deixado a Sakura levar o tapa, mas eu precisava fazer isso! Beijos!

Max u.u Mayara: Que bom que está gostando, Max. Fico muito feliz, SIM, FOU UM ABRAÇO MUITO LINDO MESMO! Eu quase chorei lendo ele de novo! Ah, de nada pela review, você merece! Beijos!

Gabi: Sim, Gabi, é com prática que a gente pega o jeitinho da coisa! Obrigada pela review! E desculpe se eu demorei muito, eu também não gosto de deixar ninguém esperando, mas eu tô me empenhando muito em duas fics muito importantes pra mim e também tenho que enquadrar isso numa vida meio complicada, mas tento atualizar sempre que eu posso. Espero que esteja gostando mesmo. Beijos!

Flávia: Espero que também tenha gostado desse capítulo, Flávia! Obrigada por ler e pela review! Beijos!

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM!**


	11. Capítulo X

**Capítulo X**

Hinata estava se sentindo completamente mal naquele ambiente repleto com a presença negra do Uchiha e esse incômodo nem se devia aos olhos negros do ninja sobre si constantemente, sendo que ele teimava em manter-se absorto em algum ponto qualquer que nunca era a Hyuuga.

"Sasuke" pensou ela. Uma onda de nervosismo e abandono quase a colocou a beira de lágrimas imediatamente.

- Hinata-chan - chamou Naruto de cima de um dos banquinhos das costureiras. Ele acenou e sorriu para ela. Sasuke, em um banco próximo, franziu as sobrancelhas.

Ela sabia que Naruto só estava tentando animá-la, assim como Kiba sentado ao seu lado, enquanto ela ajudava as costureiras alinhavando os vestidos. A kunoichi sorriu de volta com as bochechas rosadas.

- Mas porque ninjas tem que usar esses casacos tão grossos? - uma das costureiras, uma que tirava as medidas de Shino, disse - Vamos, tirem isso.

As quatro garotas desviaram sua atenção de seus trabalhos ao escutarem os brandos da costureira.

O Aburame não se demorou a obedecer à ordem da mulher e retirou o casaco revelando a blusa de "rede" por baixo dele.

Um silêncio abateu o Teatro, mas Chouji fez o favor de quebrá-lo:

- Quem diria, o Shino tem músculos.

- Devem ser os insetos - o Inuzuka cruzou os braços com essas palavras e uma almofada de alfinetes imediatamente o acertou na cabeça - Ai, Moriko-sensei.

- Quieto!

Naruto torceu a boca e não quis ficar atrás de Shino, afinal era ele quem deveria exibir os músculos, o futuro Hokage, e não Shino. Retirou o casaco laranja, mas tudo o que mostrou foram alguns músculos nos braços e a camisa preta.

Hinata pareceu ser a única que se demorou observando o garoto loiro, coisa que fez nos mínimos detalhes de cima a baixo, mas a única parte que lhe interessou foi o colar em seu pescoço. A pequena pedra verde brilhando sobre as luzes do palco. Sorrindo miúdo para a observação, não pensou que o tempo que passou achando-se apaixonada por ele foi perda de tempo.

Logo em seguida daquele sorriso inocente um grave pensamento de culpa apertou-lhe ainda mais o coração. Hinata alcançara a mesma linha de pensamento de Sasuke na noite anterior: Se alguém realmente ama, em especial o primeiro amor, jamais se esquece.

E ela esquecera-o.

Ela sentiu as correntes que a prendiam ao loiro se soltarem miraculosamente, agora um grande laço atou-se, laço da amizade que começou a germinar desde o começo de toda aquela peça e esse laço juntou-se com um laço ainda mais importante. Naruto ajudara-a a crescer muito e o respeito e a gratidão sempre os acompanharia.

- Hyuuga, Uchiha, vamos logo - o urro de Moriko-sensei a tirou de seus pensamentos - Isso não é um show de strip-tease, temos que terminar de tirar suas medidas até o almoço.

Como de costume nenhum dos dois respondeu, apenas retiraram as blusas deixaram livres os dorsos nus.

Os olhos das três kunoichis ao lado de Hinata, inclusive os de Tenten, voltaram-se para os garotos, enquanto a própria apenas abaixava a cabeça e corava, lembrando-se de duas noites atrás quando estava sozinha com o Uchiha naqueles trajes a prendendo contra a pia. Podia lembrar-se de tudo. De cada toque, de cada tremor que percorreu seu corpo e, especialmente, do cheiro de Sasuke com algumas gotas pingando em suas bochechas de seus cabelos recém lavados.

Então de súbito a menina levantou a cabeça, mas não estava mais corada, estava ainda mais pálida que o natural. Olhava para um dos altos balcões fixamente. A pior lembrança que poderia ter aquele dia acabara de surgir:

"Oh, não" lembrou-se "Eu e Sasuke temos que ensaiar hoje".

E enquanto a morena se perdia mais uma vez em seus pensamentos, Lee observava o seu eterno rival e logo depois os olhos brilhantes da companheira de time. Olhou para si e, com os olhos pegando fogo, exclamou:

- TREINAR!

* * *

Aquele começo de noite não estava nem um pouco de acordo com o gosto de Shikamaru. Não era um lindo céu mesclado de azul e vermelho e um leve tom de roxo, mas pesadas nuvens cor de chumbo sobre suas cabeças.

O jovem Nara olhou para cima e suspirou. O céu escuro refletia a tormenta que logo atingiria a Vila da Folha e que se passava no coração e nas mentes daqueles jovens ninjas.

"Problemático" pensou entediado observando os acontecimentos ao seu redor.

Neji falava alguma coisa a Hinata e o Uchiha estava próximo a eles, provavelmente esperando a garota para ensaiarem assim como Moriko-sensei dissera para fazer a alguns dias atrás. Kiba também estava próximo com Akamaru sobre sua cabeça que, às vezes, rosnava zangado para o moreno Uchiha.

Sakura, Lee, Tenten e Naruto seguiam para algum lugar todos juntos, sorrindo como sempre faziam. Chouji já não estava mais no alcance de sua visão. Dissera mais cedo estar morrendo de fome, então provavelmente correra ao restaurante mais próximo.

Kabuto saiu de fininho para algum lugar que Shikamaru não se deu ao trabalho de ficar pensando onde era, seria complicado demais. Somente ficava momentaneamente intrigado com o shinobi dos cabelos prateados e óculos, não confiava nem um pouco nele. Assim como Kabuto, Shino também se foi furtivamente. Shino dava arrepios em Shikamaru.

Tomou seu caminho para casa ao mesmo tempo em que Sasuke e Hinata começaram a rumar para o Clã Uchiha e Neji para o Clã Hyuuga. Sasuke andava apressadamente na frente da kunoichi que se esforçava para acompanhá-lo.

"Sasuke é um idiota" pensou o gênio Nara "Ainda não percebeu que esse método de protegê-la só irá magoar aos dois".

- Shikamaru – uma voz conhecida e da única pessoa que não observara ressoou as suas costas.

"Chegou a pior de todas as problemáticas" disse ao se virar e ver Ino.

- Shikamaru, vamos comer alguma coisa?

- Por quê? – ele perguntou desconfiado.

- Porque eu estou convidando e você não vive de vento – ela alargou o sorriso e pegou-lhe a mão – Venha, vamos jantar na minha casa.

- O quê? – protestou – Não, Ino, isso será muito problemático.

- Como você pode ver um problema nisso? – a loira continuou a puxá-lo – Eu já avisei meus pais, Shikamaru.

"Pelo menos será de graça" pensou e olhou para o céu "Porque pensar tem que ser tão complicado?".

* * *

- Eu não gostei do jeito que o Sasuke tratou a Hinata-chan, tô certo! – disse Naruto colocando uma grande porção de ramen na boca e ficando com bochechas enormes.

- Ah, então era isso – Tenten falou.

- O que, Tenten-chan? – Lee perguntou inocentemente.

- O porquê de o Neji estar tão bravo.

Sakura se entreolhou com Naruto e ele logo lhe sussurrou:

- Pra mim o Neji está bravo o tempo todo.

Sakura concordou para logo depois voltar a prestar atenção na conversa.

- Sim, parece que ele não queria deixar Hinata-chan ir até o Clã Uchiha sozinha hoje.

- Neji gosta muito da Hinata – Lee pronunciou sabiamente – Nem parece o mesmo desde o Exame Chunin.

- Mas eu acho que o Sasuke está se apaixonando pela Hinata – disse Sakura – E que ela também está.

Naruto olhou pra ela de uma forma estranha. Não esperava que Sakura falasse aquilo tão naturalmente, sobre Sasuke estar gostando de uma pessoa que não era ela.

Tenten engatou sua linha de pensamento:

- E talvez seja por isso que o Sasuke está sendo grosso.

Os dois shinobis ficaram sem entender, então a rósea se apressou a explicar:

- Da mesma forma que Sasuke-kun me disse que não ligava para o amor por ser um vingador, ele deve estar afastando Hinata desse modo para não machucá-la.

- Só que desse jeito ele só está magoando-a ainda mais – Lee tomou um gole do seu suco – Sakura-chan, você é tão esperta!

Sakura deu um sorriso sem graça para o sobrancelhudo, enquanto Tenten e Naruto se encaravam. Lee tinha lágrimas nos olhos e os punhos levantados e cerrados.

- Certo – disse o moreno – Temos que fazer com que Sasuke e Hinata fiquem juntos.

- Tudo bem – Tenten fez um tom de descaso – E como você pretende fazer isso?

- É aí que o Shikamaru entra – sorriu – Com o cérebro.

* * *

- Neji? – a voz de Hiashi ecoou por toda a Mansão Principal Hyuuga. O jovem da família secundária acabara de entrar quando o senhor lhe chamou. 

- Sim, Hiashi-sama?

O líder do Clã se aproximou do jovem com uma expressão séria.

- Onde está Hinata?

* * *

As espessas nuvens cor de chumbo que Shikamaru observava mais cedo estavam ainda mais carregadas. Ao longe os relâmpagos já podiam ser avistados. 

Sasuke andava rápido, as mãos nos bolsos sendo seguido a uma boa distância pela cabisbaixa Hyuuga.

Hinata se sentia mal com o tratamento que ele estava lhe dando e o Uchiha sabia disso, mas ele não poderia voltar atrás agora. Era um vingador e não poderia deixar uma paixonite idiota estragar tudo.

Naquela noite não a convidara para comer ramen no Ichiraku por seus amigos estarem lá e nem a convidou para ir comer em lqualquer outro lugar. Quando chegassem a casa também não seria amistoso preparando um jantar como tentara fazer na outra noite. Iriam apenas ensaiar.

Assim que entraram no bairro do Clã Uchiha grossas gotas de chuva começaram a cair. Várias pessoas começaram a correr de um lado para o outro dentro do Clã, mas Sasuke continuou andando calmamente. Hinata queria dizer para se apressar para não se molharem tanto, mas ficou quieta. Não ousaria.

"Eu só queria entender o que se passa na sua cabeça, Sasuke" pensou Hinata fitando a nuca do garoto.

Entraram na Mansão Principal do Clã Uchiha, Hinata não sabia o que fazer. Não queria andar por ai molhando toda a casa de Sasuke, então apenas ficou parada na entrada, as mãos cruzadas sobre o peito e os olhos baixos.

Podia ouvir os passos do moreno pela casa, mas somente levantou a cabeça quando ouviu que os passos cessaram perto dela. Olhou para o moreno que tinha a cabeça coberta por uma toalha branca e lhe estendia uma da mesma maneira, mas dobrada e com um pano preto dobrado por cima.

- É uma blusa minha, pode ficar meio grande – disse friamente sem se voltar para ela – Tome um banho e vista-a, é melhor que Neji me acusar de fazê-la adoecer.

Ela corou violentamente, mas pegou as coisas de sua mão.

- O banheiro é no fim do corredor – e entrou numa das salas deixando a garota ruborizada no corredor.

A morena olhou mais uma vez para a toalha e as roupas em suas mãos e seguiu a passos lentos para o banheiro. A porta em que Sasuke entrara estava fechada, mas dava para se ver uma luz acessa através das folhas da porta quadriculada e corrediça.

Hinata se demorou um pouco ali, podia ver a sombra de Sasuke. Ele secava seus cabelos com a toalha e assim que terminou começou a se despir. A kunoichi fechou os olhos com força e corou correndo para o banheiro, fechando a porta que, diferente da do quarto, era completamente de madeira e recostando-se nela logo depois.

"Isso está se tornando uma rotina" pensou desnorteada.

* * *

- Neji, eu lhe fiz uma pergunta – bradou Hiashi perdendo a pouca paciência que tinha. 

O gênio Hyuuga estava incerto.

Das últimas vezes que Hinata fora até a casa do Uchiha seguir as ordens de Moriko-sensei o tio estivera tão ocupado que nem dera pela falta da filha primogênita, mas naquele dia as coisas não estavam acontecendo como ele planejara.

- Hinata-sama está na casa de Sakura Haruno, Hiashi-sama – respondeu. Nunca poderia contar que ela estava na casa de Sasuke – Por ordens de Moriko-sensei elas devem ensaiar juntas essa noite.

- Sakura Haruno? – o líder pensou por uns instantes – A aprendiz de Tsunade-sama?

Neji fez que sim com a cabeça e completou:

- Vou buscá-la assim que a chuva cessar, Hiashi-sama.

- Não é necessário – Hiashi lhe deu as costas e se postou a andar – Ela está bem na casa de Sakura Haruno, pode passar a noite lá.

- Mas Hiashi-sama...

- Não vou deixar que um dos melhores protetores adoeça por causa de Hinata – disse em tom de encerramento e sumiu da vista de Neji.

"Hinata-sama, me perdoe" desculpou-se o gênio Hyuuga olhando para as gotas de chuva batendo na janela.

* * *

- Que problemático! – disse Shikamaru sentado na varanda observando a chuva. Ino ao seu lado. Ainda estava na casa da Yamanaka, a chuva começara antes que pudesse ir embora.

- Fique calmo, Shikamaru, assim que o temporal passar você pode ir embora – a senhora Yamanaka disse ao trazer-lhes duas canecas de chá fumegante.

O garoto não respondeu apenas se recostou na parede e continuou a observar a chuva.

Um relâmpago e tudo se ilumina, três segundos mais tarde segue-se o trovão parecendo um ressonar de tambores ou a fúria dos antigos deuses.

Gostava da dança das sombras das coisas em momentos de temporal, ainda mais quando os relâmpagos iluminavam tudo com uma luz azul. Os canteiros e estufas do Clã Yamanaka ficavam mais bonitos numa tempestade.

- Shikamaru? – chamou a loira carinhosamente.

- Hum?

- NÃO DURMA!

* * *

Lee e Tenten eram os únicos que restaram no restaurante Ichiraku Ramen. Como Sakura tinha certo horário para chegar em casa então Naruto a acompanhou um pouco mais cedo. 

Agora que o temporal assolava a Vila da Folha eles não iriam sair de lá tão cedo.

- Perfeito! – resmungou Tenten, mas ao terminar de suspirar pode ver Lee ajoelhar uma perna no chão e estender os braços para trás.

- Tenten, suba nas minhas costas – Lee ordenou e dois segundos depois a morena lhe deu um soco na cabeça.

- Eu não sabia que você era um tarado, Lee!

- Não é isso – disse com lágrimas nos olhos – Eu só queria te levar rapidamente pra casa pra você não se molhar muito.

As sobrancelhas da kunoichi se arquearam e uma grande onda de carinho pelo parceiro aqueceu seu interior. Lee podia ser muito fofo quando queria proteger alguém.

Ela sorriu e assentiu. O cabelo de cuia logo voltou para sua posição e Tenten subiu em suas costas.

Lee realmente era rápido, era bom sentir os pingos frescos da chuva batendo no rosto junto com o vento da tempestade, mas assim que viraram a esquina que dava para a casa de Tenten as luzes de toda Konoha se apagaram.

* * *

Hinata tinha terminado o banho e colocou a camisa de Sasuke, negra, com o símbolo do Clã Uchiha atrás que ficou incrivelmente grande para o corpo pequenino da menina, chegando até seus joelhos. 

- Eu vou... Fi-ficar impregnada com... O cheiro de S-sasuke – sussurrou para si mesma tentando assimilar a idéia. Fechou os olhos, mas os abriu assim que ouviu um alto trovão. Tudo estava escuro.

Não conseguiu se mexer demais, apenas tateou até suas roupas e, por instinto sacou uma kunai. Mais um trovão e pode ver dois olhos vermelhos entrando no banheiro a luz do relâmpago. Seu braço se moveu inconscientemente e algumas gotas de sangue respingaram na pia.

* * *

- AAAHHH! – gritou o Uzumaki sentando-se bruscamente na cama. Olhou para fora, suando, e constatou que a tempestade ainda prevalecia sobre Konoha – Que sonho horrível, tô certo! 

Seu sonho consistia nele correndo pela cidade apenas de fraldas com Orochimaru atrás dele, então ele via Sakura a sua frente com um olhar sedutor e parava embasbacado para Orochimaru conseguir alcançá-lo e cortar sua garganta, mas, antes de morrer, via Sakura nos braços de um outro homem que não era nem ele e nem Sasuke.

Ao se lembrar do sonho horrível apenas alisou a testa e tentou acender a luz, mas nada aconteceu.

- Mas que droga! – resmungou.

* * *

O tilintar da kunai caindo no chão do banheiro foi suprimido por mais um trovão. Hinata levou as mãos à boca. 

Tinha ferido Sasuke. Essas três palavras não paravam de ressoar em sua mente, ecoando e ecoando.

- Sa-sasuke...

- Eu estou bem – afirmou o moreno saindo do banheiro e completou já no corredor – Foi só um arranhão.

Hinata seguiu até a porta do banheiro para ver uma chama trêmula começar a brilhar num cômodo que sabia ser a sala em que ensaiaram no primeiro dia.

Ao chegar à porta corrediça o moreno Uchiha passou por ela, ela não podia ver onde o machucara, e trouxe uma caixinha de primeiros socorros da cozinha. Abriu-a e começou a procurar alguma coisa.

Ela deu meia volta e voltou ao banheiro. Do meio de suas coisas tirou um pequeno recipiente preto e voltou para a sala. Sasuke ainda procurava alguma coisa. Ajoelhou-se perto dele e segurou-lhe a mão direita.

- O-onde foi?

Ele apenas virou o rosto para ela ver o comprido corte em sua bochecha esquerda.

A portadora do Byakugan destampou sua pomada e, com o indicador, espalhou sobre o corte. Ele fechou o olho esquerdo ao primeiro contato, mas depois foi se acostumando com a ardência. Assim que terminou o trabalho Hinata colocou um band-aid no local.

- Me... Descu-culpe, Sasuke-kun.

Ele olhou para a garota e disse, calmamente:

- Acho que quem deve desculpas a alguém sou eu, Hinata.

-

-

-

**Olá! o/**

**Gente, o Sasuke não é o único que deve desculpas, eu também sou culpada dessa vez, portanto:**

**DESCULPE-ME, SINCERAMENTE!**

**Eu agradeço a bendita paciência de todos vocês!**

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

Hiei-and-Shino: Nossa, eu causei tanto drama assim? Desculpe-me, eu sei que o Sasuke estava um chato no capítulo anterior e no começo desse, mas ele é legal! Obrigada por ler, Helen, que bom que está gostando. Beijos!

Loii-Purple-chan: Sim, o Sasuke pode ser muito malvado às vezes, mas eu vou fazer tudo dar certo ou será que não? riso maléfico Mas a Sakura pode ser mesmo muito lerda, coitada! Obrigada por ler! Beijos!

Ida-chan: Não seja exagerada, Idalice! Beijos!

Marcy Black: Você nem sabe o fim especial que eu estou reservando para o Neji, com certeza ele não vai conseguir segurar esse romance no final, mas eu acho que você será uma das que irá querer me matar no fim dessa fic. Saudades, dude, vê se vem logo. Beijos!

Larry A. K. McDowell: Teimosa-mor! Tudo bem, eu sei que você lê, independente se deixa review ou não, você mesma me disse no MSN. Mas quanto aos casais que você mencionou meu plano é um Shika/Ino, Naruto/Sakura e Lee/Tenten, além eu ainda não pensei. Beijos!

Ciane: Obrigada por ler, Ciane, fico muito feliz que esteja gostando tanto, me desculpa a demora com a atualização, tive alguns problemas. Muito obrigada pelos elogios. Beijos!

Prii O.: Ah, sinto muito, mas acho que não vai ser Neji/Tenten, não. Tenho um futuro maligno para o nosso moreno de olhos brancos. Mas obrigada por estar acompanhando a fic, Pri, fico muito feliz e desculpe a demora com a atualização, agora que estou de férias prometo tentar ser mais rápida. Beijos!

Wuahana: É, totalmente a Sakura pode ser muito cega quando quer, mas ela usou o desconfiômetro. O Sasuke pode ser muito influenciável às vezes, principalmente com as lembranças do Itachi, mas ele ama a Hinata, isso é inegável. Obrigada por ler. Beijos!

Flávia: Oba! Tem alguém viciada na minha fic, que legal! Mas eu espero não estar causando problema com isso. Obrigada por acompanhar, Flávia. Beijos!

Tamy-chan: Tadinho do Sasuke, só porque ele é meio da pá virada e um pouco perturbado, mas eu tenho certeza que a Hinata fará ele mudar seus conceitos. Desculpe a demora, Tamy-chan, prometo tentar agilizar as coisas nessas férias. Beijos!

Saki-chan – The Uchiha Girl: Uhn… Eu ainda não planejei que a Sakura apanhe, mas as cenas chocantes virão lá pelos últimos capítulos, não se preocupe, quando isso vier a acontecer eu aviso. Obrigada por ler, Saki. Beijos!

Diny: Você perdeu a revisão desse capítulo, Diny, infelizmente, mas eu sei que você vai ler e depois me dizer sinceramente o que achou. Mas para de assassinas tantas vezes o português em uma única review, garota. Beijos!

Gabi: Claro que eu respondo Gabi-chan, a todas as review que você mandar eu vou responder. E meu nome é Ingrid. Faço mais fics Sasuke/Hinata sim, estão todas no meu perfil, inclusive algumas capas das fanfics. E sim, algumas decisões desse Uchiha são incrivelmente idiotas, nem eu me conformo. Obrigada mesmo por estar acompanhando. Beijos!

Max u.u Mayara: É, vamos ver o que a Pontas-chan aqui pode fazer, mas eu não posso garantir que será um final feliz. música mórbida ao fundo Sou má, Sasuke, trema de medo porque agora você é odiado por um monte de fãs de Sasuke/Hinata. Obrigada por estar sempre acompanhando e elogiando, Max. Beijos!

**OBRIGADA A TODOS(AS) POR LEREM!**

**Beijos!**


	12. Capítulo XI

**Capítulo XI**

"_Hinata sentiu-se cair._

_Sasuke estava se desculpando, ela não conseguia acreditar, seu coração parecia querer sair pela boca e ela estava deixando._

_- Eu fui – ele fez uma pausa – Um idiota._

_Mas de qualquer maneira ela não conseguia entender._

_Porque ele fora tão grosso com ela o dia inteiro e agora estava se desculpando, como se míseras desculpas fossem apagar toda a mágoa e mandar embora toda a dor?_

_E era exatamente isso, mesmo não querendo, que estava sentindo. Sentia que poderia perdoá-lo até pelo crime mais terrível que tivesse cometido. Ela somente o perdoaria e acolheria._

_- Sa-sas.._

_- Hinata, eu queria te proteger, mas só te machuquei ainda mais – ele abaixou a cabeça e deixou que a franja negra lhe cobrisse os olhos marejados._

_- Me pro... Proteger, Sasuke-kun?_

_Ele não respondeu, somente sentou-se no chão e olhou para o teto. Nenhuma lágrima ele deixaria cair._

_Hinata se aproximou lentamente e pegou-lhe a mão._

_O moreno ficou surpreso com o toque e olhou para ela, que lhe sorria amavelmente, e deixou que uma única lágrima solitária escorresse por sua bochecha a qual a Hyuuga secou._

_- Eu não sei o que é isso – ele disse numa súplica de que ela entendesse o que ele estava sentindo e lhe explicasse._

_- Isso... A gente n-não entende... – ela mexeu em sua franja negra, jogando-a um pouco para o lado para ela novamente voltar a cobrir seus gêmeos lagos negros – So-somente... Sente!_

_Ele lhe deu um sorriso miúdo. Parece que as desavenças a mágoa que ele lhe causara naquele dia haviam sido esquecidas. Sasuke olhava de uma maneira carinhosa, sem entender como aquela garota poderia perdoar seus atos tão rápido e entender perfeitamente o que ele estava sentindo e querendo lhe dizer._

_A chuva lá fora não parava e não conseguiria ir embora tão cedo, mas não se importava. Perto de Sasuke sentia-se tão segura como não se sentia há muito tempo. Sentia-se segura com Neji, mas ela não o amava e fora tão diferente quando chegara a "amar" Naruto, sendo que perto de Sasuke não chegava a desmaiar, apesar da moleza das pernas e de ficar quase sem fala._

_- Obrigado – ele disse e Hinata simplesmente se aproximou e fechou os olhos, dando-lhe um carinhoso beijo na bochecha esquerda, sobre o corte."_

O som da chuva continuava quando abriu os olhos e observou o teto desconhecido. Não era a sua cama e muito menos o seu quarto. Sentou-se no colchão afastando as cobertas e observou ao seu redor. Pela janela dava para ver a água caindo ainda, mas já claro.

- Já é... De ma-manhã? – perguntou-se a morena olhando para baixo e vendo a camisa de Sasuke, tudo que acontecera na noite anterior voltara a sua mente. Corou violentamente e levantou-se, andou até a porta e abriu-a sentindo um cheiro gostoso vindo da cozinha.

"Sasuke-kun está cozinhando?" ela perguntou-se indo até a porta da mesma e vendo Sasuke virar panquecas na frigideira.

- Bo-bom dia – ela disse com meio corpo escondido pela porta, as bochechas completamente rosadas por se encontrar naquela situação.

- Bom dia – respondeu Sasuke virando-se levemente para a garota e colocando as panquecas em um prato – Sente-se.

Ela obedeceu sentindo-se totalmente desconfortável com a situação. Dormira na casa de Sasuke Uchiha e agora estava para tomar café da manhã com o mesmo, se fosse uma das fãs do moreno já teria desmaiado. Mas nem se quer deu tempo para Sasuke se sentar também, a campainha tocou.

"Quem será?" Sasuke perguntou sentindo um chakra hostil vindo da porta.

Saiu da cozinha e se dirigiu a porta da frente.

Hinata reconheceu o chakra depois de um tempo e levantou-se, mas antes de poder chegar ao corredor ouviu a porta ser batida com força na parede e uma voz autoritária exigir:

- Vim buscar minha prima – Neji não estava muito social aquela manhã – E espero que você não tenha ousado tocá-la, Uchiha.

O portador do Sharingan não respondeu nada, pois nesse momento Hinata saíra da cozinha esquecendo-se completamente dos trajes que usava.

- Ne-neji-nii-san...

Os olhos de Neji se arregalaram levemente, mas depois se enfureceram e as suas sobrancelhas negras se franziram levemente. Antes que Sasuke pudesse fazer qualquer coisa Neji já tinha lhe atingido um soco na face fazendo-o cair aos pés de Hinata.

- Sasuke-kun! – ela chamou preocupada ajudando-o a se sentar.

- Eu estou bem – ele respondeu levantando-se, mas Neji foi rápido mais uma vez, movido pelo ódio, segurou o colarinho de Sasuke e o jogou contra a parede.

- Você é indigno de colocar suas mãos nela – o gênio Hyuuga nem esperou e desferiu outro soco no Uchiha sem esperar.

- Quem é digno? Você? – zombou Sasuke mesmo não se encontrando em uma boa posição pra isso – Não é por você que ela está apaixonada, Hyuuga.

Neji cerrou o punho pela terceira vez, mas Hinata veio ao amparo do jovem Uchiha segurando o braço do primo e suplicando-lhe em uma voz desesperada:

- Não, Nii-san – olhava-o no fundo dos olhos, Neji sempre confiara em seus olhares. Os olhos de Sasuke também se desviaram para a menina – Não... N-não houve nada.

O portador do Byakugan afrouxou o aperto de Sasuke, mas não o soltou. Ponderou um pouco e, com os olhos perolados fixamente encarando os olhos negros, ordenou:

- Se vista, Hinata-sama.

Obedeceu, mas antes de sair da casa em direção a varanda dos fundos onde estava sua roupa secando, deu uma última olhada na direção de Sasuke, mas ele mantinha seus olhos presos em Neji.

Correu para os fundos a fim de se trocar às pressas.

* * *

Naruto terminava de comer o seu ramen matinal. Com o sonho da noite anterior demorara em pegar no sono, mas no começo da manhã conseguira novamente.

Estava cansado, mas já devidamente trocado. Não queria se atrasar e começar a propagar o hábito de Kakashi.

Todos aqueles dias sem missões com o sensei e ainda mais sem vê-lo o estavam deixando-o louco. Queria ação além de coisas encenadas em uma peça escrita séculos antes de ele nascer.

- Vou até a casa de Sasuke!

Levantou-se e deixou as coisas do café da manhã por arrumar. Nunca arrumava antes de sair, diferente do companheiro que era brilhantemente organizado.

Pulou pela janela e foi de telhado em telhado até o Clã Uchiha.

* * *

- Hinata-chan! – Hinata se virou ao ouvir a voz conhecida – Neji!

- Naruto-kun...

O loiro se aproximou com um grande sorriso na face. O gênio do Clã Hyuuga não se virou quando ele se aproximou. Já haviam saído do Clã Uchiha, ao que Hinata agradeceu muito por poder evitar perguntas constrangedoras.

- Já estão indo ao Teatro?

A garota olhou para as costas do primo, parecia estar impaciente e ainda furioso e respondeu:

- S-sim – aproximou-se de Naruto o suficiente para somente ele ouvir sua próxima frase dita aos sussurros – Cu-cuide... Do Sasuke-kun.

- Sasuke? – ele sussurrou de volta, mas Hinata foi mais rápida antes que ele pudesse perguntar o que aconteceu:

- Nos ve-vemos... Depois – e se afastou, Neji já voltara a andar – Tchau, Na-naruto-kun.

O Uzumaki ficou por alguns momentos olhando os Hyuuga se afastarem, então se lembrou das palavras de Hinata e correu para a Mansão Principal preocupado com o amigo.

Ao chegar encontrou a porta da frente aberta. Um cheiro de panquecas invadiu suas narinas e ele ouviu sua barriga, mesmo satisfeita, roncar, mas seus pensamentos desviaram-se rapidamente de suas necessidades fisiológicas para acatar ao amigo que estava sentando e encostado à parede do corredor.

- Sasuke – o moreno virou-se para Naruto que avistou o fino filete de sangue escorrendo de sua boca. Juntou-se a ele ajoelhando ao seu lado, as sobrancelhas franzidas – Sasuke, o que aconteceu?

O Uchiha não tinha forças para contar. Como há dois dias decidira esquecer Hinata e quisera se matar com a dor que um simples sentimento causara, agora sentia que realmente estava morrendo.

Os socos de Neji não haviam sido nada, suas palavras posteriores feriram-no mais:

_Por sentir-se tão só e ter encontrado uma boa companhia em Hinata-sama não quer dizer que ela esteja apaixonada por você, Uchiha. Vocês não irão mais se encontrar depois que tudo isso acabar, eu mesmo cuidarei disso._

"Vocês não irão mais se encontrar" pensava "Não vou mais vê-la".

Queria chorar, gritar e até socar Naruto que o estava ajudando somente para extravasar aquela raiva acumulada pelas palavras do moreno Hyuuga.

Naquele instante sentia que poderia matar Itachi sem ter que recorrer ao poder extra que a Marca da Maldição de Orochimaru lhe proporcionava tamanha sua raiva.

- Maldição!

* * *

- Esse Festival de Primavera só serviu para atrasar os planos – disse o rapaz para o vulto oculto pela sombra a sua frente – Lamente fazê-lo esperar.

- Não importa, Kabuto – o vulto respondeu com a voz calma – Ele virá a nós quando chegar à hora.

O jovem não respondeu, apenas ficou observando seu Mestre desencostar da árvore e se afastar:

- Quando estiver pronto.

* * *

- Lee – chamou Tenten já dentro da coxia, a cena de Lee acabava de terminar e o jovem juntou-se a companheira – Me diga que eu não fui à única.

- A única o quê, Tenten-chan?

- A única que percebeu que tem algo estranho aqui – ela virou-se deixando que Lee ficasse de frente para o gênio Hyuuga – Neji está mais sério que o normal.

"E isso é possível?" pensou o cabelo de cuia, mas olhou para o companheiro e constatou a verdade. Neji estava estranho, próximo demais a prima.

Sasuke também não estava bem naquele dia. Sua representação com Hinata fora tão fria e sem vida quanto quando começaram a encenar, quando nem se quer se falavam.

Shino estava próximo da garota também, que se mantinha de cabeça baixa encarando seus pés. A chuva não se cansava de cair fora do Teatro, como se fossem as lágrimas da kunoichi, ela não iria causar mais transtorno derramando lágrimas, aquela gotas de nada adiantariam.

- Será melhor pra ele, Hinata-chan – dizia Shino – Se insistir em vê-lo teremos que ser mais severos.

Ela entendia as palavras do companheiro. Para que ela ficasse longe dele estavam assustando-a. Fazendo-a acreditar que se tentasse se aproximar, que se tentasse qualquer contado iria descontar nele e Hinata não queria isso.

Só queria ver Sasuke seguro, mesmo que seu coração e o dele ficassem em pedaços e desolados, ao menos estaria vivo.

Olhou do outro lado do salão. Os hematomas da briga com Neji não estavam mais visíveis graças aos exímios cuidados médicos de Sakura. Ele deveria se manter lá, Naruto o ajudaria e confortaria. Não poderiam mais se aproximar.

Voltariam a ser aqueles completos estranhos que eram no começo daquela peça. Ele, Sasuke Uchiha, vingador do extinto Clã Uchiha, que estava em busca de poder. Ela, Hinata Hyuuga, herdeira do Clã Hyuuga, em busca de poder para honrar seu Clã. Com tantas coisas em comum e completamente diferentes.

Teria que esquecer seus sentimentos teria que se esquecer dos dias em que ensaiaram juntos, que ficaram tão próximos, das conversas, mesmo curtas, repletas de entendimento mútuo, do cheiro delicioso de maçã verde exalado do moreno depois do banho.

Voltariam ao começo, quando ele simplesmente não falava com ela e ela simplesmente não sentia nada por ele.

"Sasuke-kun" pensou a garota olhando e encontrando o olhar negro, mas terno, de Sasuke.

Ele tentara afasta-la dele, mesmo de uma maneira rude, somente para protegê-la. Agora ela se afastaria dele para protegê-lo. Seria difícil, mas o que poderia fazer? Sasuke era forte e estava fortalecendo-se ainda mais a cada dia que se passa, mas não poderia deixá-lo a mercê de Kiba, Shino e Neji.

Sasuke não estava numa situação muito melhor. Sabia o que estava acontecendo, o que Neji estava fazendo, mas o que _ele_poderia fazer? Aproximar-se de Hinata a força somente que os esforços dela fossem inúteis? Não, não seria tão burro e egoísta. Queria-a, mas teria de ser paciente. E mais uma vez a sua fraqueza o assolava.

- Eu vou dar uns socos no Neji, tô certo – Naruto vociferava, mas somente Sasuke e Sakura, próximos a ele, se davam ao trabalho de ouvir – Quem ele pensa que é para sair por ai batendo nas pessoas?

- Naruto, fica quieto – pediu Sakura com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

* * *

- E... – Moriko-sensei estava a frente do palco, a última cena estava no seu fim – Acabou! Perfeito!

Os ninjas que se encontravam no Teatro de Konoha bateram palmas ante o último ato do ensaio geral. No dia seguinte seria o dia da tão esperada peça, todos estavam excitados e nervosos, mas alegre por terem dado tão duro e serem parabenizados pela rígida sensei no final das contas.

- Neji, pode se trocar e voltam aqui – os atores entraram em suas coxias, Hinata levantou-se de cima de Sasuke o mais rápido que pôde, a última cena, a cena da morte, requeria aquele contato.

Sasuke queria segurá-la, mas não o fez. Sabia os problemas que causaria.

- Até que enfim acabou, tô certo – Naruto espreguiçou-se e tirou o colete para retirar a camisa branca logo depois. Começou a vestir suas roupas laranja.

- Amanhã a platéia vai sentir o fogo da juventude – Lee tinha os olhos brilhando enquanto imaginava o Festival.

Na coxia oposta Hinata estava trocando-se em seu canto habitual, extremamente envergonhada de ter de faze-lo. Ino se aproximou dela com uma sorriso sincero estampado na face.

- Hinata – chamou e a garota se virou, corada.

- Ino-san?

- Amanhã é o grande dia – a loira disse – Depois da peça vai ter que nos contar.

- Conta o quê, Ino? – perguntou Sakura a suas costas.

- Ora, Sakura – a kunoichi, ainda sorrindo, explicou olhando a rósea – Se o Sasuke-kun beija bem, claro.

Essas palavras fizeram Tenten rir para si e Hinata baixar a cabeça agarrando seu casaco.

Então era isso. No dia seguinte teria que fazer o que vinha evitando desde o começo. O beijo. O tal do beijo entre Romeu e Julieta, entre Sasuke e Hinata.

Seu primeiro beijo.

"E se" os pensamentos mais comuns vinham assolar sua mente "E se eu não souber beijá-lo? E se ele não gostar?".

As piores hipóteses eram imaginadas pela mente da garota, os principais pensamentos de uma adolescente cheia de hormônios prestes a beijar um garoto bonito.

- Pena que o primeiro beijo do Sasuke foi com o Naruto – disse Sakura e Ino emendou:

- Deveríamos perguntar ao Naruto se Sasuke beija bem?

Naruto. Fora com ele que sempre pensara e imaginara que seria seu primeiro beijo. Sonhara com ele tantas e tantas vezes.

- PORQUE ESTÃO DEMORANDO TANTO? – a voz _suave_ da sensei ecoou pelo Teatro trazendo todos os ninjas para o palco. A sensei se encontrava na frente de todos – Bom. Agora eu tenho uma surpresa para vocês.

Assim que a sensei sorriu os ninjas se entreolharam. Quando nessa estadia com a professora pensaram que ela lhes reservaria uma surpresa para o final? Ela era sempre tão rígida e disciplinada.

- Aposto que será alguma espécie de exercício teatral para praticarmos a noite – sussurrou Kiba para Hinata que lhe sorriu um pouco. Kiba era único nesses dias que não a estava condenando, mas apenas tentando alegrar.

- Vou levar todos pra jantar – continuou ignorando as brincadeiras do Inuzuka – Bentô por minha conta!

Várias comemorações podiam ser ouvidas por parte dos jovens que já se encaminhavam pra fora do local. Chouji era o que ia na frente com seus olhos brilhando com a idéia de uma refeição com tudo pago.

- Acho que Moriko-sensei não sabe o quanto Chouji come – Ino sussurrou para Shikamaru.

- Não vai sobrar muito dinheiro na carteira dela – o gênio sussurrou de volta.

Naruto andava um pouco mais a frente dos dois amigos, Sasuke mantendo as mãos nos bolsos e a expressão séria ai ao lado de Sakura.

- Eu prefiro ramen, mas por ser comida eu já fico feliz – dizia o hiper-ativo mais a frente, os olhos cerrados e as mãos atrás da cabeça.

O lugar para onde Moriko os levou não era grande ou luxuoso, apenas um restaurante modesto e aconchegante. Uma barraquinha parecida com o Ichiraku, mas um pouco maior, com algumas mesas de madeira espalhado ao longe da cobertura. Os jovens ocuparam todo o local, todas as mesas e as banquetas perto do balcão. Lá ficaram Naruto, Sakura e Sasuke.

O cheiro de boa comida espalhava-se pelo local e a demora para servir os pratos só fazia com que fosse mais torturante.

- Olá! – uma nuvem de fumaça se dissipou ao lado de Sasuke dando lugares aos imediatamente reconhecíveis cabelos prateados de Kakashi. Ninguém no local prestou muita atenção, pois naquele momento começaram a servir os bentôs.

- Kakashi-sensei! – alegrou-se o loiro, Sakura também sorriu, apenas Sasuke, como sempre, manteve-se,

"Eles estão bem, pelo que vejo" pensou Kakashi observando os alunos. Abanou a mão para cumprimentar Moriko.

- Preparei algumas missões pra quando voltarem – anunciou e Naruto franziu as sobrancelhas ainda sorrindo.

- Isso que é bom, tô certo!

O jounin ficou com eles durante aquela refeição, aproveitando e comendo também, mas o seu interior continuava gritando que tinha alguma coisa errada e ele percebera: Porque Sasuke estaria tão calado? Nem se quer reclamara das manias de Naruto.

Passaram muito tempo no restaurante rústico em que Moriko-sensei os levara, rindo e conversando sobre múltiplos assuntos depois que terminaram de comer.

- Muito bem – a professora se levantou – Todos pra casa imediatamente, quero-os bem descansados para amanhã! Estejam no Teatro com uma hora de antecedência.

Os ninjas se levantaram e começaram a seguir seus caminhos, o céu estava cheio de estrelas e muito azul, um típico e belo céu de primavera, muito diferente do céu nebuloso de dias atrás.

Os jovens seguiram. Na porta do restaurante mantiveram-se os senseis.

- Eles ainda não sabem que você é uma jounin especializada em disfarce e interpretação? – Kakashi perguntou a mulher morena ao seu lado sem se dar ao trabalho de virar a face – Ou que simplesmente é uma ninja?

- Não – ela o encarou – E é exatamente assim que eu quero que se mantenham.

* * *

- Hinata-nee-chan – chamou Hanabi assim que os dois Hyuugas entraram em casa, a garota correu até a irmã.

- Oi, Hanabi – Hinata não estava disposta a conversar, portante somente passou pela menina e subiu para seu quarto. Neji ficou observando-a do térreo.

- Neji-kun, o que Hinata-nee-chan tem?

O moreno olhou para as grandes pérolas da menina mais nova e depois para as costas da prima que sumiram na curva do corredor. Não respondeu para a pequena, mas sabia o que estava acontecendo com a kunoichi.

"Hinata-sama, você quase não dorme e come tão pouco" pensou ele lastimando-se por ser o responsável "Está tentando morrer junto com seu coração?".

Neji jamais poderia imaginar o quão certo estava aquele pensamento.

Hinata não sentia mais vontade de viver, não sentia mais nada.

Ela mesma achava loucura aquela situação, não querer mais viver por causa disso. Não fora tão drástico quando percebera que estava esquecendo Naruto. Mas aquele era o problema: Esquecer Sasuke era impossível. Por mais que tentasse esquecer e viver sem ele, não conseguia. Mesmo jovem, sabia que por Sasuke seu sentimento era diferente. Por ele viveria e morreria. E sem ele somente queria morrer.

Nos ensaios pegava-se olhando para ele e quando estavam próximos nas cenas entre Romeu e Julieta seu coração disparava e ela se sentia aliviada com a proximidade.

No seu quarto, sozinha, é que sentia todo o peso daquele sentimento. O amor era perigoso, pior que dor ou ódio, é o sentimento que nos dá força ou nos destrói. Doce e amargo ao mesmo tempo, é o sentimento de união dos opostos. E, mesmo assim, indefinível com certeza.

Só queria que Sasuke não estivesse sofrendo tanto quanto ela.

* * *

Já estava cansado. A dor o consumia e não podia fazer nada para lutar, não queria fazer nada, apenas entregara-se ao desespero. Matar Itachi, reconstruir seu Clã pareciam agora apenas lembranças distantes.

Caíram em sua cama depois de chegar em casa e tomar um banho e sentia que nunca mais gostaria de sair dali, mas toda manhã, quando o sol tímido penetrava por suas cortinas e trazia outro desperta, trazia consigo uma pouco de força para fazê-lo lembra que iria para o mesmo lugar que ela.

Somente ela poderia entender o que estava se passando, somente ela poderia estar sofrendo tanto quanto ele.

Podia sentir que aquele sentimento tão diferente era bom, mas não estava sendo usado corretamente. Ao serem impedidos de ficar juntos a parte ruim do amor havia se trancafiado em seus corações os estava consumindo.

Será que era tão difícil para Neji e os outros entenderem? Será? Ele só queria estar junto dela, só queria Hinata. Um desejo pequeno e facilmente aceitável se comparado a suas ambições anteriores. E mesmo parecendo distantes, eram as únicas coisas que o mantinham em operação. Treinando e decido a conseguir poder, decido a abandoná-la, ir para bem longe, para conseguir poder e voltar para ela.

Matar Itachi seria o primeiro teste. Se conseguisse poderia voltar e desafiar qualquer coisa.

- Hinata – sussurrou durante o sono. Sasuke, nunca em sua vida, poderia se imaginar tão apaixonada para sussurrar o nome de alguém durante o sono. O vingador Uchiha cedera em seu coração o lugar a uma pessoa, a pessoa mais inimaginável do mundo.

O amor num coração tão jovem e vulnerável pode ser uma arma perigosa. Ao mesmo tempo em que trás uma luz de boas energias e doces sentimentos, trás uma angustia e decepção na sua sombra.

Não estavam definhando tão aterrorizantemente quanto acreditavam, mas _acreditavam_ que sim. Essa era uma das armas cruéis do amor.

* * *

Já se aproximavam da entrada da casa de Sakura. De uma maneira incomum Naruto viera acompanhá-la até lá, para se "certificar que estivesse segura".

Pelo jeito o loiro esquecera-se completamente que a Haruno era uma kunoichi treinada por Tsunade-sama.

Chegaram a porta de Sakura e a róseo votara-se para o Uzumaki:

- Obrigada por me acompanhar, Naruto – ela disse com um leve sorriso na face.

- Sem problemas, tô certo – colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça, mas ficou sério logo depois. Sakura imediatamente pensou que Naruto iria dizer-lhe algo sobre Sasuke, mas qual não foi a surpresa da garota com as seguintes palavras do companheiro de Time – Sakura-chan, quer ir ao Festival comigo, amanhã?

"O Naruto está sem jeito? E CORADO?" sua Sakura Interna gritou.

- Quero dizer, depois da peça – ele completou quando o silêncio dela prevaleceu.

- Claro.

- Hum? – Sakura falara baixo demais.

- Claro, eu vou com você – ela sorriu e entrou em casa, deixando uma Naruto com um tremendo sorriso de bobo plantado na porta da frente.

Ele recuperou-se do choque instantes depois e correu feliz a sua casa, saltando e gritando para quem quisesse ouvir:

- SAKURA-CHAN ACEITOU SAIR COMIGO!

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Olá! o/**

**Nossa, esse capítulo me surpreendeu. Não imaginei que terminaria assim quando o comecei.**

**Por favor, quero uma opinião sincera: **

**Quem achou que o Sasuke e a Hinata estão muito cansativos ou monótonos? Ou algo assim? **

**E gostaria muito de ouvir opiniões sobre como querem o fim da fic, porque o próximo capítulo infelizmente será o último, depois só o Epílogo.**

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

_Loii-Purple-chan, Tamy-chan², Gabi-chan, Nylleve, Kenia, Flávia, Ciane, Marcy Black, Hiei-and-Shino, Katamy Hanara, Prii O., Diny V, Max u.u Mayara, Hyuuga Caroline, Sophia.DiLUA, Uchiha Haito, Mayza _e_ Mari Sushi._

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM!**

**ESPERO AS OPINIÕES!**

**Beijos!**


	13. Capítulo XII

**Capítulo XII**

Alguns pequenos fogos de artifício explodiram no céu anunciando o início do Festival de Primavera.

Com o céu em um azul brilhante, adornado pelas estrelas e pela recém chegada lua cheia a noite não poderia ser melhor. A brisa primaveril era fraca e refrescante.

Nas muitas barracas espalhadas pela Praça de Konoha, perto do Teatro, muitos risos e gritos de excitação podiam ser ouvidos de muito longe.

Vários lojistas que tinham montado ali suas barraquinhas gritavam preços baixos e seus produtos mais milagrosos para quem quisesse ouvir. O Clã Yamanaka, que fora responsável pela decoração floral, estava em uma barraquinha com um grande coração no teto onde se lia "Correio Elegante", onde muitas garotas circulavam buscando flores e cartões com recadinhos de amor.

Crianças corriam por aqui e ali, esbarrando em alguns adultos, mas não se importando, enquanto seguravam nas mãos pequenos fogos que espichavam estrelinhas brilhantes.

- Cuidado! – a voz de Temari brandiu alto quando uma criança quase a derrubou ao passar correndo – Que desajeitados!

- Ah, relaxa, Temari – Kankuro de aproximou dos irmãos, vinha trazendo um grande pedaço de algodão-doce cor de rosa e sorria feliz.

Gaara o olhou, mas não expressava coisa alguma, voltando a andar em direção ao Teatro, disse:

- Vamos ou chegaremos tarde.

* * *

De um lado para outro da coxia esquerda corriam garotas. Apressadas, com o vestido meio desabotoado e com o cabelo meio caído.

Ino, sentada numa cadeira em frente à penteadeira com um enorme espelho deixava que Tenten arrumasse o seu cabelo, enquanto Hinata terminava de fazer uma leve maquiagem em Sakura.

- Hinata, venha, seu vestido – a garota morena, ao terminar a maquiagem, correu para junto da sensei que a ajudou a colocar o vestido – Agora, agüente firme – ao dizer isso Moriko puxou com força os cordões do seu espartilho fazendo a garota perder o ar por um tempo – Me desculpe!

- Sakura, pegue aquela fita pra mim – pediu Tenten apontando para um fita azul ao lado de Sakura.

- Claro, mas me passa o batom.

As coisas no lado das garotas estavam bem apressadas, mas os meninos estavam mais calmos.

Lee treinava retirando a espada da bainha e tornando a coloca-la de uma maneira extremamente teatral. Neji terminara de trançar o cabelo e colocara uma coroa sobre a Marca da Maldição da Família Secundária.

Shikamaru dormia a um canto, babando um pouco, com Chouji ao seu lado e um saco de batatinhas. Kiba, nervoso, repassava as falas com Shino que parecia nem escutá-lo.

Kabuto, quieto em um canto, somente observava os movimentos na coxia direita. Seus olhos negros pregados nas costas do moreno Uchiha que calçava as botas até os joelhos por cima das calças negras.

- Sasuke – chamou Naruto, parecia ter uma voz aflita – Eu acho que acabei de esquecer todas as falas!

O moreno suspirou e se levantou, ajeitando a camisa vermelha. Colocou e começou a abotoar o colete preto.

- Naruto – uma voz muito conhecida para o loiro chamou-o da entrada da coxia fazendo, não só o Uzumaki, mas muitos rostos dali se virarem para ele.

- Gaara – a voz animada de Naruto foi pra junto do ruivo – Veio para o Festival?

- Também.

- Mas cadê sua escolta? – o hiper-ativo começou a olhar em volta como se esperasse que muitos ninjas pulassem de lugares inusitados e se apresentassem.

O Kazekage, porém, só fechou os olhos e deu um suspiro cansado.

- KANKURO! – ouviram a sonora voz de Temari – SAIA DAQUI, É O LADO DAS MENINAS!

Muitos garotos de dentro da coxia direita correram para a entrada, mas apenas para ver um Kankuro nocauteado no meio do palco e uma loira nervosa se aproximando deles. A cortina vermelha estava fechada impedindo que a platéia visse qualquer coisa ocorrendo por trás dela.

Ao chegar, ela sorriu bondosamente e disse:

- Vocês estão lindos! As meninas também, mas acho que Tenten e Hinata estão sufocando um pouco.

Alguns garotos ficaram sem entender, incluindo Naruto e Kiba.

- Temos que ajudá-las, então – e fez menção de sair da coxia.

- Não se preocupe, Naruto – Temari garantiu – É só modo de falar.

Moriko-sensei, naquele momento, saiu da coxia esquerda e, depois de dar uma olhada estranha sobre o corpo de Kankuro caído no meio do palco, se aproximou dos meninos.

- Muito bem – ela sorriu – Estão todos prontos e vocês terão que ir – ela apontou para Temari e Gaara.

- Você por acaso sabe com quem...?

- Temari, vamos – Gaara interrompeu-a – Só viemos desejar boa sorte.

A garota bufou e foi recolher o corpo do irmão enquanto o ruivo descia as escadas. Ela sorriu uma última vez para eles e o seguiu.

Os shinobis voltaram a suas posições e Chouji tentou acordar Shikamaru, mas nada estava surtindo muito efeito.

Naruto, mais uma vez, se aproximou do moreno Uchiha que tinha acabado de colocar a espada na bainha.

- Sasuke, eu estou falando sério, esqueci mesmo as falas!

* * *

As luzes de todo o Teatro de apagaram. Naruto arriscou ajoelhar-se e espiar por de baixo da cortina, mas levantou no segundo seguinte com uma face pálida de quem acabara de ver um fantasma.

Todos estavam lá. Tsunade-sama com Shizune em um dos balcões, assim como Jirayia ao lado dela.

Hiashi, o pai de Hinata, com alguns Hyuugas em outro balcão. Gaara, Temari e Kankuro em outro.

Iruka, Kakashi-sensei, Kurenai, Asuma, Gai e até o Tio da barraca de ramen Ichiraku e sua filha estavam lá, nas primeiras fileiras. Algumas pessoas dos Clãs Yamanaka, Inuzuka, Aburame, Nara e Akimichi.

- Tem... Tanta... Gente! – exclamou chocado.

- Certo, silêncio agora, vou anunciar o início – a sensei também estava vestida, mas parecia um daqueles Bobos da Corte. Ela iria fazer o papel do coro. Saiu de trás da cortina e todos ouviram uma estrondosa salva de palmas, então a sensei começou:

Moriko(Coro) – _Na bela Verona, onde situamos nossa cena, duas famílias iguais na dignidade, levadas por antigos rancores, desencadeiam novos distúrbios, na qual o sangue civil tinge mãos inocentes._

_Da entranha fatal desses dois inimigos ganharam vida, sob adversa estrela, dois amantes, cuja desventura e lastimoso fim enterram, com sua morte, a constante sanha de seus pais._

_Os terríveis momentos de seu amor mortal e a obstinação do ódio das famílias, que somente a morte de seus filhos pôde acalmar._

_Se a escutares com atenção benévola, procurare-mos remir-nos com nosso zelo das faltas de houver._

Enquanto Moriko-sensei falava, recitando o prólogo da peça, os olhos perolados de Hinata se desviaram para a outra coxia. Ela podia ver o primo a postos, assim como Shino e Kiba, mas seus olhos desviaram-se para um olhar negro muito conhecido.

Sasuke a encarava também, saboreando com um gosto beirando uma mistura do amargo e do doce com aquelas palavras. Os dois entendiam-se mutuamente.

O recital acabou e as cortinas vermelhas se abriram, enquanto Moriko saia de cena pela lateral e uma nova ovação de aplausos foi ouvida assim que Shino entrou no palco seguido por Kiba.

Kiba(Teobaldo) – _Como, desembainhastes a espada no meio destes cruéis vilões? Vira-te, Benvólio, e contempla tua morte._

Shino(Benvólio) – _Só procuro manter a paz. Embainha tua espada ou ajuda-me com ela a separar estes homens._

Kiba(Teobaldo) – _Vamos, espada nua e falar em paz? Odeio essa palavra, como odeio o inferno, todos os Montecchios e tu! Em guarda, covarde!_

Kiba e Shino começam a travar a luta tantas vezes ensaiada, todas as atenções em seus movimentos parecendo autênticos, quando entram Ino e Kabuto.

Kabuto(Capuleto) – _Que barulho é esse? Dêem-me minha espada de combate! Vamos!_

Ino(Senhora Capuleto) – _Uma muleta! Uma muleta! Porque pedis uma espada?_

Kabuto(Capuleto) - _Minha espada, estou dizendo! Chega o velho Montecchio e brande sua lâmina a despeito meu!_

Shikamaru, aparentando ter acabado de acordar, e Sakura entram em cena.

Shikamaru(Montecchio) – _Tu, infame Capuleto! Não me detenhais, deixai-me!_

Sakura(Senhora Montecchio) – _Não darás um passo para ir de encontro a um inimigo!_

Nesse momento Neji entrou totalmente incorporado no papel de Príncipe. O rapaz não precisava representar muito, seu jeito sério e sereno já lhe davam certa majestade. Sua voz saiu grave ao recitar a fala e o Teatro caiu em absoluto silêncio.

Neji(Príncipe) – _Vassalos rebeldes, inimigos da paz, profanadores desse aço manchado com o sangue de vossos vizinhos! Três discórdias civis, engendradas por palavras aéreas, por ti, velho Capuleto e por ti, Montecchio, por três vezes perturbaram a quietude de nossas ruas._

_Se, daqui para diante, perturbardes nossas ruas de novo, vossas vidas pagarão pela quebra da paz. Vós, Capuleto, acompanhar-me-eis e vós, Montecchio, compareceis esta tarde._

_Mais uma vez, ainda, que todos se retirem, sob pena de morte!_

Todos se retiram, restando apenas Shino. Logo Sasuke entra.

Shino(Benvólio) – _Boa manhã, meu primo!_

Sasuke(Romeu) – _Ainda está tão jovem o dia?_

Shino(Benvólio) – _Acabaram de soar nove horas._

Sasuke(Romeu) – _Ai de mim! As horas tristes parecem longas! Não era meu pai, quem acaba de sair tão depressa?_

Shino(Benvólio) – _Era. Que tristeza alarga as horas de Romeu?_

Sasuke(Romeu) – _Não possuir o que, possuído, as abreviasse._

Shino(Benvólio) – _Em amor?_

Os olhos de Sasuke se desviaram de Shino e pousarem em Hinata, mas esta não percebeu, pois olhava para os pés enquanto Sakura dizia algo em seu ouvido.

Sasuke fez uma volta por Shino e ficou de costas para a coxia das kunoichis.

Sasuke(Romeu) – _Privado..._

Shino(Benvólio) – _De amor?_

Sasuke(Romeu) – _Privado dos favores daquela a quem amo._

E seus olhos recaíram nos perolados do Hyuuga as costas de Shino, frio e rancoroso.

* * *

A cena mudara, assim como o cenário, agora estavam no salão onde, dali um pouco, ocorreria o baile dos Capuleto.

Kabuto e Naruto contracenavam.

Kabuto(Capuleto) – _Não é difícil de manter a paz entre homens de nossa idade._

Naruto(Páris) – _Ambos gozais de honrosa consideração, e é muito lamentável que hajais vivido... Inimizados tanto tempo._

_E agora, senhor, o que respondeis a meu pedido?_

Kabuto(Capuleto) – _Minha filha é ainda uma estranha no mundo. Ainda não viu completarem-se seus quatorze anos._

Naruto(Páris)_ – Outras mais moças do que ela á são mães felizes._

Eles foram deixando o lugar para que Tenten e Ino o ocupassem. Moriko-sensei, ao lado de Sakura, soltou um pesado suspiro. Naruto não errara nenhuma palavra, somente se enroscara um pouco, mas foi bem interpretado.

Ino(Senhora Capuleto) – _Onde está minha filha, ama? Chama-a, que ela venha falar-me._

Tenten(Ama) – _Onde está essa pequena? Ó Julieta._

Hinata entra no palco.

Hinata(Julieta) – _Que há? Quem... Está me chamando?_

Todos os sons sumiram.

Sasuke julgava que, se uma agulha caísse e algum lugar a mais de mil metros de distância ele conseguiria ouvir tamanho o silêncio que se formou ao seu redor com a entrada da garota Hyuuga no palco.

Mas somente ele podia ouvir tal silêncio.

Estava em um torpor absoluto sem saber por quê. Quando se deu por si já estava no palco, já tinha declamado inúmeras falas, Lee e Shino ao seu lado.

Sasuke(Romeu) – _Silêncio. Mercúcio, silêncio! Estás falando de ninharias._

Lee(Mercúcio) – _É verdade, falo dos sonhos que são os filhos de uma mente ociosa, engendrados unicamente pela vã fantasia, e tão finos de substância quanto o ar e mais inconstantes do que o vento que agora acaricia o seio gelado do norte e que, depois de irritado, sopra pra bem longe de lá, virando a cara para o Sul, coberto de orvalho._

Shino(Benvólio) – _Esse vento de que vos fala nos afasta de nós mesmos. A ceia já acabou e chegaremos tarde demais._

Sasuke(Romeu) – _Temo que cedo demais, pois meu coração presente alguma fatalidade, suspensa entretanto nas estrelas, começará amargamente seu temível curso com essa festa noturna e porá fim a desprezível vida que trago em meu peito graças a um golpe vil de prematura morte. Mas Aquele que governa o leme de minha existência guie minha nave! Vamos, alegre senhores!_

Shino(Benvólio) – _Rufai, tambor!_

* * *

As cenas transcorreram. Algumas mulheres tiraram lencinhos de renda de suas bolsas minúsculas e os prostraram no colo, prontas para derramarem seus prantos no tão esperado beijo entre Romeu e Julieta que se seguiria.

Sasuke(Romeu) – _Se profano com minha mão por demais indigna esse santo relicário, a gentil expiação é essa: meus lábios, dois ruborizados peregrinos, estão prontos a suavizar com um terno beijo tão rude contato._

Sakura e Ino, ao lado de Tenten e Moriko-sensei, suspiraram encantadas com as palavras de Sasuke. Ele estava de frente para Hinata, ambos de perfil para a platéia.

Neji, na outra coxia, seguiu até Shikamaru encostado a um canto.

- Shikamaru – chamou e o garoto Nara virou seus olhos para ele – Preciso de uma ajuda de um Jutsu seu.

Hinata(Julieta) – _Bondoso peregrino, injusto até o excesso sois com vossa mão, que mostrou devoção cortês; pois as santas tem mãos que são tocadas pelas dos peregrinos._

- Você quer que eu faça o quê, Neji?

- Exatamente isso que você ouviu – o moreno respondeu, virando-se para o palco – Preciso que faça isso.

Sasuke(Romeu) – _Não tem lábios as santas e lábios também os piedosos peregrinos?_

Hinata(Julieta) – _Sim, peregrino, lábios que deves usar na oração._

Sasuke(Romeu) – _Oh! Então, santa adorada, deixai que os lábios façam o que as mãos fazem. Elas oram, acedei para que a fé não se mude em desespero._

- Shikamaru, estamos ficando sem tempo.

- Já vai, mas que problemático – o Nara fechou os olhos e realizou as posições de mãos para o Jutsu Possessão das Sombras. Sua sombra deslizou sorrateiramente até juntar-se com a de Sasuke.

Hinata(Julieta)_ – As santas são imóveis, mesmo atendendo as orações._

Sasuke se aproximou, ficando com seu corpo a menos de dois centímetros do da garota.

Sasuke(Romeu) – _Então, não vos movais, enquanto recolho o fruto de minhas preces. Assim, mediante vossos lábios, ficam os meus livres do pecado._

O rosto de Sasuke foi se aproximando, mas nunca chegara ao seu destino, visto que Neji empurrara bruscamente Shikamaru dentro da coxia. Enquanto o Nara caía e liberava o Jutsu, Sasuke também caia, no palco, por cima de uma Hinata aturdida.

- Mas o que houve? – Moriko-sensei olhou alguns segundos para a cena – As cortinas, rápido, as cortinas! – exclamou e ela e Tenten puxaram rapidamente as cordas e, assim que eles estavam longe dos olhos da platéia, a professora foi até eles – O que houve?

- Não sei – disse Sasuke se levantando e trazendo Hinata consigo. Naruto e Kiba já traziam o cenário para a cena da sacada.

- Voltem aos seus lugares – mas antes de voltar a coxia esquerda com Hinata, ela lançou um olhar de sobrancelhas franzidas ao gênio Hyuuga que ajudava Shikamaru a se levantar.

* * *

Moriko-sensei, em um das vezes em que a cortina foi fechada pra trocar o cenário, escapuliu da coxia esquerda pra à direita. Os garotos estavam posicionados por ordem de quem entraria, disciplinadamente, apesar de Naruto falar alto demais algumas vezes.

- Uchiha – disse ela com a voz a um tom suficiente para que Neji também a ouvisse – Na cena do túmulo, eu já avisei a Hinata, não será um beijo demorado, somente um roçar de lábio, você está me entendendo?

- O que eu poderei fazer? – ele rebateu – Estarei morto.

- Bom.

* * *

- Foi lindo, fantástico! – Temari se aproximara deles, já totalmente vestidos com suas próprias roupas, do lado de fora do Teatro.

- Obrigado – Naruto estava junto com eles, Sakura e Sasuke recebendo, também, os elogios ao seu lado.

Mas as atenções do Uchiha não estavam naquela conversa, mas na garota morena mais afastada de todos ali presente. Neji estava um pouco mais a frente, perto de Lee e Tenten. Ele viu Hiashi se aproximar e chamar-lhe a atenção.

Era agora.

Correu até Hinata o mais discretamente que conseguiu e puxou-lhe pela mão. A garota que mantinha a cabeça baixa se surpreendeu com o toque e levantou a cabeça encontrando os olhos negros e, aparentemente, risonhos do Uchiha. O seguiu sem pestanejar nem olhar para trás.

- Sakura-chan – ela ouviu a voz de Naruto – Cadê o Sasuke?

Perto dali ouviram a voz de Neji, preocupado:

- Hinata-sama?

- Acho que já faço uma idéia de onde Sasuke está – ela sorria marotamente para o loiro. Pegou-lhe a mão e começaram a andar – Vamos atrasar Neji o quanto pudermos.

* * *

Ino sentou-se ao lado de Shikamaru que deitara assim que chegaram a uma colina próxima a Praça de Konoha. Não entendia o que o garoto queria quando começara a puxá-la para guiá-la até aquele local. Agora achava que tinha uma noção.

- Shikamaru, você me trouxe a essa colina mal iluminada pra poder dormir? – indignou-se ao vê-lo fechar e abrir os olhos lentamente.

- Não.

- Então o quê?

O Nara apoiou-se nos cotovelos e olhou profundamente para os olhos azuis da garota.

"Como uma garota tão bonita" seus pensamentos trabalhando involuntariamente "Pode ter um gênio tão problemático?".

- O que... O que está... Olhando? – Ino disse em meio aos gaguejos. Estava gaguejando e corando perto de Shikamaru, somente por ele a estar olhando fixamente. _Gaguejando e corando_.

- É que esse – ele tornou a se deitar com um sorriso no rosto – É o melhor lugar para ver os fogos de artifício, Ino.

"Ele... Ele escolheu mesmo" pensou com um lindo sorriso brincando-lhe nos lábios "Escolheu mesmo o melhor lugar".

* * *

- Eu não estou gostando disso, Lee – a garota dos coques gêmeos se encontrava de olhos vendados, no meio do Festival da Primavera. Estava se sentindo completamente idiota.

- Espere só mais um segundo, Tenten-chan! – Lee exclamara, parecia que estava um pouco distante de si ou seria apenas pela barulheira daquele Festival? Não saberia dizer.

Ele voltara para junto dela, sentiu uma mão pousar em seu ombro.

- Eu espero que você goste – o garoto disse perto de sua orelha – Pode abrir os olhos.

Assim que a kunoichi tirara suas mãos de cima de seus olhos ela olhou para cima querendo saber o que ele esperava que ela gostasse.

Lee estava bem na frente dela, com as mãos nas costas e um sorriso radiante nos lábios.

- O que você...? – não conseguiu terminar a frase, Lee lhe estendia um ursinho de pelúcia em forma de panda que abraçava um coração – Ah, Lee.

Tenten se condoeu. Lee podia ser um rapaz irremediavelmente fofo quando queria. Não tinha como uma pessoa não gostar dele depois de conhecê-lo melhor e se acostumar com suas excentricidades.

- Obrigada – ela pegou o ursinho de suas mãos.

- Eu ganhei pra você.

- Muito gentil – ela disse sorrindo – Sorvete?

- Com prazer.

* * *

Os fogos de artifício tinham começado. Explodiam e pintavam o céu de muitas cores lindas, mas Hinata e Sasuke ainda não tinham parado de correr, esperando confundir ao máximo os membros do Clã Hyuuga, apesar de Hinata já ter-lhe tido que apenas Neji ficaria no Festival para cuidar dela, ele não queria arriscar.

Correram e correram com os fogos explodindo a suas costas como se eles fossem os seus perseguidores. Passaram por Ino e Shikamaru.

- Vão fugir para se casar? – a garota loira perguntara risonha fazendo uma alusão a peça que tinham acabado de representar, mas eles não tinham tempo de se voltarem para responder.

Eles continuaram a correr mais um pouco até Sasuke segurá-la pela cintura e os levar para cima de uma frondosa e imponente árvore. Ficaram em um galho tão grosso que seria capaz de Chouji deitar ali e desaparecer para uma pessoa que olhasse de baixo.

Ofegantes, eles não disseram nada até recuperarem o fôlego. Infelizmente daquele local não era possível ver os fogos, pois mesmo estando em um galho alto, ainda existiam muitos sobre eles com folhas espessas.

Sasuke procurou os olhos perolados da garota. O gosto que ficara naqueles lábios do simples roçar de lábios durante o último beijo de Romeu e Julieta só servira para deixar-lhe sedento por mais. Queria, definitivamente, provar os lábios da Hyuuga.

"Controle-se, Sasuke" sua consciência, uma vozinha bem irritante do fundo de sua cabeça teimava em gritar "Não a assuste, converse antes".

- Hinata, eu... – mas o garoto não conseguiu terminar. Os braços de Hinata se envolveram em volta de seu pescoço e seus lábios finos e rosados fundiram-se com os seus próprios.

"Você deveria ser como ela" a voz voltara a falar "E não ouvir a consciência às vezes".

Afastou as vozes de sua cabeça.

Seus braços apertaram a cintura fina da garota, tão fina que parecia que estava abraçando a si mesmo, mas era uma sensação incrivelmente boa ter outro corpo colado ao seu, pressionando suas costas no tronco da grande árvore.

A sensação era boa depois de aprofundarem o beijo e não queria sair dali jamais. As mãos de Hinata percorriam os cabelos negros arrepiando-os ainda mais. Para ficar mais perto dele sentia seus seios pressionados contra o peito de Sasuke e sua perna direita entre as pernas dele, mas sem malícia, apenas para poder ficar o mais perto dele por quanto tempo pudesse.

Quando seus lábios se separaram, Hinata afundou a cabeça na curva do pescoço de Sasuke sentindo o seu delicioso cheiro de maçã-verde que ela nunca esqueceria.

- Hinata – a voz de Sasuke pareceu despertá-la de um sonho e apertou-lhe as costas para se assegurar de que não escapasse – Eu não sei o que é isso.

Sem vergonha, sem gaguejos, ela se ouviu respondendo com a voz abafada pela pele alva, mas mais morena que a dela:

- Está com medo?

- Não – a resposta foi certeira e convicta – Podemos ficar... Juntos essa noite?

- Se-sempre... – a morena o olhou, sorrindo com os lábios e com os olhos. Ele lhe devolveu o olhar e, invertendo as posições, colocando a garota por baixo dele e escostada na árvore, tomou-lhe os lábios mais uma vez.

* * *

Neji procurava a prima por toda a praça. Já ativara sua linhagem, já procurara em baixo dos balcões das barraquinhas sob os protestos dos vendedores, até já parara pessoas na rua para perguntar se viram uma garota com as descrições da jovem Hyuuga.

Ninguém a vira em lugar algum.

Quando seus pensamentos já se voltavam para a loucura de que Sasuke pudesse tê-la seqüestrado e levado para a Mansão do Clã Uchiha, ele viu o moreno Uchiha ao lado de Naruto e Sakura.

Seguiu até eles.

- Neji! – exclamou Naruto, animado. Vinha comendo uma maçã coberta de chocolate.

- Algum de vocês viu a Hinata-sama? – foi direto ao ponto. Olhou para Sasuke, mas ele não demonstrou emoção alguma, mal o encarou. Parecia que tinha aceitado qual era o seu lugar.

- Não, Neji – Sakura respondeu prontamente – Pensamos que ela estava com você.

- Certo, obrigado – ele saltou sumindo de vista.

- Naruto, seu plano foi genial – Sakura elogiou-o e olharam para Sasuke, que se transformou em um duplo do Naruto e depois dissolveu-se em fumaça – Usar um clone das sombras. Genial!

- Obrigado, Sakura-chan, tô certo – ele sorriu-lhe feliz, depositando um beijo estalado na bochecha da garota que rapidamente ruborizou.

* * *

Neji aterrissou perto da fonte no centro da praça. Olhava em volta, a linhagem ativada. Estava aflito.

Desativou o Byakugan e, assim que o fez, seus olhos focalizaram belos olhos de um verde-água com um brilho intenso. Os olhos perolados do moreno se desviaram dos olhos verde-água para encarar a face que os possuía. Em volta dos olhos tão lindos ele pode ver marcas negras e então os cabelos vermelhos, o kanji e a face de Gaara.

O ruivo também encarava Neji.

"O Gaara" pensou o gênio Hyuuga "Ele está tão... Bonito".

"Porque o Neji está me olhando daquele jeito?" foi o pensamento do jovem Kazekage.

- Temari – ele chamou, puxando-lhe a manga do quimono – Vamos embora, por favor.

* * *

Os primeiros raios de sol penetraram pelas folhas espessas da grande árvore batendo no rosto do Uchiha e despertando-o. O primeiro dia da primavera que certamente seria farta naquele ano.

Abriu os olhos e sentiu um vazio entre seus braços. Um vazio que deveria ser preenchido imediatamente.

Pulou da árvore para o chão e deu de cara com Hinata sorrindo, voltando para perto da árvore depois de ter encontrado algumas maçãs muito vermelhas em algum lugar.

- Hinata – a voz de Sasuke era autoritária, mas carinhosa. Sua face, séria – Eu vou com você falar com seu pai.

As maçãs despencaram dos braços da Hyuuga e ela ficou parada no mesmo lugar, olhando nos olhos negros, enquanto uma intensa vermelhidão subia por seu rosto.

- Sa-sasuke... Kun...

- Ele deve ter fica preocupado por você ter passado a noite fora – o rapaz se abaixara para pegar as maçãs.

- Ah... – ela também se abaixou, a vermelhidão diminuindo. Realmente pensara que ele lhe queria pedir em casamento e se desesperara por um segundo – Não se preocupe co-com isso. Ne-neji-nii-san deve... Ter-lhe dito que dormi na... Casa de Sakura.

Sasuke a olhou interrogativo.

- Ele disse... Isso a meu pai qua-quando... Quando passei... A no-noite na su-sua casa.

- Certo – eles terminaram de recolher as maçãs onde ficaram bem seguras nos braços de Hinata, mas assim que Sasuke lhe tomou em um novo beijo as maçãs caíram novamente.

Depois desse primeiro beijo vieram outros e mais outros. Os beijos de Sasuke eram cheios de necessidade e paixão, mas alternados com beijos carinhosos e tranqüilos. Queria gravar cada detalhe, por isso entre um beijo e outro ele insistia em fixar seu olhar em cada ponto do rosto de Hinata e, durante o beijo, ela deixava que as mãos do shinobi a explorassem.

- Hinata – abraçou-a e sentiu a respiração quente no seu pescoço novamente – Eu tenho que ir.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Olá! o/**

**Sim, infelizmente esse é o último capítulo, mas nós ainda temos o Epílogo que sairá no dia 29 de Dezembro, véspera de Ano Novo.**

**Muito obrigada a todos(as) que acompanharam minha fic, as reais despedidas virão no Epílogo!**

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

_Prii O., Sophia.DiLUA, Larry A. K. McDowell, Loii-Purple-chan, Nylleve, Katamy Hanara, Hiei-and-Shino, Uchiha Haito, Max u.u Mayara, Tamy-chan, Srta. Abracadabra, Flávia, Ida-chan, Mari-sushi, Ciane, Gabi-chan, Wuahana, Uchiha, Mayza e Hyuuga Caroline._

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM!**

**Até o Epílogo!**

**FELIZ NATAL A TODOS!**

**Muita paz, alegria, prosperidade e sucesso! E presentes!**

**Beijos, E-Pontas!**


	14. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO**

- Sakura – apertou um pouco o ombro da garota a sua frente – Obrigado.

E sem despedida concreta ele lhe golpeou deixando a garota cair e, dando-lhe as costas, voltou a caminhar.

Nada o faria voltar atrás em sua decisão, mesmo egoísta, de deixar a Vila e ir em busca de poder. Ele precisava matar Itachi e vingar seu Clã ou aqueles sonhos continuariam atormentando-o.

Mais que isso, ele não poderia viver com o pensamento de que seu irmão estava vivo e poderia atacá-la para atingi-lo. Ele tinha que protegê-la, por isso saia em busca de poder para depois poder voltar pra junto dela.

Naquele dia já lutara contra Naruto enquanto aquela voz chata de sua mente dizia que aquilo não era somente uma luta como as anteriores que eles travaram. Uma luta para Sasuke não abandoná-lo. Naruto. Ele sim o Uchiha chamava de irmão.

E agora encontrara Sakura. Ela pediu para ele não os deixar, pediu para ficar. Chegou a derramar lágrimas e a suplicar poder ir com ele, mas ele não deixaria, jamais. Sakura, mais que ninguém, tinha que ficar. Tinha que ajudá-la, não a deixar sucumbir.

- Não – murmurou quando, muito depois da entrada da Vila, reconheceu aquela silhueta que jamais deixaria sua mente. O mal estar de despedida que queria evitar atingiu-o como uma bomba.

Aproximou-se dela, os olhos sérios. Os olhos perolados o encaravam com a mesma intensidade, mas não tinham o pedido silencioso para que ele ficasse como os olhos de Naruto e nem o pedido para ir junto, como os de Sakura.

Hinata não iria impedir-lhe. Sabia que seu coração ficaria machucado, mas era a escolha e o orgulho de Sasuke e ela somente entendia, pois também queria ficar forte para que seu pai se orgulhasse dela.

Os olhos dela também não o condenavam por abandoná-la, nem o odiavam. Somente o encaravam. Sasuke sabia que Hinata não lhe diria adeus. Ela não lhe diria nada.

A Hyuuga, num lugar muito escondido no fundo de seu coração, queria que o Uchiha lhe pedisse para esperá-lo, pois mais cedo ou mais tarde quando ela menos esperasse, ele entraria pelos portões do Clã Hyuuga e lhe beijaria, mas Sasuke não o faria. Ele não se achava no direito de fazer tal pedido.

Ele estava indo embora e ela nem conseguia sentir raiva. Ele ia em busca de poder, ela ficaria e o esperaria, mesmo sem o pedido, e também tentaria ficar mais forte.

Ele se aproximou, era um tanto considerável mais alto que a morena. Ela encarou-o e Sasuke sorria.

Um único gesto, muito melhor que palavras, fora aquele sorriso, capaz de aquecer-lhe o coração e dar-lhe esperanças que ele iria voltar. Sim, ele iria voltar.

- Vou... – a voz suave de Hinata cortou o silêncio. Ela ergueu as mãos sem saber o que realmente fazer com elas – Sentir... Sua fa-falta.

Aquilo era tudo o que precisava ouvir.

Eles pareciam dois amantes de guerra, ele iria deixá-la para lutar pelo seu reino e seus ideais e ela iria esperá-lo e rezar para que ele estivesse vivo.

Sentiu, pela última vez, os lábios da morena tentando gravar cada sensação, mas eram demasiadas tantas que não conseguiu, então simplesmente entregou-se ao beijo. Segurava sua cintura comportadamente enquanto ela tinha as mãos pequeninas sobre seus ombros.

Era a última vez que sentiria aquele toque.

Também não diria "Eu te amo". Essas meras três palavras tinham um significado lindo, mas pesado e também devastador. Não, não poderia deixá-la com o peso de seu sentimento.

Essa era sua desculpa. Teria que voltar um dia para finalmente dizer-lhe tudo o que sentia, mesmo que ela estivesse nos braços de outro, amando outra pessoa, mesmo que o odiasse, ele diria sem medo.

Desvencilhou seus lábios dos dela, acariciou-lhe a franja e contornando-a, lhe deu as costas, voltando a andar.

Hinata não lhe dera nada para se lembrar dela e nem ele o fizera. Eles já tinham um ao outro, não tinham mais o que partilhar.

As lágrimas pinicavam seus olhos para que ela as libertasse, mas não o faria. Não iria ser fraca e chorar.

Hinata Hyuuga, assim como Sasuke, começou a caminhar tomando o caminho oposto, de volta a Vila da Folha.

Sasuke Uchiha, mais a frente, encontrou o Quarteto do Som e seu destino incompleto traçado por seu coração. Incompleto, pois uma parte dele ficara em Konoha e ele teria que, um dia, voltar para buscar.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**FIM**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Olá! o/**

**Última despedida do último capítulo da última fic de 2007!**

**A todos que acompanharam a fic, deixando reviews ou não, eu quero agradecer infinitamente. É realmente muito importante e gratificante quando um autor recebe todo esse carinho que eu tenho recebido. Espero que eu realmente mereça, espero que vocês tenham se divertido, se emocionado, se irritado, bem, espero que tenham gostado das minhas fics tanto quanto eu gostei de escreve-las e que essas fics tenham proporcionado-lhes boas leituras.**

**Que o Ano Novo seja cheio de alegria, amor, esperança, saúde e criatividade a todos(as)!**

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

_Prii O._

_Ciane_

_Isa belle b.a.y.h._

_Diny_

_Nylleve_

_Hiei-and-Shino_

_Tamy-chan_

_Mary Sushi_

_Hyuuga Caroline_

_Srta. Abracadabra_

**OBRIGADA POR TUDO!**

**UM PRÓSPERO ANO NOVO!**

**Beijos, E-Pontas!**


End file.
